


The Color Grey

by CielPhantomhive, nimery



Series: Enduring Ties [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Gang, Gang Violence, Implied Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Violence, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 57,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPhantomhive/pseuds/CielPhantomhive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimery/pseuds/nimery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrific attack, Kurapika finds himself displaced from the world of riches and etiquette he once knew and thrown haphazardly into the cruel underground of the city. With a target constantly on his back, the only thing that may save him is the mystery of the attack, and who got there first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The start of my very first Hunter X Hunter multi-chapter fic! (and yes, multi-arc, as well.)  
> I hope you guys enjoy this, because I enjoyed writing this and planning it all out. It's thanks to Nimery for help making this possible- Please go check out her Touch and Taste verse!

Pastel lips parted, flushed red from the temperature, to release one desperate breath after another. Heated puffs of air billowed from those shivering lips in clouds. So many gasps were released that a small, shaking palm grasped mindlessly at the brick wall he leaned heavily against.

"Shit." He cursed, finally regaining the breath he had lost.

Raking those nimble, slender fingers through dirty blonde hair, he winced, blinking rapidly as a warm, sticky stream of blood dripped from his temple and into his left eye. Quickly cupping the scrape, he stumbled onward down that widening alley.

 _Just one place. One house._ he thought desperately. He would have liked to believe that his condition wasn't as critical- just some minor scrapes and bruises... a few cuts, maybe. But no, he was bleeding heavily from his right arm; his waist was wrapped sloppily in his jacket, soaked through with blood from the three bullets in his belly. It was a miracle he was even standing, but if he were to guess, he had adrenaline to thank for that. Perhaps, also, the fact that he hadn't been a target to begin with helped, too.

He was numb all over, on the verge of collapsing- but he needed help. If he had to fall unconscious, he wanted it to be around someone who could call for help and not freak out. He didn't need the media involved. They already had their hands full with his father's building- which was currently on fire. He also didn't need to be recognized. If he was... it might be found out that he was still alive. As far as he knew- and as far as the public knew- his whole family was dead. Including him. He'd long since wondered when something like this was going to happen. He'd experienced a few times with his mother what having money did to people. It crazed them, made them wild with envy, with rage. It was sickening to see the glimmer of greed in the eyes of every man he'd ever spoken with in his young adult life. As soon as he'd turned eighteen, his father had jump-started the idea of taking over the company so that he could retire. For that, he would need years of training, maintaining his public image, and handling his own money with care.

His eyes fluttered, the grey hue of his gaze wavering as he looked desperately around him for someone. Anyone. The pain was escalating quicker than he had anticipated, and though he'd rather be curled up all alone to rest, the thought of not waking up again was certainly a scary one. 

What was worse- had no way of contacting his partners; his coworkers. He had no way of contacting the authorities, not that he wanted to. That would endanger all of his work- what he spent so long trying to create. Six years, to be exact.

A gasp escaped his slender throat, and he fell to one knee as the burning in his side became intolerable. It was like he was being set on fire from the inside. He needed water to quench his thirst- perhaps to quench the fire within him, too. He hurt more than he cared to admit. To be taken down like this was such a trifle... an irritating one. He'd spent a good portion of his young adult life trying to build a good reputation and get his thoughts out there. He'd spent so long trying to be heard over his father that it was ridiculous. Of course, a good portion was all fun and games, seeing who the public would prefer- him or his father- but after a few years it became a game to him. A competition of sorts. With his father now dead... it was rather inconvenient to win this way. But none of that mattered now. It really didn't. To be grazed by some bullets... surely this wouldn't be the way he died? Or... had he actually taken hits? He didn't know, but he needed to find out. Quickly.

Just a little further...

Rounding the corner, he came upon some apartment buildings. This alley connected back toward the main street- not the one he'd originally come from, but it was still a main street. If he continued onward, he'd be seen for sure. He glanced upward, eyes bouncing from rail to rail, from ladder to ladder, wondering if there was anyone he could safely approach this way... but, apparently, it was unnecessary.

Out of the corner of his eye, movement caught his attention. A figure in the distance, not too far ahead, but not too close either, propped against the building opposite him leaned back, cigarette perched between pale lips. His elbow lightly rested upon a railing that connected and barred a floor door. Perhaps that was his room? Perhaps, by his collected nature... he could be of some help? The weakened male pushed himself forward, gritting his teeth as he made his decision. The decision to ask this man for help.

Squinting at the figure in the darkening area, he felt the faint stirrings of recognition. This man... he recognized him somehow. From where he didn't remember- perhaps at work? He didn't know where else... The only other places he frequented was this tiny coffee shop that adjoined his college- a place where he also frequented to get his degree in business.

"S-Sir!" he choked out, voice hoarse and hollow from all the screaming he'd done earlier. Though... he didn't think he'd sound quite that bad. Or that desperate, to be honest. The man looked up, snarl twisting his full lips as his eyes flashed in the growing darkness. It was getting a little too dark for him to see... but he could sense the hostility. Fuck. Had he chosen wrong?

It was too late to turn back, now. If he feared this man, it was too late to change his mind. Far too late.

He fell forward just as the other pushed from the wall, flicking the cigarette to the ground. Trouble loomed with each step the man took, and the closer he got to him, the bigger and broader he seemed. The last thing he heard before unconsciousness took him was the sound of quickening footsteps- no doubt to catch him before he fucking fainted- and an exasperated sigh from lips that immediately formed the words: 'Fucking great.'

* * *

A pair of feather grey eyes fluttered open as warm, careful hands followed along his abdomen. The male flinched, yet remained as still as he could. The room seemed all too bright, and his head swam with sudden disorientation.

"Kurapika, right?" A deep voice murmured.

Raising a brow from his horizontal position, he nodded stiffly, cautiously, wondering if his previous hunch about knowing this person was correct, yet still guarding himself due to the other's previous hostility.

The man that belonged with that deep, yet soft voice was the same man he had seen before he collapsed. Now, he stood over him, chocolate brown eyes staring quizzically down at him. "Hmm... Leorio. Leorio Paladiknight. You remember me, don't you? I'm a supplier for your father's company."

"Ah..." so that was where he was from. Perhaps he hostility was only because this man- Leorio Paladiknight- didn't know who the hell he was? After all, he did sort of just wander up to his house for no good reason. "Well, um..." Kurapika breathed shakily. Carefully sitting up, Leorio offered his hand, and he took it gratefully. Leorio's palm was soft and gentle. He was reluctant to let go; it made him feel steady. His stomach clenched a little at the brush of skin against skin. While it made him steady, his insides were flipping all over the place. Just from a touch? 

"I hate to say it, but the corporate building was attacked. My father was caught in the crossfire..." He responded softly, hoping that that stupid feeling would go away. 

Leorio pulled back sharply as if he'd been stung. His gaze wavered, as if he were genuinely worried for him. Perhaps he was, but he didn't know Leorio well enough to make that accurate judgement. For now,he was just a little happy that the quaking, shivering feeling in the pit of his stomach abruptly stopped.

"And... that  _just_ happened?" Leorio asked, surprise evident in his tone. "And you're not...?"

"Not? Not what?"

"You... don't seem too surprised..."

"I don't...?"

Kurapika fell silent, leaning forward at his words, and putting all his weight on his thighs. His grey eyes clouded, misting and growing darker still as he was reminded by Leorio's words and his own. He completely disregarded how Leorio scrambled to sit him back, and he completely misheard Leorio when he encouraged him not to reopen the wound he'd just closed. His gaze, haunted by loss and the horrors he'd seen, had Leorio rather taken aback. The reaction was so sudden that Leorio hesitated for a moment.

A few tense moments passed, Kurapika gazing at nothing, and Leorio, in turn, stopping to stare quietly and intently back at him.

"Kurapika."

The young man looked up, life suddenly returning to his eyes, pulled back into reality by that tone he realized was so calming and strong to him. "Ah, sorry- yeah. A lot has happened. It's hard to process; everything happened so fast, I... I guess it still hasn't quite sunk in yet."

"I see..."

Another few moments of silence passed before Leorio breathed in and stood.

It was only then that Kurapika noticed his features. He was handsome; more so than he had first noticed. His ebony hair was slicked back, almost in an effort to upraise it, though it would seem that instead it got all kinds of messy. Perhaps it was from the outside.

In any case, bangs shifted into his face, accentuating his sharp jawline and the dark, even stubble along his neck and jaw. He was clearly well-built, body only clothed by a grey muscle shirt and blue denim jeans faded about the thighs. His toned, gorgeous arm raised, nimble fingers digging through his own hair before that intense brown gaze fell upon him. In an instant he was on his knees in front of him, fingers raising slowly, inching towards the middle of his stomach- which, surprisingly- was bare and without a cover. He must have... taken his shirt off. And fixed him?

"May I? I'd like to check your bandages. I'm positive you reopened your wounds- but that would be my fault. I asked an unfair question."

Tonguing the inside of his cheek, Kurapika drew his body back, almost in preparation for the attention his injured section would be getting in a moment. 

"You're a doctor." Kurapika stated plainly. He hadn't realized at first, but because that burn was ebbed, and he was neatly wrapped in a professional manner, he couldn't be anything but.

Leorio smiled lightly, seeming to be pleased at the assumption. "Of sorts. Not officially, but I've had the training. I just don't have my license. Until I'm able to get it, I live life as a supplier. A simple man, you could say."

Kurapika winced as he murmured his soft approval to the man. For some odd reason, though he was a total stranger- well, maybe not total, but even so- Kurapika found himself trusting him. Those fingers, warm and gentle against his skin, sent goosebumps along his flesh. He closed his eyes, and let his head fall back. That touch, those sweet fingers brushing his skin... it was heavenly. Even though he was hurt, and it was a little odd for a man he barely knew to be touching him this way, it was oddly satisfying. Even if it was for a good reason. 

"I'll give you more medication. You've been out for a few days. With how badly you were hurt, you shouldn't even be sitting up." He whispered, breaking Kurapika's thoughts. Though he thought it rude, that voice, rugged, raspy and... well, attractive to say the least, only added to his body's excitement. 

Why was he excited over this? Over some stranger? Why was his head doing this? Was it because of the blast? Was it because he was numb all over and his head needed attention? Did Leorio get this all the time?

But what about Leorio- did he have a family? Certainly he had friends... A girlfriend? Boyfriend? He couldn't stand not knowing. Especially when he was this gorgeous. 

"Yet I am... Have I really been out for a few days?" Kurapika asked coolly, feigning his composure, because he had none.

Leorio nodded slowly, apparently none the wiser. "Three days. It's almost time for bed now, but you need some food in you and some fluids. I kept you on a temporary IV, but there's only so much I can do when I'm stuck here at home. My office is better equipped for this sort of thing."

Kurapika's gaze instantly darted around at the small room he was currently. Residence. This was where Leorio lived. Where Leorio showered, ate, probably worked out those ridiculous slabs of muscle, and slept. How intriguing.

Leorio stood, distracting Kurapika once again from his thoughts. "Let me rewrap and we'll eat something." 

Speaking of food... he was starving. The intense, loud growl of his stomach said so. He blushed because of it, and hid his face in his hands.

Leorio laughed, turning back toward him but with gauze and medical tape in his rough palms. He shivered. That husky laugh... it made him tingle. His adam's apple moved with each rumble; through his fingers, he couldn't help but be attracted completely. It was wrong- oh so wrong since his father had impressed upon him the need to marry into wealth to assure his position as CEO and, well, soon to be official owner and head of the company. The top dog of all top dogs. It was a little intimidating, but Leorio's light laugh set him at ease, and erased his worries. 

"I hear you." Leorio teased, leaning forward. His eyes, light brown, alight with amusement, made him blush like a fucking teenager. He was twenty-four, but apparently he was a damn school girl vying with her best friend over the same crush. Competition... He wondered if he had any. Surely there was someone in Leorio's life- one who looked as such just couldn't be single. He bet, with the snap of his fingers, he could get whoever he wanted. Being an option, however, was the challenging part. 

Kurapika turned away, covering his face in embarrassment from the noise his stomach made. "Sorry." He spoke quickly.

And just like that, the laughter started up once more. The attractive male waved his hand dismissively. "Don't be sorry. I'd be hungry, too. Famished, actually, if I were you right now."

His careful fingers wandered along his abdomen, gently peeling away the tape and leaning forward. His arms slid behind his slender waist, cupping the small of his back to steady the teen. Kurapika felt like he was on cloud-nine. This beautiful being was practically hugging him, face pressing into his chest, and all Kurapika could do was wait. But as he was lifted, his fingers immediately flew to those broad shoulders. His fingernails dug into that warm skin, even if it was covered a little by that damn shirt. His lips parted to gasp out in shock. His body quivered not only from the searing imprint of Leorio's fingers against his skin, but also from the obvious pain that raced through his entire body as the bandages were removed from his sensitive skin.

"Careful. Don't move too much. You're on my bed, and it would be a shame if I had to move you and keep you awake until the sheets were changed." came that warm voice. He felt his heated breath on his bare chest, and his eyes clenched closed as his face flushed. "S-sorry." he gasped lightly. One hand slipped up, grasping the nape of the man's neck; what little of his hair he touched, he worked between his fingers. It was odd how this reminded him of sex. Hot, sweaty,  _hard_ sex. 

He'd never had sex with anyone in his twenty-four years of life, but there had to be a first at some point. He wondered if having sex with a god like Leorio would be a sufficient first time. Kurapika hummed at Leorio's reassuring words as they came, holding him tighter and closer, wincing as the wrap was undone with great care.

"Relax. Close your eyes. It'll hurt more if you tense up like this."

Yes. This definitely reminded him of sex. He wondered if Leorio was doing it on purpose. 

He held himself up for a moment, Leorio's face practically against his rack of ribs as it was unwound from his body.

"You took a few nasty hits; while I was able to remove all the bullets, that doesn't mean you're in the clear quite yet. You need lots of rest."

Kurapika's shimmering eyes glazed over with fatigue, and while it was nice having the man so near, exhaustion was quickly taking hold like he said it would. but he had to fight to stay awake. Leorio needed him awake...

The rest of the night was a blur. He vaguely remembered being fed soup, he vaguely remembered how doting Leorio was being- spoon feeding a patient was hardly something a nurse, let alone a doctor, would do. Changing him, too. He remembered that. He remembered being told that his clothes were dirty and ragged, that his clothes were bloodied and un-salvageable. While he was told they would be burned, he was vaguely aware of being stripped completely, and put in completely new clothes.  Throughout the night, he could only remember his bandages being changed another two times- courtesy of that burning sensation and Leorio's warm, reassuring voice, and those heavy hands holding him, and wandering his skin. 

The morphine he'd been given- by request, of course- dulled his senses, and catered little to his memory than it should have. He had lost consciousness too many times to count. The only time he really paid any attention to his situation or Leorio was when he spoke- which he quickly found out he seldom did when it didn't concern his patient.

* * *

After the next few days, slipping by through the haze of whatever drugs Leorio put in his system, he was able to think more clearly. Though Leorio lingered and still fussed when he took it upon himself to move around, he was less adamant that he remain in bed. Over the past few days, Leorio had allowed him to creep out of the room, look around, and when the time came, he was allowed a sponge bath. His hair had gotten greasy over the time he'd spent at Leorio's home, and the elder- as he soon found out- couldn't object to him and necessary hygiene. It was awkward at times, though. Leorio had insisted on showing him what to do and how to navigate around his wounds the first time he'd gone into the bathroom, and while he batted him away, he was overwhelmed by how strong the man actually was. He'd forced him down, removed his shirt, and pressed the warm sponge to his dirty skin. Grime came off with a single swipe of the sponge- but he only supposed that was because the blasts and the storm he'd been caught up in was responsible for that. He hadn't cleaned himself since then, since he'd been stuck with Leorio since it happened. Leorio had only backed off when Kurapika's face flushed bright red when Leorio tried to assist in removing his pants. He got the hint at how Kurapika reacted to his touch.

Since then, Leorio hadn't made an appearance- only when necessary. It was a little disheartening to know that Leorio was now going to avoid him because of that incident, but then again, he also supposed that after such a thing, he was trying to back off and give him space. He was, after all, an adult. He knew how to take care of himself, but he supposed that, with his looks, he sort of looked younger than he actually was. Figured.

Leorio was probably forty. He probably saw him as one of his kids rather than a possible love-interest.

Crossing his arms, the blonde took his place on the couch next to the man in question, who, arms draped over the back of the couch in both directions, head tilted back, softly snored.

Kurapika couldn't help but smile softly at the man. He must have been so exhausted... He was only one person, and though he only had one patient, he was constantly monitoring him and taking care of him. Those palms, rough yet nimble, were gentle against his skin whenever they touched. From the looks of them, he knew that if Leorio wanted to be aggressive, he could. Certainly they could do damage- after all, if he could lift Kurapika to change the sheets and be gentle at the same time while doing both simultaneously...

Blonde hair knocked against the couch cushion, and small legs brought themselves up to perch in a small bundle next to the man. His eyes slipped closed right there in Leorio's direction. If both eyes had opened at the same time, surely it would have been awkward, both facing each other in sleep, but luckily, Kurapika closed his eyes in the moment that Leorio stirred.

"Kurapika...?" he murmured tiredly, yet guardedly.

Kurapika only hummed in response, but shifted further down in a more comfortable position.

"How are you feeling?"

Again, Kurapika managed a hum. "High off morphine, I guess."

Leorio's lips thinned at the response, knowing that was half his fault. He couldn't help it- the poor thing was tossing and turning and whimpering in his sleep... if he had kept it up like that, he would have re-opened all of the wounds...

"Are you hungry? I can make something if you want... Do you need anything?" He asked instead.

Kurapika shifted close, head thumping against that hard chest as he curled into a more comfortable ball. He felt small in the curve of Leorio's arm, but since he didn't reply, Leorio didn't know quite what to do. So, when Leorio's arm curled around his waist, it was all Kurapika could do not to purr his approval of the action. He was warm, solid, and he smelled as divine as he looked. It was almost sickening to Kurapika how he was so love-struck. Especially over a guy who was just trying to help him. Poor soul. They barely knew each other, and though Kurapika had seen him before, to suddenly act like this... something had to be wrong with him. Or maybe it was the morphine. He had a feeling that ever since he'd been here, he hadn't gone a moment without morphine. Yeah, he was blaming the morphine.

"Hey... are you okay?" Leorio murmured, craning his neck to peer down at the tiny little thing. It was quite odd having someone on him like this- especially since he was a supplier to the other's company. A company that, according to Kurapika, had burned to ash.

"I don't know," Kurapika answered truthfully, voice barely above a whisper.

It _was_  odd that he was acting this way. So clingy, when he was strictly professional with everyone he ever came in contact with. Lifting his head, his grey eyes met Leorio's. Concern for him swelled in those brown eyes, and a soft smile found it's way to Kurapika's lips. "I just lost every member of my family. I think... I think I'll be okay, but I don't think I've registered that in my heart quite yet... forgive me for being like this. I don't know what's been going on the past few days... maybe I just haven't fully registered the loss?" he asked quietly. "I mean... I know that I've lost them all. I know that I lost the empire my father tried so hard to build. I know I lost every dollar we've ever made, and I know I'll have to start from scratch for the good of the people, but..."

"...But you don't know what to do, though, do you." Leorio suggested, tone light. His eyebrows drew in concern, and his warm, heavy palm slipped into his blonde hair. He played with each lock like he'd done it a million times, as if it was a completely natural thing to do for him- even if it was a sensation that felt odd to the younger, it still calmed him and reassured him. He found himself leaning in to that gentle touch, even.

"I'm sure the people will help you if they know you're alive. They admired your father- I know I did. There's no reason why they wouldn't take you back-"

"-There's also no reason why they  _should_ take me back. We were rich people, after all. If they tried to kill my family, that must have meant that I was a target too, right?"

Leorio was silent, but his grip on his waist tightened a little as he was brought nearer. It was a little painful because of how near to his wounds he was holding, but in the long run it was nice to be held close like he was needed. 

"Let me help you," Leorio suggested, pulling back to meet his gaze. "If... If we maybe try to rebuild what you had, maybe you could help me become an actual doctor? I'm not licensed because I don't have the money for it... I don't have a position, you know? We could help each other..."

Kurapika, mind hazy, lazily nodded in agreement without thinking. Later on he would be grateful for that decision, but for now he didn't really know what he was doing. He just knew that he was tired, and that he wanted to be held. Stupid morphine... He really needed to tell Leorio to go easy on the medication. It wasn't like he was dying. He felt like he was doing pretty well for the moment... medication did more to him than it would someone else... but Leorio didn't know that. He would say that receiving a normal amount of medication was the equivalent of getting high... any more would be like an overdose. He definitely needed to tell him...

But with the warmth that emanated from the other, and the way he pulled him into his arms lulled him. He hadn't been held like this in so long...

A blanket fell across his back, and those strong arms locked around his small frame securely. "Then it's a deal." Leorio whispered lightly. "I look forward to working with you. For now, get some rest. I bet you're tired..."

Kurapika yawned rather childishly. Of course, that was probably because he felt like a little kid again. It was weird. All his life he'd never been treated like this... except maybe when he was three or four and cried when he wasn't held. Leorio's bigger body certainly made him feel small, and with the morphine clouding his mind as heavy as ever, it was impossible to believe he was anything but a child.

Nestling into that warm chest, he curled into a tiny ball, fitting the curve of his spine against the length of Leorio's arm just right. He hummed softly, burrowing into the blanket that had been provided, and tucking his face half into the blanket, and half into the solid rock that was Leorio's bicep. The man's yawn was the last thing he heard before darkness overtook him for the hundredth time.

* * *

_"Momma, look what I can do!"_

_Glancing up, all he could see were branches and branches from that one giant tree. The tree he had laid eyes on every single day for the past five years._

_"Be careful, Kura." His mother warned in the distance. All he could see of her when he turned was a warped sort of face. A splash of makeup, a hint of grey that made up her small eyes, and a long nose that he just sort of... noticed about her._

_He looked away, not minding the way she was dressed. She was dressed fancy, as if she were getting ready for a party. He would be introduced to someone new today. He felt it. Every few days it was like this- a new person would show up at the house, or he would be dropped off at a stranger's home with nothing short of a 'good luck'._

_Bracing himself, he threw himself at the bottom of the tree. He'd been practicing for months. He wanted to climb this tree, and he wanted to do it right. He wanted to make Momma proud of him. He wanted her to finally smile at him and tell him that he was awesome. That he was the best son she'd ever had. He wanted her to finally be happy about something that he did._

_Little lips thinned, tongue sticking out as his fingernails dug into the dirty bark of the tree. He refused to grasp at the branches. She wouldn't be proud of him for that. Just the other day he'd been able to make it almost to the very top. His babysitter had to get him down because he'd been scared to climb back down, but since she'd shown him the way down, he was confident that he could get up and then back down, too, without a hitch. He had a good start, using all the footholds he'd mapped out, calculating at the mere age of eight how long it would take to disappear from Momma's sight and into the leaves of the tree._

_He grunted and panted, worked his way up- and then chanced a glance downward. His smile, his swelling heart.... immediately fell away._

_Momma was paying attention to the neighbor girl. She had wandered into the yard while he'd been climbing, and she started crying when she saw Momma._

_Frustrated by her lack of attention, he called out to her._

_She wouldn't look at him. She was fluffing out that pretty yellow dress, and fixing the bows in her hair. She was doting on the poor thing like she'd just hurt herself. She didn't. She only wandered a little bit away. She liked Momma. She knew Momma._

_And Momma liked her. Liked her... more than she did him._

_"Momma- are you looking?" He called out, brows furrowing with hurt._

_A gust of wind had him instantly clinging to the tree, tense, blonde hair fluttering in his vision. He couldn't see, and when he tried flicking his hair from his face, it didn't work. It got worse. He couldn't see, and the wind wasn't helping._

_He let out a soft cry as he grabbed the next hold blindly- and fell._

_His body hit the ground with a harsh thud, and his head swirled and his vision got fuzzy. He felt like his body was moving, but it wasn't. He felt the hard ground beneath him... and he couldn't breathe._

_"M- ah, Mom-Ma," He panted, whine forming in his throat. He was convinced that he was dying. That his breath would stop, and that his heart would stop, too, because it hurt too much to go on._

_Momma rushed over, the little girl's hand in hers. "Kurapika! I told you... I told you to be careful." She scorned harshly._

_His little body didn't know what to do about her harsh words, but he did wince at the tone she took on. Disappointed. She was disappointed with him._

_'Get up. Shake it off. Go inside and take a bath. I'm taking Sophie home. Your father should be back soon." She murmured, fluffing her dress. She yanked up on his arm, and brushed him off with quick, sharp brushes with her hand._

_He whimpered, but she shushed him harshly. "Go inside. Now." She ordered, huffing._

_She didn't even wait for him to get inside before she was stalking off, swinging the little girl into her arms. She cooed to her, telling her what a good girl she was for not crying. What a pretty girl she was, and how her Momma was lucky to have such a beautiful little girl as her._

_He envied her. He hated that little girl. He hated her with every bone in his body, and he stormed back toward the house with marching, angry feet. He hated her so much. He hated her AND Momma. Momma never said any of those things. Momma only ever complained about him and what a bad kid he was. He didn't do anything... he tried so hard to be on his best behavior. He wanted Momma to smile and pat him on the head and tell him she loved him._

_Pouting, He reached up to grasp the front door handle, but before he could even think about stepping backward and out of the way, the door swung open from the inside, smacking him in the face with such force that he saw stars._

_..._

_"Sorry about that, are you okay?"_

_"W-what?"_

_"I didn't mean to bump into you- shit, let me take your jacket..."_

_Rubbing his temple, he grit his teeth. HIs world rocked for only a moment before it settled. Chandeliers came into view, and laughter filled the air._

_Party. He was at a party._

_"Kurapika, right? I'm Matthew." The man said warmly, hand outstretched, waiting for his._

_Wincing, he rubbed his temple a few more times, and then shook the stranger's hand. "I'll... I'll be okay, don't worry. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."_

_"You sure?" Matthew pressed, "You and your father are a pretty big deal... Don't you have a speech to give? I wouldn't wear that jacket if you do..."_

_He waved the thought away, insisting that he'd be fine. He was twenty-four. He could handle himself. If anyone asked, he would tell them that a drink had been spilled on him. His father might get mad, but to hell with his father. Though he was his role-model and well-respected in this community, he wasn't much of a father to begin with. All he ever did when he was younger was impress upon him that it was important to grow up and know important people, deal with important people, and make sure to get something beneficial in return. Like money._

_Not that he ever agreed with that sort of thinking, but money did get him toys. Money got him friends, even if they were the worst sort of friends that just asked for presents. He didn't mind so long as they pretended to want to play with him. Anything to get away from his mother who constantly nagged at him and told him to be a respectable young adult. Sometimes he wanted to get drunk and do something wild- anything just to spite her... but he was constantly being watched. There was no way he could ever get around her._

_"It was nice meeting you, Matthew. What did you say your last name was?"_  


_"Ah, I didn't. It's just Matthew, but if you really want to know, I'm Matthew McCarthy. I know my father has strong professional ties with your's, but I was thinking maybe you and I could be friends? I know we'll both take over our respected companies one day... but it wouldn't hurt to get to know each other better and do business as usual, right? It could prove to be beneficial to both of us..."_

_True. It very well could be. The McCarthy family had a pretty strong influence in places like China and Russia- Japan, too. All were strong countries, and if he could contribute and forge relationships with them, too... perhaps he could expand the company globally. That would be quite the achievement. Even his father hadn't achieved that- and he'd struggled to reach further than the national level. He could definitely get his name out there and succeed his father overwhelmingly if that happened..._

_Grinning, he nodded. "Of course. I think that would be nice. When we're old maybe we could strike up golf. Perfect the art of pile-driving. Or something of the sort."_

_The man cocked back his head and let out a bellow of a laugh. It was wildly unattractive, and it made most of the surrounding guests slip further away from them. Kurapika laughed softly, too, just a sort of play-along._

_"Yeah, that'd be nice. I'd love to talk to you more, but I was actually on my way to speak to my father now. Here's my card. Feel free to text me whenever you want. It was nice meeting you."_

_Kurapika waved, all smiles until that lanky form slipped into the crowd. He found himself exhaling, shoulders relaxing in exhaustion. Just an interaction like that was difficult to maintain. He hated these events. Hated that every time there was one, that his father dragged him off like it was the job of the century. Just because his father had to be present didn't mean that he had to, too... but that wasn't the Kurta way._

_Ever since his father had built Kurta Enterprise- a wildly successful tech company that his father built from the ground up. He had the latest in technological advancements, and had a line of employees that researched and developed anything he asked for. It took years and a hell of a lot of money to get started- but when his very first advancement became wildly popular- an engine that could run on carbon dioxide- He was able to mass produce and distribute. He was never able to make connections overseas due to the nation's distrust of how such a thing could be used. Despite this, the nation had supported Kurta Enterprises, begging for more._

_And that's what this event was for, he supposed. His father wasn't completely environmentally safe, he knew that much... but he did it at first because he had some environmentalist workers that had slipped him the idea. Now, he was coming out with a new gadget. It was a type of scope that allowed hunters to shoot from extra long range. Through that scope, not only would it allow someone to peer at it's target, it would also tell the holder how far away it was, and where the gun attached- after a little calibration- needed to be held. Such a powerful thing could start wars. Could kill so many people._

_Kurapika knew that the death rate would skyrocket, but it couldn't be helped. His father had put his life into creating it, so for now it would have to do. This even was solely to present the item and gauge the public reaction._

_A firm palm rest upon his shoulder, and he spun around, gasp escaping his lips as he was yanked from his thoughts._

_"Kurapika."_

_His father. This cold, calculated gaze was his father's. In some way it eased him, but in others... it didn't. It was still cold and guarded. Still critical and suspicious._

_"Despite the questions I may have for you about the McCarthy's and what was said, I think you should be the one to present the scope."_

_Another gasp escaped him, and wild grey eyes analyzed the hell out of his father. How serious his father was, he could never tell. "Wh-what? But..."_

_"No buts. Do it."_

_"It's your life's work!"_

_"There'll be other things. I want to see how well you do. You've seen me do it a million times. As long as you tell them that I created it, then it shouldn't be too hard."_

_He stood there for a few moments, awestruck yet left dumbfounded. Disbelief was what he felt, but what he displayed wasn't that. He wanted to prove to his father, even if it was completely ridiculous, that he could present a brand new item he knew virtually nothing about._

_"Very well." he replied coolly, squaring his shoulders. He stepped back a little, turning to glance at the table that he'd have to present at- but a high, female shriek alerted him. Shots rang out, and though he didn't know where it was coming from or who was being aimed at, he dove for the floor._

_He wanted out. He needed out._

_Panic set in in the worst of ways. His throat closed up as more shrieks filled the air, deafening his hearing. He could barely hear the next few shots. He barely felt the burn that tore through his side and his shoulder. He barely registered how he bled, and how his father lay on the ground, face down, completely still._

_Screams and footsteps sounded, as if a hoard of people were running around, unsure where to go or what to do. So many people were here... and all he could think about was getting out._

_He crawled on his hands and knees, hissing at how much he hurt just then. The pain was exceedingly difficult to bear, but the fear of dying drove him on. Drove him towards the door before anyone noticed where it was. He didn't get to it. It was closed- but the window right next to it, though... that was open. No doubt to let in fresh air for the guests._

_Without thinking, he bustled towards it. Shot after shot rang out. Sirens wailed, and the emergency water spouts kicked on, sprinkling from the ceiling. More panic. More disarray. More bodies lay still on the floor, some laying on their side, blood dribbling from their mouths, and some even women._

_In the distance he spotted his mother and two sisters panicking... and then going down. He couldn't look after his mother fell. He tore his gaze from them immediately, punched a hole through the screen, and mindlessly jumped._

* * *

 

Heavy lids fluttered open, awoken not only by his long, hellish dream, but also by the shouting. Kurapika didn't even know what was going on, but as soon as he heard the word 'kill' and 'target', he forced himself to awaken despite his obvious fatigue. So soon after a dream like that... it weighed heavily in his mind. Panic flared in the depths, and his fingernails dug into the fabric of a shirt.

Leorio's shirt.

Thank fucking god. 

But not only did he find himself unable to move, he also found himself in a rather precarious position. Morphine still spread through his limbs and draped over him like a heavy blanket. It was hard to struggle let alone move at all. From his guess, Leorio had given him more, which he hated. It clouded his mind- but it also calmed his limbs that had seized and kicked from the dream. Already, the horror was starting to melt. The fresh memory was starting to haze, as if it had happened so long ago...

It had, actually. Not too terribly long ago, but it had been a few days. Or weeks. It had been a while, he just didn't know for sure how long.

"What the  _hell_ were you thinking, Leorio?!" a voice echoed through the small room. A voice he didn't recognize. A voice that carried such hatred, such a vile aura that Kurapika couldn't help but shrink into the comfortable, safe arms that were currently wrapped around him, holding him tightly like there was no tomorrow. As if, if he were to loosen his grip even a little, he'd be lost forever. 

"I can do whatever the hell I want! I thought I wasn't supposed to be associated with you any longer- what happened to that?"

Leorio's voice was cold, calloused, and dare he even say dangerous. It reminded him of the Leorio from earlier- the Leorio that had spotted him in the alleyway and had growled out his contempt. 

"I came to check in on you- there's a difference." The other voice hissed lowly.

Kurapika stirred, trying to rouse Leorio's attention, but all he got was crushed to that strong chest. His arms wound up despite the weight in them, and wound around that strong neck. A neck that tensed at the touch. His touch. 

"I'm watching over him- there's a difference in that, too." Leorio murmured cautiously.

Footsteps echoed- boots against hardwood floor, tapping from heel to toe, sharp... irritated. "So you won't mind if I kill him now, then?"

Kurapika's eyes widened into the flesh of Leorio's neck as he pulled himself up, but as he turned his head to glance at the person that suggested such a thing, he shivered. Those eyes, a crystal, lifeless blue were the first thing his eyes met. The next, he was gazing on in horror as that hand raised, pale fingers clenching the shiny object that he'd seen so many times before- but never pointed at him. He stared down the barrel of that silver gun, cocked, ready to fire... ready to blow off his head. A bead of sweat dribbled down his temple, and he swallowed thickly.

Leorio spun before he could even register what would happen next. The next thing he saw was that throat. That tan throat, swallowing, adam's apple bobbing with each breath he took. "I can't allow that! He's only just recovered." Being so close to his throat like this... it vibrated and made him shiver. The protective stance Leorio took reassured him just a little that nothing was going to happen to him. Not with how Leorio was shielding his body with his own.

"I could put a bullet through you, too, you know..." The other threatened.

Kurapika peeked over that rounded shoulder, but saw only a fluffy white cloud of hair. For a moment, he was confused. For a moment, He wondered if an old man was threatening him... but it didn't sound like it. The voice sounded young- like his and Leorio's. He craned his neck up further, despite Leorio trying to encourage his head downward. If someone was trying to kill him, he wanted to see who. 

Cold blue eyes met his the second he peered over, and for a moment, they both stood motionlessly, just looking. White hair indeed. He was so young... His face was rounded, though his eyes despite the chilling look, were sunken in, darkened underneath. He looked so... tired. As if this was the last thing he wanted to be dealing with right now. The depths of his gaze reflected his experience, though, making him look far older than he had originally thought. He seemed like the type of person that was hard-edged even in the presence of people he knew and cared about. He seemed like the type of person that would always be alert and ready for anything. It would certainly explain why he seemed so calm and collected despite how he raised that gun so nonchalantly.

"Who are you?" Kurapika asked boldly, glancing at the other, passing his clothes over with a look of disdain. They were dirty, as if he'd just come back from rolling around in the dirt. "Are you... really here to kill me? Are you the one who killed my family?"

He felt Leorio's palms crush his upper back to his chest, and for a moment he felt like the older was going to suffocate him. 

Kurapika felt how his guard went up- even though it was completely unnecessary, because in the next moment, the man was lowering the gun, and putting it away. All traces of hostility left those eyes, even if they did remain a little guarded.

"Someone... killed your family?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. This thing is just getting started, and it's going to keep on building, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

"This is Killua- Killua Zoldyck."

Perched neatly on the couch, hot cup of tea in his frail hands, Kurapika stared down that male. Once a man that was ready and willing to kill them both, was now someone who was invited to take a seat, and respectfully told to listen as another hot cup of tea found its way into his hands. Kurapika noticed that the tapping of his fingers and hard line of his jaw, just how awkward he seemed to be feeling.

Understandable, of course. Drinking tea with someone he'd wanted to shoot was ought to do that to a person.

"I'm not about to give my life story to my enemy- and don't get me wrong, kid, you  _are_ my enemy... But there's something important I must discuss with Leorio."

That man, the man that had crushed his own body to his just ten minutes prior to protect him, took a seat next to him. He couldn't help but notice just how close Leorio chose to sit, and how he seemed guarded, ready to move even with his own cup of tea in hand. 

"And I'm right here, Killua. You never just drop by- what is it?"

Killua set the tea aside; sipped only once, where it steamed from at it's place on the coffee table. Killua's form shifted, pale elbows coming to rest on his thighs, just above his knee caps. His eyes conveyed his seriousness, and despite only taking a single drink from his own cup, Kurapika set his tea aside, too. 

"It's Pairo." 

Kurapika turned his attention to Leorio, trying to gauge a reaction. Any reaction. The only one he got, though, was Leorio's lips forming an 'o' and the steady whisper of breath that blew on his tea to cool it. But he did speak.

"Did he shoot himself again?" Leorio said, rather nonchalantly, as if it were of little importance to him. Kurapika didn't want to make assumptions, but what he felt was that it wasn't that Leorio didn't care, but rather... that it happened often?

"Of sorts," Killua admitted, "But to be fair, Knov found something new. It was this... scope-looking thing. I've never seen it before, and the majority of the others didn't know what it was either. He gave it to Pairo to test it out- to see what it did. Pairo was able to attach it to the Mil-hash, and he asked Zushi to help. Pairo looked through that scope, measured from latitude and longitude, and fired. When he got up to check the target he'd been aiming at, he told Zushi to look through the scope and see if he'd made a hit anywhere. According to Knov, Zushi has this need to keep his finger on the trigger while he handles guns... so when Pairo reached the target, he shouted to see if Zushi saw anything, and he got a little trigger happy..."

Another soft whistle of a blow sounded from Leorio. "So it wasn't really Pairo's fault this time, then." 

"No... but in Zushi's defense, Pairo could have asked anyone more skilled and more careful for help. He actually didn't need the help at all. He could have done it himself."

Leorio finally took a sip, and he sat back. "How far was the target? I'd assume that Pairo was a little intimidated due to what happened last time."

Killua's lips pursed. "It was further away than anything you've seen before. This scope- it's a remarkable piece of technology. It didn't have a brand name on it, but everyone's been on their toes trying to figure out what genius came up with such a thing. This thing... it isn't like a normal scope. This scope can be a deadly tool for a sniper. It calibrates to the gun it's connected to, and it tells you how far you can shoot at what stance..."

Kurapika immediately tensed and scooted just a little closer to Leorio. He'd been listening- there were many scopes out there- but he didn't know of a single one that calibrated itself to the type of gun used... except the one his father invented.

"I see- I'll have to take a look at Pairo, then. Since you're in no hurry, I would assume that it's not a fatal wound."

Killua's mouth opened, ready to reply- if Kurapika hadn't stood up, clasping Leorio's hand, he was sure that Killua probably would have said yes.

"I did. My family did- I...  _we_ created that scope. We were going to introduce it and then mass produce it during that party a few days ago..." He squeezed Leorio's hand, shame and embarrassment flushing his face. "I don't know how it got into the public's hands... it hasn't been mass produced, and it's a dangerous weapon that I told my father not to make, but he didn't listen. The stubborn fool..." He cursed softly.

At his sudden stand, both Leorio and Killua were on their feet, Killua's fingers twitching over the gun tucked into his pants, and Leorio with his arm outstretched, ready to protect him.

A small noise of surprise escaped him, and Kurapika quickly found himself behind Leorio, clutching the back of his shirt for dear life. He wasn't used to sudden movements; he wasn't used to danger. He felt small and stupid. All pride he had carried while sauntering about, his prestigious nature and the way he presented himself... it was falling away. Crumbling to bits. There was so much more about the world that he just didn't know, and business wasn't everything. All of this talk about guns, scopes, and doctoring... It was making him just a bit nauseous. 

"Sorry- I didn't mean to... to..."

"You're okay, Kurapika. Just be careful. People like Killua... I'm sure you feel it- how on edge he is? How cautious he is?" Kurapika nodded stiffly from behind, even though Leorio couldn't see. Leorio was watching Killua too intently. "I don't know if you've also noticed, but he also hasn't turned his back to the door once. Do you remember how he was sitting? He was on the edge of the cushion, legs uncrossed, facing in the general direction of the only exit. He was also slightly shifted to the left- that way he could easily get to his weapon if he needed to."

Kurapika was taking it in, but he also didn't know why Leorio was telling him this. It was obvious in Killua's flickering blue eyes that his impatience was growing. His fingers were still twitching.

...

"Pairo." Kurapika murmured softly, turning his attention towards Killua and relaxing his grip on Leorio. The man he hid behind tensed as he slipped out of the protective shield he provided, but he brushed Leorio's arm to calm him and to reassure him. It was odd having someone suddenly so protective of him- he was still a stranger, still in a place he'd barely looked around, and facing a total stranger that Leorio seemed to know very well.

"What _about_ Pairo?" Leorio asked gently, gaze unwavering, never leaving Killua's even though his posture relaxed a little. 

"You should go see him. Go look at him. Pairo is the reason why Killua is here, right?" he asked, searching Killua's gaze.

The hesitant nod from the other confirmed what everyone already knew, but he guessed that this Pairo person was important to him. Gently, ever so cautiously, Kurapika nudged Leorio in Killua's general direction. "Go, then. You said yourself that if he's here, it must be important, right?" he asked gently. "If you go now, I'm sure it would lessen Pairo's suffering. The sooner he's looked at... the better."

Leorio's eyes fluttered shut, and a small breathy laugh escaped him, "I guess you could say I said that... in so many words. I'm surprised that you still seem level-headed. I wonder if you actually are... seeing as how Killua still intends to kill you."

Kurapika blinked, lips twisting. "I... I don't want to die of course, and I have this feeling that if you leave me here all alone that Killua will come for me, but... Pairo's life matters, doesn't it? Pairo probably has family, right? He has an important job, right?"

"He does." Killua immediately answered, "Which is why we must leave with haste. As you said, Leorio, he isn't in a critical condition, but it very well could become one if we don't hurry."

Leorio exhaled harshly, raking long fingers through the front of his hair to the back and glanced from Kurapika's innocent eyes that so gently encouraged him, to Killua's, which indeed expressed his urgency. "I'll... I'll get my stuff- but only if Kurapika comes with me."

"What?" Killua exclaimed, lips drawn back in a snarl. "He can't come!"

"He needs to- and I need your word that no one will harm him- if I'm to save Pairo."

"Leorio!" Kurapika exclaimed, "That isn't necessary! I'll... I'll get away somehow. I'll find someone--"

"That's not good enough, Kurapika," Leorio spoke sharply, "Killua is ready and able to track you down if it's necessary. You don't know what kind of person he is- you don't know what everyone around him and G-"

A hand grasped Leorio's throat in a matter of seconds; Killua's lips parted in a threatening hiss, a growl like none Kurapika had heard before. For a moment, Kurapika was worried that Killua would take his life right then and there. If Pairo really needed help, then there was always the hospital... unless he couldn't. Unless hospitals would ask questions...

"Don't. Not here." Killua hissed through clenched teeth. There was something menacing in his eyes; a look that screamed silence. A look that begged, of sorts, not to finish that sentence. While it had Kurapika curious, he felt the need to respect Killua's wishes. He tugged on Leorio's sleeve worriedly.

"Okay, Mr. Zoldyck- I... I think he gets it." Kurapika whispered hurriedly, respectfully, not wanting to irritate the other further, just in case he really did try to hurt Leorio.

Killua's gaze flicked from Leorio to him in seconds, and while they stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, his grasp loosened, and a coughing Leorio doubled over. Kurapika's fingers trailed along that hard yet smooth back, rubbing, massaging to ease Leorio's fit. Grey eyes worried over the man, his free hand wandering to his throat, brushing it softly. "Hey- are you okay?" he asked.

"He should be fine," Killua grumbled, "I didn't squeeze so hard that I'd break his windpipe, though I can't deny that I was close to it..."

Kurapika's eyes darkened just a little, hardening as he saw Killua take a carefree sort of stance. Arms crossed, lips twisted in a small frown, eyes flickering with urgency. "Come on, hurry up. We don't have all day for you to dawdle. Get your shit."

"Hey... You nearly killed him. You could at least give him a break. It's because of you that he's like this... if you hadn't done that, then maybe-"

"Kurapika, it's okay." Leorio rasped, tousling his hair from behind.

That action, those words, had him realizing how he was standing. How he'd positioned himself in front of Leorio while he was doubled over. How he watched Killua's every movement like a hawk. It was almost as if he were daring Killua to try to come near- to see what would happen if he got within range...

"I want you word, first." Leorio rasped, peering over Kurapika's shoulder from his bent position. "Promise me- give me your word that no harm will befall Kurapika while I'm healing Pairo or any time afterward."

Killua hissed at his words, hating what it meant for him. For him, Leorio well knew, his word was his bond. His word was his lifeline. His vow was... everything to him. If he ever went back on it, Leorio was sure that things would not end up well. Especially for the people he was involved with. 

"No- no, I can't promise anything like that."

"Then I can't heal Pairo. Leave."

A harsh breath escaped a very frustrated Killua, his fingers raking through that cloudy hair, tugging on the strands so hard that Kurapika swore that he'd go bald from something like that.

"Fuck... Fine. I give you my word that no one will harm Kurapika while you heal Pairo- I just... I can't promise that I'll never touch him afterward. That's a heavy bargain you've got there. All I can promise you... at maximum... given the jobs we have lined up and the busy schedule we all have... is three months. But that's maximum, and I can't promise you an exact date- it's more of a rough estimate... is that good enough? If I promise you protection from now through the next three months-?"

"That'll have to do." Leorio brightened. He straightened from his position behind Kurapika, and all the blonde could really think was how generous that time frame was. If Leorio trusted his word, then it was good enough for him. It wasn't like he had anyone that would miss him if he died, and he certainly didn't have anything going for him at the moment... but even so. Leorio wanted him alive, and that was something, right?

Pairo must be someone very important if Killua was willing to give up all of his free time for the next three months. It made him wonder if he was going to keep that promise, after all, if he was willing to kill Leorio, then what chances did he have?

"Ready?" Killua asked, turning towards the door. "We have to go. Quickly. I was supposed to rendezvous with Morel and Knov at the usual place about a half an hour ago- with you."

"I see- That does put a damper on things, doesn't it." Leorio responded, pushing past Kurapika with a few black bags.

Leorio, it would seem, had gathered his things right after Kurapika had been promised a safe return. He didn't seem like someone who'd stall- especially in a situation like this- but Kurapika didn't think he'd have a to-go bag... Nor did he think that Leorio would rush to get his things while Killua was talking. Again, Pairo must be someone special to them if they were both in such a hurry... 

But they sure did seem to butt heads a lot.

Rushing around, though, meant that, for a few moments, Kurapika had been in the room with Killua all alone. Not that he was too particularly worried, but he did have to wonder how strong a promise from Killua could be. He had his doubts- after all, didn't he say that he was the target? That he was the enemy? Protecting an enemy didn't usually go well... did it? But the type of promise that Leorio had made- that no one was to touch him- meant the entire world couldn't touch him. At least not for the next three months. But that was ridiculous- that would be similar to making a man who wanted to kill him be his own personal body guard. It was kind of... scary. Depressing, really, since he would be followed by a man who so desperately wanted to kill him. It made him wonder how long he'd last.

Swallowing thickly, Kurapika forced himself to relax as he followed Leorio. He wanted to stick close... but more so, since he realized they were taking a car. Killua's car. 

It was a sleek black BMW, an easy car to maneuver through traffic- an excellent choice to go unnoticed if they were ever sneaking around- which he was sure that he did plenty of. There were plenty of nice looking cars in the area, so choosing one that fit the city style was... smart. Especially if these people worked in the underworld. It was interesting... how quickly he was becoming involved. He didn't want to be- but he was a target. Regardless if he knew the workings of the underworld, he'd still be in danger. Perhaps the three months he'd been given was advantageous after all. It would give him time to freely observe and analyze how things worked without fear of dying.

Well, maybe only a little since he didn't know what it was like to have Killua's word quite yet- but the nervous glances he shot Leorio earlier had told him how uncomfortable he was. How uncomfortable he would be, really, since he might have to actively participate and help. Leorio's calm, cool gaze was enough to reassure him, though.

It wasn't like he wanted to immediately trust Leorio- especially since he was a random person he'd stumbled upon in a time of great need... but when he stepped back to look at his own situation, he found himself asking why not. Why not trust Leorio? Because he had no one else. There wasn't a single relative out there- everyone was deceased. He was the sole survivor- the last Kurta.

It made him shiver.

The thought of being the last of his line... it was almost surreal. He barely registered climbing into the back of the vehicle, shifting uncomfortably on the squeaky leather seat. He barely registered Leorio's voice, and the gentle hand sifting through his blonde locks as he stared blankly at the back of the front passenger seat.

All he could think about the whole way there was how sad he was. How, after everything- after just a few days of recovery- he was out and about again... but all alone. Leorio was the one that was caring for him right now, and even though he was an adult in his own right, he felt this sense of dependence. The need to look up to someone- whether it be for praise, advice, wisdom, or protection.

He supposed Leorio was that person. Of sorts. But, then, Leorio probably didn't think he would be taking care of him for an extended period of time. How involved they would be would depend upon interaction. For all he knew, during the three months, he'd be shoved off into his own home with Killua occasionally checking in on him. How sad would that be for him, all alone in a house that belonged to his parents and not him... A home that held the belongings of his dead family.

The tree out back... just a memory, as it always had been, but irreplaceable. His parents were dead, and they had died before he could ever believe in himself. Before he even had a chance to be his own person, be someone his family was proud of...

He didn't understand. He still didn't, after all these years, why his family never praised him or looked at him with any sort of affections. For his birthday, he received a pat on the head and a simple 'happy birthday'. For Christmas, he got a 'Merry Christmas' and a tool or two to help him work or help his mother with a future task. It was his sisters that were lavished with gifts. They were encouraged to play, told over and over that they were loved and cherished, that they would be protected no matter what... and that they were proud of them.

He loved his sisters- he really did- but that didn't stop him from envying them. Every time they did what his father or mother had asked of them, they would be told 'good job' and 'have some ice cream'. To him, it was always 'you could have done a better job' and 'next time try harder'- there wasn't a single time he could recall that he had ever been appreciated. That he'd ever been congratulated or hugged or rewarded.

How sad was it that his mother had hired a nanny to raise him? How sad was it that she was more of a mom to him than his mother- and entire family put together- ever was? How sad was it that his mother chose to raise his sisters by herself when his nanny had asked if the children needed raising?

How sad was it that--

"Kurapika."

Blinking, pulled from his thoughts, his gaze lifted. His lips were thinned, eyebrows drawn tightly as he stared down that passenger seat. Leorio, whom had called out to him, had probably thought it was an odd expression.

"Are you okay?" 

What a question. Was he okay? After all these years of neglect, did it look like he was okay? He didn't feel okay. He wanted to vomit, but that was nothing new. 

"I'm fine." Kurapika replied, rather curtly, but he couldn't bear to touch on the subject. He was an adult, and he should get over it. Wallowing in the past was something that his father never did, and if he were still alive, he'd probably tell him to get his act together and be a man. To deal with current problems, because nothing about the past could be changed. Yeah, that was what he would say. 

"Are you absolutely sure? You look pale... do you have a fever again?" Leorio asked, leaning in. Concern for him was evident in his gaze and the way his eyebrows slanted. The feel of his heavy palm against his forehead was brief, but when the man pulled back, he shook his head. "No fever..." He commented softly. 

"Honest- I'm alright. I'm just thinking. I'm sorry to bother you." Kurapika commented quietly. He shifted away from the man in effect, and rest his elbow against the window, catching his head with his palm. He gazed mindlessly out the window, and though he was well aware that Leorio was watching him, the fact that he didn't say anything after that just affirmed how alone he was. 

It had taken him some time, but at the age of eight he had figured out that the phrase 'are you alright' was just as general as the terms 'How are you', 'Good Morning' and 'Have a good day'. At one time, those words from mere strangers had given him comfort. Had enforced the idea that many people knew who he was and cared about him.

But that wasn't so- all they really cared about was his father and the work that he had done. They knew him by default, and had also- one lady had expressed- told him that whoever approached him was probably trying to gain his father's favor anyhow. The nicer people were to the family, the more respected they were, the more the people would get in return. Their wishes and requests would be answered, and their community would flourish after a small donation to keep the towns happy. 

Mere words... meant nothing to him anymore. 

The squealing of tires and the sudden jerk of the car coming to a halt pried him from his thoughts once again, and in a blur, Leorio was encouraging him out of the door with haste. He stumbled a little to get out- practically fell onto the asphalt, really, trying to get out of the man's way, but his elbow was caught.

By Killua.

He was steered towards the sidewalk and then released next to Leorio. "The cafe?" He inquired.

Killua locked the BMW with a small nod, and Leorio encouraged him to follow him. "It's right here. You might want to stay out front--"

"No- not the front. Not in the main hall. Not yet. I'll take him to Pockle, Knov, and Morel while you work on Pairo. The people there need an explanation for Kurapika's presence, and they most certainly need to know why he's not dead yet." Killua grumbled.

Kurapika did not like that. He didn't like the idea of being so far away from Leorio at all- amongst total strangers who could deceive him, torture him, or kill him if they wanted. At the moment, he didn't much believe in the whole 'promise' thing. That had gone out the window long ago with his father and mother. The promises they'd made him when he was younger had made him happy until they were never fulfilled. He'd lost all faith in them so many times, but because they were his parents, he kept forgiving them.

What could a child do, after all, when his parents begged forgiveness? They were the ones that fed him, clothed him, accepted him into the family even if he wasn't raised by them from infancy to childhood. They'd lied to him plenty of times, coerced him into doing things for them with lies and threats... sometimes promises of a reward, but mostly, he was just lied to a lot. 

Crazy how he still loved them, even to this day. Crazy how he had fished for their praise until the day they died. 

"Remember your word, Killua. No one hurts him. No ill will befalls him. Not for three whole months." Leorio reminded. He didn't have to remind him, but Killua nodded anyway and waved it off. "Go to the back. He's on the floor probably bleeding all over the carpet." 

Grimacing, Leorio nodded. "Have fun, then. I'll be a few hours- if what you told me was fact, then that means I'll have to do... Surgery. Of some sorts. Depending on how deep the wound is, it might be even longer. If you get tired of him, bring him back. It might benefit me to have him at my side as an assistant."

Killua's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head. "It's solo for you, always. Why would you want him back there if he's only going to distract you? You tend to talk to fill the silence if there's someone there."

Leorio shrugged. "So what? I either talk to someone unconscious, or I talk to someone awake. There's not much of a difference there."

Kurapika's lips thinned, and he backed away a little. "Leorio- it's okay. If they get tired of me, then I'll just find something else to do. I'll just be in your way, then."

"I'll teach you."

"That's enough- Leorio, go. Please. I've got him."

With one long, promising glance, Leorio assured Kurapika and turned away. It was as if Leorio was almost hesitant to let him out of his sight, but the way he seemed to force himself to turn his back on him told him that he wouldn't be turning around again or changing his mind. While Leorio did his job, it was only proper to stay out of his way. He could do that with Killua.

He felt Killua's hand press against the small of his back, guiding him away from the front door to the cafe, away from the man who'd entered; away from the man who had rescued him and saved his life with his hands.

And speaking of hands- Killua's was smaller by far, definitely rougher and tougher. The way he pushed him forward wasn't as hard so much as it was persistent. He barely had the breath to ask where they were going, let alone express his own concern. What was he to think? Leading him into the alley beside the cafe wasn't exactly assuring. To him, it looked like Killua was leading him to a dead end where a gang of thugs could have their way with him. It was a little spooky.

Before they reached the end of the alley, Killua called out, and crushed his hip to his. Weird... compared to Leorio, it just felt really weird. Though... he supposed it could be because he was shorter and looked younger. 

"Pockle. Knov. Morel." Killua demanded firmly. "It's important. Come out."

Kurapika didn't like this at all. He was certain that, since even Kurapika was bigger, if the three that he'd called out to were as big or bigger, then they'd probably ambush Killua to get to him... He swallowed thickly, and tried to take a step back, but Killua's firm grip wouldn't allow that. His fingernails embedded into his side; it hurt, but not so much to bring him to his knees.

"Killua? What's this about..." a voice murmured, peeking out from the shadows.

Kurapika nearly jumped at their appearance, dare he say even shifting a little closer to Killua because of it. He could feel the smug aura building within the male, and he huffed. Disgusting. Rude. He was a creature, not a man. That was the only explanation. Especially when he saw the three figures fully emerge and bow their heads in respect.

Killua introduced them, pointing out each member and addressing them, and in turn, introducing him as 'the target', and not by his name. He hated that.

Morel, for one, was bigger than them all, and it startled him how deeply he seemed to respect Killua. Even more so when they didn't make a move or protest as Killua explained the last two hours away.

"Boss isn't going to be happy about that." Pockle murmured, crossing his thin arms. Knov adjusted his glasses, and drew his thin body up. Kurapika thought, briefly, that he'd seen Knov somewhere before- perhaps at a meeting or something, since he did dress and present himself like a businessman. Morel was the only one who seemed casual enough to be considered an actual innocent bystander. 

Pockle was an interesting character, though. He didn't dress casually, nor did he dress professionally. He dressed like a hunter- sort of like Killua- except, he looked like he was about to head out on a mission. He dressed all in black, elbow pads and knee pads present, gun slung over his back. He had on dark cargo pants; he didn't want to know what those pockets concealed, but he did see a small hand gun peeking out from underneath his sweatshirt. His hair was stuffed into that hat; he couldn't tell the color. The only thing he could really see was his face- and especially those eyes. Narrow and calculating.

He'd be damned if he wasn't a hunter. With a sharp eye and a gun on hand, any animal would easily fall prey to his skill. 

But, he supposed, if he was involved with Killua, that it wasn't just animals being hunted... or rather, Pockle had a very broad definition of animal. The thought alone was scary- animal hunting, or human hunting was a thin line to tread. If he wasn't careful- which he was sure he had to be- he'd get caught. He did  _not_ want to get caught up with Pockle.

"No, he won't. Especially when he learns that I'll have to spend the next three months protecting this brat. After that, then we can kill him, though, so it's not like it will bother me too much... what bothers me is that I'm wasting my time trying to protect him from everything."

Kurapika snorted so loud that he had to cover his own mouth. He'd snorted in his head, but apparently it just... decided to become verbal, too. "You know I'm right here, right? You talk about me as if I'm invisible or something." He couldn't resist adding. Especially when such a noise gained all four party's attention. 

"You might as well be." Pockle commented, "You only have three months left to live, but your family died in that mass shooting downtown, right? Do you even have anyone to go back to?"

Kurapika's lips thinned, eyes narrowing, as if daring him to keep going. Daring him to keep insulting him.

"I thought so. I don't know why you even bothered trying to gain an extra three months if you're just going to die anyway. Do you have unfinished business or something?"

Before Kurapika could even make a move- though he couldn't have even if he had tried- someone else took the stand. Killua's grip was too tight to escape from, so even if he decided to throw himself at the other, he probably would end up bleeding.

"Enough, Pockle. What's done is done." Morel confronted, hand grasping his small shoulder. "It's none of our business what he has left to do- the question is why he's still alive. If his family was murdered, that means that he was either left alive for a reason, that he purposefully killed his family himself, or it was that somehow he'd escaped unnoticed. I think it's highly unlikely that he'd kill his family- especially with the way he's bristling up like that. And- if he killed his family, do you think he'd purposefully ask them to try to fatally wound him in the process? If he wanted to make it look like he was innocent when he was really guilty, don't you think he would have been shot in safer areas?"

Pockle shrugged Morel's hand off his shoulder and shook his head. "That's beside the point. He's a dead man anyway."

"No, Pockle, you're not understanding." Knov stepped in. "Since it's unlikely that he's the killer, that means he was either left alive or he somehow escaped. It means that he's either being watched, or he's being hunted. If he wasn't killed in that room, they'll know. He's still in danger, and by associating with us, so will we." 

Pockle's lips drew back in a snarl, and he threw his hands in the air. "Fuck this! Killua, is there a way to fix this?"

The fingers on his back dropped, and an audible sigh fled small lips. "Well, I suppose... but it'd really be more work than it should be, and because of our trips and schedules, it'd be impossible. The easiest thing to do would be to take him to base and hide him there, but the problem is that he'll know people, and he'll know the exact location from which we operate. Within those three months, he'll able to contact whoever he wants and upset the peace treaties we've made with others. I don't think there's another option unless Leorio is willing to keep watch over him. Either way, we'll just have to deal with it."

All three of the new comers lowered their heads, arms crossed, thinking. If there was another solution, the three would definitely think of one.

"What will we do to keep him busy? So he doesn't contact anyone and report us? He can still call the police--"

"Who says I will?" Kurapika hissed. He was a little tired of all this talk- especially when they were acting as if he weren't there. "You know that my family is dead, what reason would I have to destroy your life?"

"Scenario: You may try to rebuild your father's company. Make it what it was but better- with our ties and connections, that could be a big achievement." Killua spoke, though calm, there was something about the way that he said it that had him shivering. His tone was icy, edgy, and definitely dangerous.

"I have no reason to. I didn't agree with my father's type of business." Kurapika retorted.

Shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably, Kurapika sighed. "Is there anything I can do to express how much of a threat I'm actually _not?"_ He groaned. "I don't stand to gain anything. My family is dead, and I don't know my father's contacts very well. For all intents and purposes, I could very well decide to live on a fucking farm in the middle of no where."

Pockle growled softly, but Kurapika paid him no mind. If he was willing to cooperate and do whatever it was that they wanted, he didn't see any problem. Perhaps, maybe, if he could express how useful he really was, then in three months time, they might not kill him. If he found some way to be better off alive than dead...

"Well," Morel began, scratching the back of his neck. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. He glanced at Knov, who also mirrored his actions.

"What if... What if he went on the dangerous jobs? What if we used him as bait? You know... get Cargo we need. If he dies, it's not our problem, right?"

"Wrong." Killua interjected, teeth clenched. "I have to protect him for three months, remember? If he goes on a job, I have to go with him, and that'll be more work on my end. I have so much I have to do already."

Knov hummed, crossing his arms over his thin frame, lips pursed, jaw set. "Messenger? What if he did menial tasks under Leorio's supervision? Paperwork?"

"He could easily get access to information] to use against us that way." Pockle objected.

"Not necessarily. If we give him part of the boss' job, he should be fine, right? Organization, intake, location... Since locations often change, he won't necessarily know who we're dealing with. If we brush him up on usual routines and groups- as long as he knows skill set and ability, he should be able to send us off on missions. The boss always hates doing that. That, and he's always irritable without his coffee- so there's that. Maybe he could be our little Errand Boy?" Morel suggested. "If Leorio's house becomes the place of supervision, we could come and go as we please, and if something needs to be sent to base, then one of us or someone else could pick it up?" 

Killua slowly nodded at that, finger resting on his chin thoughtfully. His blue eyes expressed a thousand different emotions in the moment, each emotion flickering to the next with a single twitch or blink. It was interesting to watch, but Kurapika immediately looked away when Killua's gaze came to rest on him. 

"Think you can do that, kid?" 

Blinking, twiddling with his own fingers, Kurapika nodded. "I suppose... if it helps ease you..." 

Pockle clapped once, immediately, palms pressing against palms. "Well, that's settled, then. I'll go tell the boss what we've decided. Hopefully he won't kill me in the process."

Morel snorted. "Pockle, if he tried to kill any of us, he wouldn't be able to. Especially you- you're a slippery son of a bitch, you know that."

The man's eyes gleamed at the compliment, though Kurapika could hardly call it that. All he saw of Pockle was his eyes; he didn't know how he could move so quickly with so much weight- especially with that gun slung over his shoulder like it was.

"Give him my report, too." Killua said quickly, pulling a folded piece of paper. The second he held it out, it was snatched from his hand. Pockle practically bolted from his position, passing all of them in one swift movement. Awkwardly, even within his own mind, the only way he could explain how quick and nimble on his feet Pockle was, was to compare him to a ninja. It was a stupid thought that had him blushing a little. He wasn't a kid anymore, so why was he just a little bit impressed?

"For now, then, you'll stay with Leorio." Killua said, turning to him, breaking him from his thoughts. He shoved those small hands into his pockets. "For the majority of the three months when I can't be around as often, Leorio will keep watch over you, and I'll station a few people outside his apartment just to make sure everything is going smoothly. I can't say that I'll be the one watching you all the time- I do have a job of my own- but for the majority of the time, I should be able to keep tabs on you. As long as you don't go wandering about, I don't think you should have any real problems. Just stick to the jobs that we give you, and if we need you, we'll call Leorio."

Kurapika nodded in acknowledgement, and Killua turned back to the two remaining men he'd called upon. 

"I've got the cafe situation from here. You two should report to the boss and then come back. Ask him what we should do about the scope, too, because I'm sure he'd like to know how Pairo ended up the way he did. As much as I hate to tell him, he needs to know that we had to call on Leorio again."

Both nodded, and with a less impressive exit, they, too, were gone from sight. When they were alone again, Killua propped his back against the concrete wall and sighed, hands still in his pockets. His stature, though still guarded, looked weary, as if all he wanted to do was go home.

...

Did he have a home? Or did he live at their base? Where did they eat? How did Killua live?

All these questions came flooding into his mind in an instant, and he wanted to ask so badly, but based upon Killua's earlier concern about knowing too much, he thought better. Instead, he was a little curious about Leorio. Why was it a bad thing to call upon the man? Clearly everyone knew him. He was involved- and based on their opinion of him, he must be a damn good one, too. He would know, too, he supposed, having come back from the brink of death. 

"Why... Why is it such a big deal to ask Leorio for help?" He asked cautiously. "I can understand why you wouldn't want to go to the hospital for help, but you must have a doctor of your own right? Or does this kind of thing not happen very often?"

Killua's eyes, which had slipped shut in the moments of silence he was given, fluttered open again at the question. A soft sigh hummed in his throat, and for just a moment, Kurapika felt bad about asking. He could easily ask Leorio... but then, he assumed, parts would be left out. Perhaps Leorio didn't know why, either.

"Leorio  _was_ our doctor." Killua said grimly, "I would still like to think he  _is_ our doctor, surgeon, friend, and the like, but the boss let him go. It was out of my hands. Don't get me wrong- we all like the guy just fine, and we all still go to him for help sometimes, but the boss has been scouring the area for another good doctor to take his place. He won't give up on the idea that maybe he can find someone better than Leorio- but I don't think so. I've never seen anyone damn near as skilled as he is. He's probably almost finished with Pairo. I've seen that man resurrect half or more of the members back at base. I don't think any doctor tries as hard as he does. As long as we've known him, there was only one loss. Though... for that one we don't blame him- but he still blames himself. That's why he brings everything with him now. That's why he hides various medications and as much of it as he can, because he swore that if he just had the proper tools and the proper medication, that person would have lived. But it wasn't his fault, really. He had everything he needed right in front of him, the poor thing was just... too far gone."

Kurapika's lips thinned, and he glanced at the ground. He couldn't help but feel bad for the guy- maybe that was why he tried so hard to save him. Maybe... Maybe that was why, even if he knew he was a target, he couldn't let another person die in front of his eyes again. That much he could understand. But one question was nagging him- a part that didn't resonate within him very well.

"If... If he was so amazing and impressive, saving you all like he did even with that one loss... that couldn't have been the reason he was let go, right?"

Killua's eyes flashed a bright blue in the dark alley, but it held no murderous intent. Killua was, to say, simply surprised at the question.

"How perceptive of you." Killua grumbled. "No- you're right. He wasn't let go because of that loss. Komugi was a goner anyway because she'd been shot in the heart. There's nothing any of us could have done. Komugi had asked to be made comfortable so she could go in peace, but Leorio didn't give her that because he wanted to save her. She was a good friend of his, but that was in the first few months of knowing him. After that, he was avidly taking care of all of us."

"So, why _was_ he let go?" Kurapika pressed, fingers lacing in front of him. 

"He was let go because he didn't agree with some of the boss' decisions. The missions we do are dangerous enough as it is, but going in blind and without any protection was something Leorio objected to. I object to it, too, but because of my position and relation, I was told to stand down. Leorio became an outcast, and told never to associate with us. But the boss knew that it was a bit much, considering we all returned wounded in some aspect. We see him every now and then, and Leorio does his best to teach us what to do in an emergency. That's the only thing he can do; he slips some pain meds into our pockets every now and then with a few other things just to make sure we make it out alive. We all know him very well- he's a good friend of ours- but I think to some extent, he misses being with us."

Kurapika's brows furrowed, and for all the world, he just wanted to hug the poor man.

"How long has it been since he was last with you?"

Silence followed his question, but that was only because Killua pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out, lit it, and inhaled deeply. It was only after a few drags that he responded, offering Kurapika one. He politely declined.

"Two and a half years." Killua responded softly, blowing that cloud of smoke in the opposite direction.  

A wave of sadness washed over him like a tidal wave. He didn't think it was possible to feel bad for someone who wanted to kill him. Leorio probably wanted to kill him, too, for the same reason Killua did- and he'd only been saved because he couldn't stand the idea of not being able to save someone in need. Even if he was the target, Leorio probably didn't want to face another death by the hands of someone else. 

"Have you tried convincing your boss to bring him back?" Kurapika asked softly. "If anything... you guys are his home... right? If you're his friends, you guys must all mean a lot to him. Doesn't your boss know that?"

"Of course he does, he's not cruel." Killua said curtly, flicking the end of his cigarette. Ashes fell as he continued. "Leorio was told to leave and never to come back because there was a point where one's objections could be spread and supported. If he didn't let him go, it could have caused a riot. Leorio knew that, even if he was speaking his mind. Even if the boss wanted him back, there's no way Leorio would. He knew what he was getting into when he said it, and he knew what would happen. But I get why he did- he was just concerned for us. He loved all of us- and you're right, we are his family... which is why we haven't abandoned him. He'll always be our friend. He'll always be the boss' friend, too."

"Do you... do you protect him? Even though he's so far away?"

Killua shook his head. "He can protect himself. He's a big boy. He's not a Pairo, I can say that much. He's very careful, and he has the skills necessary to keep himself alive. Once you're family, you're always family- skills included."

A good philosophy. Kurapika wanted to see what Killua's family was like- because, it would seem, that this group was more of a family than anything. But... he had to wonder about their real families. Were they adopted into the group as a whole, too?

"What about--"

"Listen, I'd love to answer all of your questions, but if you want to know more, ask Leorio. He's not bound by rules anymore, and he can certainly try to protect you from us if he really wants to. I'm bound by our law not to share information with the enemy- and just because we're talking here doesn't make us friends at all. Got it? There's only so much I can tell you."

"Can you tell me why you want to kill me, at least?"

"No. That's one of the things I can't."

" _Why_ , though. I'm innocent, I swear. How can you kill an innocent man?"

"Who says you're innocent?" Killua hissed, demeanor quickly flipping upside down. From relaxed and calm to hostile and aggressive in a manner of seconds, Kurapika flinched.

"No, really, I haven't committed one crime. The only thing I've done is made speeches and stay inside. I don't handle or do anything at all- if you're mad at someone, it should be my mother and father, not me."

Killua's eyes narrowed dangerously, his fingers lashing out to grip his arm tightly. The cigarette fell from his fingers, and he squished it under his foot, dragging it around without even glancing downward.

"You listen here, kid," Killua growled, "I may be obligated to watch you for the next three months, and I may not like it, but I gave Leorio my word that I would. I'm not inclined to explain myself unless the boss wants me to, alright? If you knew why I was going to kill you, you would deny, and the rest of us would waste precious time trying to figure out if you were innocent rather than getting more important things done. Do you understand? If the boss says you're dangerous, then you are. It doesn't necessarily have to be something that you've done, but rather, what you're capable of doing. There's so much that can make a person dangerous, so don't you dare tell me you're an innocent man when you damn well know you aren't." He hissed.

Kurapika tried to wrench his arm from Killua's grasp, but it was too tight. It was starting to hurt a little, in fact...

"Let- let go. It hurts." Kurapika said softly, using his other fingers to try to pry him away from his arm.

Killua squeezed his arm even tighter, wrenching a cry from his lips, before he fully let go, and propped himself back against the wall. "Watch yourself." Killua commented, pulling out another cigarette. "Otherwise, you may not live a full three months."

Kurapika cupped his arm, pulling it to his chest. It throbbed even without touching it. He was sure that later on it would bruise.

"I'm... I'm going inside. I think coffee sounds nice right about now."

Killua's fingers gestured towards the main street, spreading, as if giving permission. His fingers then came to grab the cigarette between his pale lips; once removed, a billowing cloud of smoke escaped his mouth.

"Several others are inside. If they don't recognize you, then you won't have problems. I'm sure that they won't do anything if they don't want to blow their cover- it  _is_ just a regular cafe- but if you get into trouble it's not my fault."

Kurapika took a few more steps back. "They can't hurt me, though..."

Killua practically choked- but before Kurapika could even think about being concerned, he discovered that he was laughing. Really laughing. How rude.

"You're an ignorant fool, you know that. They can hurt you all they want- I'll even let them- so long as you're not in mortal danger. If you bust your own nose thinking I'm going to stop them, then it's your own damn fault. I'm not about to stop a fight. All I agreed to was protecting you from danger. I wouldn't consider my own friends a threat unless they pull out a gun or a knife."

"But what if they beat me to death!" Kurapika exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Killua exhaled harshly. He ran his fingers through his white hair and shook his head. Pointing his cigarette at him, he took a few steps toward him. "Really? You don't know how to defend yourself? How old  _are_ you?"

Kurapika swallowed, looking away in embarrassment. It wasn't really his fault. He never got into physical fights, and his parents never taught him or encouraged him to learn anything like that. He wasn't street smart by any means- he didn't have to be. His family was wealthy, and getting wealthier with every passing year. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know any better. But he did look pretty pathetic, now that he was confronted with that possibility. 

Shaking his head, he backed away some more, and then fully turned his back to the man.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just sit on the curb."

"What, and get beat up there instead? In public?" 

Kurapika's fists clenched. "Then I'll wait in the  _car."_

A chuckle. "Not unless you want a swarm of people outside it. No one stays in my car after I've gone. Unless you want to get dragged out of it and get pummeled in the street instead of the sidewalk, that wouldn't be a good idea either."

Kurapika turned, letting out an exasperated, irritated noise. "Where the hell can I wait for Leorio to be  _done_ then?" He hissed.

With a smug grin, Killua took another long drag on his cigarette. "Anywhere you like."

* * *

 In the end, Kurapika made up his mind. Rather than chancing his life on the curb or inside the devil's car, he decided to take his chances inside the cafe. If what Killua said was true, then it was just a regular cafe like the next one. Maybe it wasn't filled all the way with Killua's friends, but if there were any, they had no real reason to attack him. After all, if he remembered correctly, it wasn't until after Killua had introduced him to Knov, Morel, and Pockle that the three got defensive- so if he was right about the others not knowing what he looked like, then for all intents and purposes, he was a regular citizen walking into a coffee shop to order coffee. 

It had to be the safest of choice. 

He had ordered a regular mocha, chose a window seat, and waited patiently for Leorio to return. Unfortunately, it took up the majority of the day.

On his third mocha, staring out the same window, the sun was setting, basking the rest of the sky in colors he'd never seen before. An orange tint with a dash violet and hot pink... Such bold colors on that never-ending canvas known as the sky...

He was successfully distracted by it's beauty- so much so that he was startled when he felt a palm on his right shoulder. He jumped.

"Were you in here this whole time?" Leorio asked softly, thumb running across his shoulder. It was a comforting gesture that set him immediately at ease. Whether it was because he was a doctor or because he was just being himself, Kurapika had himself convinced that Leorio was being overly cautious and careful around him.

"It's getting pretty late," He continued quietly, "The shop is emptying and getting ready to close. Killua is waiting in the car to take us back home. It's getting darker..."

Kurapika glanced upward, meeting that kind brown gaze with a small smile.

Business partner or not, doctor or almost-doctor-working-for-a-gang, Leorio was far kinder than he'd noticed. Granted, he'd never met him, but he had a feeling that if he had met him a long time ago, he would still be as kind-hearted as he was right now.

"You're tired aren't you." Kurapika whispered softly, smiling right back just as gently, because he couldn't help it.

"So are you." Leorio shot back with an all-knowing glance.

He was. Kurapika hadn't noticed it before, but he was indeed tired. Not half as tired as Leorio must be, though. If what Killua said about Leorio was true, then he put his all into healing Pairo.

"How is he?" Kurapika asked, evading telling Leorio how right he was.

"Fine. Better than he was. He should recover in a few weeks time, maybe even earlier. You'd be surprised at how quickly that kid heals." He smiled.

Offering his big, warm palm, face up, Kurapika took it.

They were both tired; it was evident in the way they moved so sluggishly. Heads turned as they walked out together; Kurapika thought he heard small whispers, but he ignored him. If he was with Leorio, he felt safe. When Killua was around, no doubt he would be on edge... but he still felt that little nudging of assurance. That little voice that told him that he was being protected despite being practically antagonized by the short man.

Leorio was the first to get into the back seat of Killua's black BMW, but as soon as Kurapika slid in and closed the door, his head met Leorio's strained shoulder, and his eyes fell closed in an instant. He didn't think it was possible to be so exhausted- especially when he didn't do anything most of the day except drink mochas... 

Perhaps it was the sugar, or perhaps it was because his body wasn't used to moving around so much so soon after what had happened; he just didn't know. What he did know, though, was that somewhere along the way, he'd fallen asleep just like that. He hadn't buckled or really try to get in a comfortable position at all- he simply fell asleep the second he sat down next to the kind man.

Next thing he knew, he felt warm palms wrapped around his small frame, and the comfort of that strong chest against his cheek. Carried. He was being carried.

"I won't stay tonight- I'm sure you'll watch him just fine. I'll be back tomorrow morning at seven."

A simple nod must have been mustered from the enormous man, because he didn't hear a single word. Perhaps it was because Leorio was afraid of waking him up. Too late for that. 

But he liked being carried.

A lot, actually... 

The only time he could ever recall being carried was by his nanny so very long ago when he was merely an infant. He was sure his mother held him at one point, too, but he didn't know for sure. He'd never know, now that she was gone for good...

His face pressed harder into that strong chest, trying to rid himself of the thoughts that began to swarm him, but if Leorio noticed, he didn't say anything about it.

"I think... you deserve a good night's sleep tonight." The man whispered. He didn't dare open his eyes, but he did hear a door creak open. He could only assume he was going to return to the same bed he'd been sleeping on. He was right, of course, but the bedsheets felt clean, as if he'd changed them. Though, somewhere in his muddled up brain, he couldn't recall when. It smelled fresh from the laundry as he was set down, but more importantly, it smelled like Leorio. 

"Kurapika- hey, can you wake up for me?" Leorio whispered. He went so far as to run his fingers through his hair.

Even though Kurapika was already awake, he dared to pretend he hadn't heard. The sensation- a touch so foreign to him- felt so nice, even if it was from someone he'd formally met only a few days ago. It was something he was never given as a child, so he tried to forgive himself for this moment of selfishness, telling himself, reassuringly, that he deserved a few seconds ago before he roused. 

"Kurapika..." His name was echoed quietly, fingers shifting through his hair again. It made him shiver. That warm palm against his head was nothing like his mother's- or his father's- but all the same, it was like he was earning pieces of his childhood that his parents had forbidden him so long ago.

When that warm hand finally fell away, Kurapika knew it was time to rouse himself before Leorio got irritated. He didn't want that at all- but then, he'd never really seen the man irritated before. When he did- he was sure he would- it would certainly be an interesting sight. 

"There you are." He was greeted warmly as his grey eyes fluttered open. "I was starting to think you'd really went out like a light. You did for a while in the car- I know that." he mused softly. "Two minutes, okay? I want to let you change. You've been wearing those clothes for a few days, and even though they're mine, I want you to wear something else so that I can wash them, okay? You won't always have to wear my clothes if you don't want to; we can always swing by your house later, but I figured you'd be the most comfortable wearing them because they're big and made of cotton. They're warmer that way." 

Kurapika rubbed his eyes sleepily, noting how exhausted Leorio looked, too. Poor guy. Looking after him like this when he was clearly tired... it would have been fine to leave him on the couch and let him sleep there...

Which, if he wasn't wrong, was where Leorio was sleeping for the past few days that he'd been injured. He felt a little bad taking up his personal space- he hadn't really even looked around or appreciated the place, yet. He hadn't really explored- he'd been confined to his bed until today. But unluckily for him, he hadn't gotten a chance to explore then, either. He was immediately swept up in Killua's presence and the need to see an injured Pairo who could probably die if he wasn't looked at. 

Perhaps tomorrow, though... tomorrow he could look around and explore. Maybe Leorio would let him do that. Maybe he'd even give him a personal tour of the house- er... apartment. 

"Ah- where do you want me to put the clothes, then?" He asked softly, wanting to take care of it quickly- but more for Leorio's sake than for his. "Why don't I take the couch tonight? You had to have been sleeping there this whole time; You're exhausted and you deserve--"

"No, that's quite alright. You're not fully healed yet. I'm just glad you didn't get into any fights, because-" Leorio dared lift the hem of his shirt to expose his pale skin. Kurapika blushed and tried his best not to reveal his face to the man who was currently examining his torso. "-You could have easily torn the stitches in your side. If you weren't careful like you had been, you could easily be on the couch right now, unconscious while I put you back together again."

Kurapika winced a little, even though Leorio's tone was light and teasing. "Sorry." He whispered.

Leorio looked up, smiling, and shook his head. "Hey- no, you're fine. You didn't do anything wrong. I commend you on being careful, but the stress of moving around so much and suddenly being active again is probably what made you so tired today. It's probably why you knocked out in the car. That, and all the sugar you were drinking."

"And caffeine." Kurapika added with a yawn.

"And the caffeine." Leorio repeated.

He took a step back, letting Kurapika sit up, hand cautiously ready to support him if it was too much movement to handle. But he got up just fine- it stung a little, but it didn't hurt. 

"My dresser is right in front of you. I'll wait out in the hallway. You just put the clothes on the bed while you change, and after you're done let me know and I'll grab them. I changed the sheets already this morning after you got up today, so you should be fine. Tomorrow, I think it might benefit you to shower instead of bathe. Try not to move too much when you do. The shower head doesn't give a very hard stream, so it should be fine."

Nodding sleepily in acknowledgement, he began undressing. He didn't realize Leorio was still in the room- but he blamed that on how tired he was. He didn't really care at the moment- but Leorio was gone before he finished taking off his shirt. He didn't want to waste the man's time anyway, so he made quick work of taking all of his clothes off- including the underwear that he'd generously spared.

He felt a little bad about taking up his space, wearing his clothes, and using his house. He wasn't a freeloader, and he didn't want to be... but he'd have to be for a little while. He knew he'd be a freeloader for the next three months, too, so within that time he'd have to try to find a way to pay him back for his generosity. But... it was a little sad that he'd only have three months to do so. 

He quickly shook that depressing thought from his head, and grabbed a grey t-shirt from the middle drawer, some grey sweat-pants to match, and some underwear. Once on, he opened the door, and invited Leorio back in. All he did, though, was grab the clothes, and encourage him into the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

When the light was flicked off and the door shut behind him, Kurapika- whom was exhausted beyond measure- paid Leorio's abrupt behavior no mind, and pulled back the covers to climb into the plush bed. It was warm and welcoming, unlike how the outside had been. It hadn't been so chilly to notice it, but after having been in a warm vehicle and pulled out of it, it was just a little bit uncomfortable. Only a little, though, because Leorio could practically be labeled as a space heater. No one was that warm- no one in the whole fucking world, and yet here he was, in this house, probably without a heater because you know what? He probably didn't need one. With that kind of build, no one would need one. 

He felt clean when he finally wiggled down into the sheets of the King sized bed. Though he hadn't taken a shower, everything smelled clean, and his limbs instantly relaxed. He had a feeling that once he closed his eyes, he would be out the whole night. Which usually never happened, but there was always this hope that he'd get that good night's rest.

Unfortunately for him, though, he'd only gotten a good few hours. Kurapika tossed and turned uncomfortably at three am in the morning.Though Leorio's bed was comfortable enough, there was something preventing him from reaching that level of unconsciousness again. That level of sleep where he didn't have to worry about his real limbs or his real heart beating in his chest. That type of sleep that allowed him to move freely in spirit, uninjured by such a trifle as a gun. 

Somewhere in the night, he'd made a sound. He was sure of it- that he'd called out to his family. To someone who would listen. He was sure that he'd done so- because his throat tightened, and his eyes burned, as if he'd been trying to his hardest not to cry. He had to have made some sound, because he didn't want to be alone. He really didn't, despite how Leorio had exited earlier, because being alone brought back memories. Terrible memories and painful ones that he didn't want to touch. Being alone... also reminded him how very dead his family was. 

He supposed the members of his family that he missed the most were his sisters. They were always doted on by his mother, and presented with gifts by his father, but they'd always shared with him. They always included him in whatever treats they received, even if their parents disagreed with it. He was proud of them, even if they were younger than him by several years. He remembered them climbing on him, begging him to read them a story, watch a movie with them, or introduce them to some of his friends. He didn't have many friends at all, but if he considered anyone a friend, his sisters would be the only ones.

He found himself burying his face into the pillow on the edge of the bed, wrapping the thick duvet around his body. He wanted to shield himself from the world. He wanted to hide for the rest of his life. There was nothing now that was driving him to keep going. His family was all gone, even those he didn't particularly mind. He was all alone in this savage, cruel world. No business associate of his father's would take him in or call him family- his father was a rich snob that used people for money and for benefits. Who would want the son of a man like that? He'd fought his way to the top of the industry ladder, and he'd succeeded through drastic means. 

Pastel lips parted, taking in a particularly shaky breath.

Composure was quickly escaping him, and somehow, he had to wonder if Leorio was giving him morphine in such a heavy dosage... to distract himself from these thoughts. Thoughts that screamed in his head, echoing how useless and worthless he was. How, after all the years of being treated like trash, he wasn't treated like anything at all. He had no goals, and he had no plans. His future, as far as he'd known them to be, had completely been wiped out from underneath him. All his work, all his life that had been dedicated toward making his father and mother proud of him... had gone right out that window with him when he was trying to escape from his shooter.

He muffled a soft cry, but froze when he heard a soft tap from the other side of the bedroom door. It opened after a few seconds, and lights from the hallway spilled into the room.

"Kurapika? I heard you call my name... I wasn't sure if you were dreaming or if you actually wanted me..."

Kurapika sat up immediately, stunned just a little that he had called for Leorio, and no one else. Perhaps... Perhaps it was because he was being so kind to him during this time...

"I... I don't want to be alone." Kurapika whispered, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm... starting to remember... bits and pieces of thoughts that I'd had of my past. Of Lily and Reina... Of times that I shared with them when my parents were expecting more of me... Leorio, I miss them..."

Leorio breathed a soft sigh, and it wasn't until the bed shifted slightly that Kurapika raised his head. His soft grey eyes, like rose quartz, glimmered in the soft moonlight that slipped into the room through the window.

"Then I'll stay the night in here. I know what it's like to lose your family in one day... if you'd permit me..."

He scooted closer to the younger, pulling the blankets up and over his feet, and over his torso. He offered his hand, and reassured him with those eyes. Eyes that conveyed a thousand words. Not a single word was pity.

Comfort. He was trying to comfort him.

His hand slipped into his, holding it, squeezing it just a little as he was pulled closely, and propped against his chest. The elder fixed the blankets, and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, caressing each lock with a gentility that he wasn't used to. It felt nice.

Leorio's arms fit the curve of his spine, and the soothing motions of his fingers in his hair didn't cease. The smell of Leorio beneath him, the steady breaths that he took, and the constant movements relaxed his body in a way he wasn't sure he'd ever get to. This type of relaxation... this type of comfort... 

It felt like he was home. Really home- like, after all the years that he'd lived with his family, he hadn't really been home until this moment in time.

Kurapika shifted into his hold, cheek resting on that soothing chest. He could hear his heart beating even underneath his shirt, and he sighed softly at how steady it was. How reassuring...

"Try to get some sleep, Kurapika. I know it's been difficult for you these last few days, but don't worry... You're alive, you're still living, and you'll build a new life that you're proud of. I know it. You seem like that kind of person..."

Eyes fluttering, fingers digging into that shirt, Kurapika felt himself slipping into slumber. With Leorio so close, assuring him, calming him, he couldn't help it. With a soft 'thank you', Kurapika easily slipped into slumber.

Had he tried to stay awake any longer, he might have felt those lips against his head. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked chapter 2; I'm trying to make an effort to update every week give or take a few days. Please let me know in the comments if you think I should keep going :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO LAME-- promising to update every week PFFF. I started college and everything in my life turned to shit. BUT! I wrote the next chapter. Have fun reading.
> 
> I hope you have some clarity after reading this chapter :)

Waking up wasn't always easy. In the past, he probably would have batted at the shades next to the window to block out the sunlight that filtered into the room, but here- here in this spacious room- he wasn't even close to it. Drapes shielded the window in his own room back home, blackening out the world so he wouldn't have to deal with it- but right now...

He didn't have that luxury. He wasn't home- he was somewhere else. Somewhere nice that smelled vaguely like musky autumn. There were no drapes or blinds; the window- a floor to ceiling- was just too massive for them. He didn't have anything like this at his own house, despite it's massive size. Kurapika sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes a little. He noticed, of course, that he was alone. He didn't know if he had dreamed Leorio's presence last night, but if he had, what a dream it was. Being held so closely like that- no, it couldn't have been a dream... but something so sentimental, something so comforting and careful- things he hadn't had as a child- must have been dreamed.

He noticed, too, how brightly the sun reflected off the white walls of the room. The morning sun was apathetic, but something about it felt endearing. A wall made up entirely of glass showed off the perfect view of the countryside Leorio had. The bed he was on, too, far exceeded that of a king's size- like it was built entirely for him. Maybe Leorio had made it, or maybe he had a custom-fit one that lined the wall. He was unsure, but the more he looked around, from the high ceilings to the massive bedroom he found himself in, he was beginning to realize that this wasn't an apartment at all. This wasn't even close. This was... this was a penthouse. An expensive penthouse, at that. He thought, perhaps, that penthouses were usually on the top floor- the very very top floor... but wasn't he on the bottom floor? Or was that just an illusion, too?

He didn't know how he could mistake a penthouse for a small apartment- he'd been so sure, especially with the fire escapes lining up the wall outside... 

But perhaps he was hallucinating. It wasn't every day he got shot... But it wasn't every day that he found himself mistaking a massive complex for an apartment, either.

Still, the morning light, even though it had rudely awakened him, was still somewhat warm and welcoming. He didn't know why though.

No, he knew exactly what the reason was for this feeling. This thrill- this joy in his chest... Knowing that he was alive and well- especially after surviving what he had; especially after being told that his life was in jeopardy, was a fact he hadn't realized until only just seconds ago. It was steadily being pieced back together in his mind, like he was finally waking to the real world. Everything was so vivid, so colorful, so... extravagant.  He looked up at the window and let the truth of his situation strike him for the very first time as his reality hit him- especially yesterday.

He only had three months to live- and it was all thanks to Leorio that he even had that much at all.

Not only that, but his entire life, though small, seemed to flash before his eyes. His accomplishments, though few, and his hardships, in a plethora. Who he was suddenly seemed to shift into place- it was as if he had been stripped bare, at his most vulnerable as he'd fallen under the influence of antibiotics. He recollected, to some extent, how he'd tried to carry himself when he first met the man- and suffice to say he was absolutely mortified by what he remembered. He hadn't properly told the other just who he was- they still barely knew each other, and the fact that Leorio had saved his life shouldn't have made such a difference... except that it did. A part of him knew that he could trust the man- otherwise why would he go through all the trouble to save his sorry ass? But still, that didn't help him understand why this prickle of awareness surged through his skin, as if sensing the close vicinity of the other.

Leorio was here in the house somewhere- he could feel it- but where was a different story. He'd have to find out. 

Carefully slipping from the bed, Kurapika stepped toward the window. He was careful not to touch the glass- he didn't want to accidentally leave smudges. It looked like it was clean, well-kept, and by the looks of the rest of the spacious room, rather... new. Perhaps that was bad judgement on his part- but someone like Leorio didn't seem like the type of person to move around. If this place was new, then there had to be a reason for his departure. Killua had said just the day before that he'd been gone for about two years now... maybe it was because Leorio didn't have a lot of stuff that made it seem like it was new. Maybe it was because there was no clutter and everything sparkled- who really knew.

It  _was_ unnecessarily spacious- especially for one person... but perhaps that was too presumptuous of him. He  _did_ feel like he was looking around for the very first time, though. Everything seemed crystal clear; he could only assume that he was on autopilot the whole time he'; been awake, though thankfully retraining most of what had transpired. Medicine did tend to do that to him... and with morphine at the helm, he wasn't so sure that he could properly tell anything. As far as he knew, the world was a completely different place.

His soft grey eyes flickered about the room. The scenery- of the countryside, of the mountains, of the distant peaks and spectacular view of the sky, did little to sate his curiosity. It was beautiful, and surely if he'd been in the mood, breath-taking, too. The trees in the distance were bare, but what remained on the trees were red and golden in color, expressing exactly what he'd smelt- autumn. But he knew that it wouldn't last for much longer. They were nearing the end of the season, and it wouldn't be long before snow would litter the ground. He knew he hadn't wandered too far from the corporate building his father had labeled as his empire, though- scenery aside. He couldn't be more than five miles away, so the idea of being in the middle of nowhere seemed highly unlikely, especially with their short trip to that cafe that Killua had taken them to the other day. While the countryside was pretty, he believed that he wasn't seeing everything. That, while he had a great view of the mountains, Leorio also had a great view of the city in which they both dwell. 

His fingers grazed the red oak that took the shape of Leorio's dresser. It was a pretty red, one that wasn't exactly bold, but catered to the warmth the room tried to convey. With the cream colored bed, the same red oak frame, the splash of burgundy from the duvet was a steady build. Over all, even though the walls were bare, Leorio had good taste. The room itself was pulled together neatly, giving it that crisp, refreshing sort of feel. He wondered if the rest of the house was like that. He wondered if the rest of the house was just as unnecessarily spacious.

Kurapika didn't bother to fix the bed as he silently turned the knob, but as he exited the room and into the hallway, he did feel just a little bit bad for not doing so.

The hallway wasn't much, either, but he could definitely tell that Leorio had made more of an effort to make things look... homey.

His own house certainly didn't feel like that. At most, it felt like walking into an empty house that no one lived in. The refrigerator was never stocked, but rather, food was kept in the garage, and not a single family photo hung on the walls.

Here, it was different. Here, though no photos lined the walls,  _art_ did. Art of all kinds, though it wasn't overwhelming. They were little things that were cool to look at; he had to wonder if Leorio ever just stopped in the hall just to look at it. Perhaps he already did that when he was thinking about buying it, but then again, he might not have bought the pieces if he lost interest in it.

Speaking of Leorio, though, where on earth was he? He vaguely remembered being told that Leorio and Killua would be supervising him, but he didn't hear anything at all.

He made his way down the hall, and peeked into the open space.

His mouth dropped.

Not a soul was in sight, but that didn't stop him from running to the windows in pure amazement. The view, here was absolutely amazing. The overlook of the city was breath-taking. Just like the mountains- but what finally spurred his amazement was the seeming 360 view from the apartment. Indeed Leorio was above everything. How he hadn't registered the height in the first place was beyond him. He'd even stepped outside and he hadn't noticed! The morphine must have really done a number on him...

He felt like a little kid gazing out at the biggest, busiest city known to man. Everything he saw screamed 'downtown'; there simply wasn't anything to compare the scenery to. His family lived out in the countryside- not too far from the edge of the city, but it didn't have a view like this. His house wasn't exactly... as tall as Leorio's. This penthouse was phenomenal. Kurapika bet that he could fit so many people in this house and still have a place to sleep at night. 

This man was rich. Rich beyond belief, and he'd later realize the little alarm bells going off in his head. The alarm bells that rung... because Leorio, he briefly remembered, didn't have a doctor's license, and claimed to not have the funds to get one. 

Brushing blonde locks from his face, he peered down at the city, a massive grin on his face. He barely felt the height at all, and all of these floor to ceiling windows that surrounded him sent thrills down his spine.

These windows allowed the morning glow to shed light on his surroundings- no lights were needed, but there was some, even though they were seldom used.

He stood in the living room. So many couches filled the area that it was a wonder how he could afford them all. Some were made of dark leather, and some were cream colored and made of the softest, plush material he'd ever felt. His fingers danced across the edge of the two coffee tables. He hadn't known that someone could live this way all by themselves. He had to wonder what kind of person Leorio was. 

He had a fireplace, too, and a few flat-screens. 

Off to the side, he could see the glimmer of metal out of the corner of his eye, and when he looked, he found it to be the kitchen. It was an open space, a space that included an island counter and several bar stools. Hanging lights completed the sleek look, and the windows, surprisingly not floor to ceiling, presented a nice outlook for the small table just below it. The chairs and table were made of that same red oak he'd seen in Leorio's bedroom. He could only guess that one seat was used for morning coffee- and from the several books set to the side- reading, too. 

The dining room wasn't that much different than the kitchen. There were no walls separating the living room, the kitchen, or the dining room and what made up most of the space was a long table, made up of the same red oak, stretching across the room. More than enough chairs surrounded it. He wasn't sure if Leorio often ate with guests, but ten chairs surrounding that massive table seemed rather unnecessary, unless he often had company. This seemed far too big of a house for one person. The table, as smooth as it was pretty, expressed the overarching theme of this house- which, overwhelmingly, felt more and more like a cabin. He didn't know how Leorio was able to pull off such a complicated look, but it worked. Surprisingly. 

But these weren't the only rooms. Besides the hallway he'd come from- and the many rooms he hadn't yet explored- there was another short hallway that led to a single room. The door wasn't any different from the other rooms, but the fact that it was the only door with a hallway of it's own was a little interesting. It couldn't be a bathroom. He distinctly remembered going right across the hallway to shower.

Regardless of what he thought of the room, he approached. Innocent intentions or not, if he had known what was inside, he would have at least knocked... 

He grasped the handle, and turned it.

As he stepped inside, he couldn't stop the gasp from escaping his lips. Row after row of books lined the walls- and the floor to ceiling windows shed light into the space. This space was in the shape of a horseshoe- except bigger... and more rounded. Windows lined an entire wall to his left, and bookshelves with neatly lined books made up the rest. There wasn't an empty space to be seen- except, of course, when he peered around the opposite corner. No windows were to be found, but several lamps and a desk were spotted- along with the man he'd been searching for.

Pushing back on the computer chair, Leorio swiveled, and took his glasses off at the sound of his entrance.

It was in that moment that Kurapika once more felt the impact of Leorio's looks. His chest tightened at the sight. His eyes, such a vivid color like he'd never seen before. Most would be in awe of blue or green eyes, but if only they could see this man. His eyes weren't just brown- you could practically feel the texture and weight. His eyes didn't have a class. Perhaps a soft hazelnut with a swish of that type of silky rich chocolate. Those lips, too, twitched ever so slightly, as if he'd gotten distracted. For Kurapika, it was like he was seeing him for the first time all over again. He was so spactacularly overwhelmed by his beauty- how that handsome jaw was slightly curved and set. He barely registered his current expression until it was too late.

His brows were furrowed, as if he were in deep thought, and Kurapika felt a twinge of regret for entering into his space. This looked like... a library. A library with a panoramic view. It was bigger than anything he'd ever seen before, and it had every book known to man. It had to- he'd never seen such a place in a home- especially in a penthouse, but when he approached, he could tell that this space was modified to be more of an office with an attached Library as his personal data base.

"Hey, you're finally up." Leorio welcomed as Kurapika came hesitantly near, voice raspy, eyes a little hooded. It didn't look like he had slept all that well, and he wondered if that had been his fault.

"Sorry- I didn't know you were in here. I was just--"

"Exploring. I bet you were." Leorio interrupted, smiling warmly. "How are you feeling? Better?" He asked, standing, pushing away from his desk. From what he could see, Leorio had three books splayed out, a pad and pen, and a laptop. He wondered if he was doing something important; he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have distracted him. Although, he also wondered if distracting Leorio was exactly the thing to do right now. He looked like he'd been working all night, but he couldn't tell. He certainly looked like he welcomed the distraction.

"Better, yeah..." Kurapika murmured. "But... I'm also really confused about a lot of things." he admitted softly.

"Confused? Ah... yes, I figured you might be. A lot happened since the day we met; now, I don't have all of the answers, but I can do my best to explain if you want." Leorio offered, patting an empty space on his desk. "Of course, that depends on what you're confused about and what you've already figured out."

Mindlessly, as if his body were responding before his brain could process what he was doing, Kurapika approached Leorio's desk, pushed up, and sat himself in the space Leorio had indicated, letting his legs fall limp. His side stung a little, but he did his best to ignore it; after all, he was feeling much better than he had in days.

"I'm confused about everything." Kurapika said bluntly, folding his hands neatly into his lap. "But, I assume that's because you finally stopped giving me morphine, right? Everything was a bit hazy... until today."

Leorio sat down once more and swiveled his desk chair, crossing his legs in the process. Despite practically sitting between Kurapika's legs, he looked like he paid it no mind. "Yeah- I thought it'd be best. The swelling in your side has gone down considerably, and for once, you didn't look pained while you slept."

He crossed his arms, providing Kurapika with his full attention, leaning back in his chair. He begun to speak before Kurapika could even think about asking how he might know what he'd look like in his sleep.

"Ask away- pick a starting point, and I'll do my best to fill you in. I won't have the answers to everything, I'm sure... but I certainly know a great deal." He murmured.

Both found each other's gaze, and there came a small moment where neither talked, just simply stared. It was quite mesmerizing. The way Leorio looked at him like he was genuinely interested in what he had to say, despite his obvious fatigue. Kurapika couldn't help how he was caught up in that intense brown gaze. He looked so focused, so trained, as if it were important that he keep looking at him.

A faint dusting of pink hit his cheeks, and he blinked, trying to break their eye contact.

To no avail, Leorio's gaze remained trained on him, waiting for his questions.

Kurapika's fingers twisted together in his lap, and he bit his lip.

"W-well..." He stuttered, trying to think of a simple question. Everything was confusing. Despite being under the influences of morphine, there were some things he understood... a little. For one, he knew Leorio had saved his life. Another, was that Killua... was linked to Leorio. Leorio was a doctor in practice, and from what he recalled, he was impressive in skill. But the fact remained, since Kurapika was Killua's target, why was he here? Why was he safe? Why was he alive?

"...Am I your enemy?" He asked, for lack of a better word. He hoped not, but since Killua and Leorio were obviously on the same side... that was a difficult thing to sort through and confirm.

Leorio's breathing hitched just a little at the question- almost as if he were startled by it, but he shook his head immediately. "No, absolutely not. I have no reason to dislike you, and as I recall- I saved your life." He responded calmly. His fingers laced and sat uniformly in his lap- almost as if he were a therapist and Kurapika was his patient. "If we were enemies, I wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to help keep you alive and comfortable."

"But you're friends with Killua?" He asked gently, eyebrows drawn in concern.

"...Well, I suppose... Yes." He answered, this time rather cautiously. His eyes never strayed from his. "But what does Killua have to do with me saving your life?"

"From what I recall, Killua wants to kill me. Is that right?" Kurapika persisted.

A nervous swallow preceded a small 'Yes.'

Kurapika gripped the edge of that same colored wood he'd seen throughout the house. He licked his lips nervously, a little intimidated by how Leorio was still trained on him, answering his questions directly.

"Isn't... Isn't that reason enough to want to kill me? If he's your friend?"

"...You're not asking me why he wants to kill you at all." Leorio whispered, "Do you know why or did you not get to that part yet? Regardless if he's my friend or not, I don't think my association with Killua should have anything to do with how I live my own life."

Surprised by Leorio's question- especially when Kurapika was the one doing the questioning, he shook his head. Part of him would remember how he evaded his question- and so easily- for a long time. "I asked Killua the other day and he told me that he wouldn't dare tell me. Since you're his friend, I can only assume you won't tell me either."

Leorio shrugged, lips twisting and eyebrows cinching as he answered with a valid argument. "I suppose... but it depends." He said coolly.

Sitting back, he gestured for him to continue as he answered his previous question. "Killua and I don't share the same goals, and don't share the same outlook on life. Just because we're friends doesn't mean I agree with everything he says and does."

Kurapika thought about that for a moment. He recalled, hazily, what Killua had told him the other day. How Leorio left because he didn't agree with 'how things were run'. 'Their boss', as Killua had expressed, had a set way of doing things, and he wasn't so easily deterred. All Kurapika could guess was that whoever this boss person was, despite calling Leorio a friend, seemed like a really shitty person. If the boss was going to make a friend leave just because they didn't see everything from their perspective... that was pretty damn shitty indeed.

But the question remained- what was that all about? Who was he? What kind of establishment was this boss person running?

"Is there an establishment? How do you know of Killua?" Kurapika asked without really thinking. It was a legitimate question, but perhaps if he had thought about it, he might have worded it differently.

Leorio stiffened in his chair- Kurapika could clearly see it. He could also visibly see how Leorio's fine jaw set rigid, and his arms and legs crossed as if he was closing himself off. To Kurapika, at least, it looked like Leorio didn't want to answer that question- as if he struck a nerve in the doctor.

"Killua? what about him?" Leorio drawled instead, dancing around the question. 

"A group- is he in some sort of a gang? Some sort of... black market... type...dealing? Or is it like, a corporation? What's the affiliation between you two?"

Leorio sat, tight-lipped for the longest time after he'd asked that question. Kurapika couldn't help but wonder if what he said was even remotely offensive, since Leorio had been involved.

"Okay," Kurapika said, holding up his hand as he decided to give in. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to--"

"Yes." Leorio cut him off, taking him a little by surprise. "It's a gang. Of sorts- underworld dealings and the like. It isn't a corporation, but if you've ever seen shows with hit-men and... territories... that's what it is." Leorio licked his lips, and sat forward, elbows resting on his knees with his head in his hands. "But I bet that's a little confusing for you to understand, isn't it..."

Kurapika shrugged. "I haven't watched television- only at events when my father was being presented on the big screen. I didn't have that type of luxury as a child." He said dryly.

Leorio patted his leg in what Kurapika could only assume to be a sentimental gesture of pity.

"Well- I suppose you could compare the situation to a family of animals. They always stick together, take care of one another, and if someone or a group offend even one of them, they all get together and fight them. It's all domestic bullshit that I hate- When I decided to be apart of that family, I hadn't thought it would involve blood shed. In the beginning, it was just a group of kids fighting to survive in a harsh reality, keeping each other afloat during hard times, but... it evolved into something vastly complex. Now, it's all about gaining territory and ruling the underworld through brute force and negotiation. If you've ever read  _The Host_ by Stephanie Meyer, it's kind of like that- except the alien race are real people who have other, darker goals."

Kurapika blinked, trying to recall the book. He'd read a lot of books in his time- so many that it was hard to recall at first, but when he recalled the title and the tale, he suddenly understood.

"So, you're saying that, in the underworld, it's about war? It's about surviving and fighting back, taking control and getting back what's rightfully theirs? Is that what you mean?"

Leorio nodded in confirmation. 

"But... What has any of that got to do with me? I don't quite understand." Kurapika murmured.

"Well, I suppose it's all relative..." Leorio responded, brows furrowed in contemplation. "I was never given the specifics as to why they want you dead rather than alive, but I do know their morality, and I suppose I do understand a little." When he glanced up, his lips were twisted, almost as if it was hard for him to even explain. Kurapika listened quietly in hopes that Leorio would indeed explain. He needed it. He needed to understand why he was being targeted when he did nothing wrong.

"Their morality, I suppose," Leorio began slowly, "Is more of 'if they're capable of being dangerous, they're capable of threatening what we have; therefore, execution is necessary.' That's the best way I can describe it- but I'm not positive that's the reason why you're being targeted. I just don't know. If it were because of their motto, your background would certainly fit. Your father creates technologies through intellect and perseverance. Since you're set to inherit the company, you'd have other minds that could equip you with the tools necessary to create other monstrosity and chaos." Leorio explained. "You said your father built the scope that Killua and the others had found, right? If that's true, then your family has given the underworld a very dangerous weapon. If it's in the wrong hands, it could easily kill many innocent. There's a lot of treachery, back stabbing, and pain in this world. The underworld is a place with no rules and no standards. You can get killed on the streets easily if you wander a centimeter into another group's territory. It's scary stuff- and that's part of the reason why I left. But my point- whether they're after you because of potential danger or something else entirely... is something you'll have to ask Killua when we see him later."

Kurapika's hand settled over Leorio's palm. Neither had realized Leorio had left his hand on his thigh until Kurapika had dropped his hands. Leorio seemed too lost in thought to feel the touch, but Kurapika was rather distracted by it. Of course he was paying attention to everything the good doctor was saying, but that hand was warm and solid, and it sent shivers up his spine. It made him sit tall and rigid, but if Leorio had noticed, he didn't say so.

His thumb dared to brush against those warm knuckles in reassurance. He had no idea what he was doing, but if it comforted Leorio, that was all that mattered. "Have you been targeted before?" Kurapika asked softly, leaning in a little.

Leorio's gaze met Kurapika's, and then looked away again. "A few times- but not to be killed." He murmured. "I've been fought over like property before, because of my skill... I was never left alone. That was why, when I left, everyone wanted to make sure I was safe and out of harms way. While they're still my friends, I still help them when I can, and they still check in on me to make sure I'm alive and well. I'm not confined here, but I do feel safe in here."

Kurapika's lips pursed, and he scooped up his hand, holding that heavy, broad palm in both of his hands. This time Leorio took notice, but he didn't move away or pull back.

"So, you haven't really been outside all that much, huh... Is that why you're afraid to get your doctor's license?" He whispered. "I know you have access to a lot of money- you wouldn't be living here if you didn't..."

Leorio shrugged his shoulders, avoiding his gaze. "Sure, I suppose..." he murmured back. "But being a doctor requires a lot of energy. I'd be on call every day, spending long hours in the E.R. I wouldn't be available when everyone else needs me the most. I promised I wouldn't let any of them die, but if I'm away at a hospital doing some menial task like checking in on patients when nurses could do that while a friend of mine lay bleeding, needing help, I'll never forgive myself. That already happened once, and I refuse to let it happen again."

They both fell silent for the same reason. Though Leorio wasn't aware that he knew about the girl and what had happened, he seemed to want to elaborate, yet he was also hesitant.

Kurapika hopped down from the desk, letting go of Leorio's hand in favor of wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him into a hug. Even sitting, Leorio was tall enough for Kurapika to not have to bend down much. His face tucked into Leorio's neck, and he closed his eyes. A part of him relished the touch and the cologne that his nose was graced with. Another part wanted to be able to comfort the man without such ridiculous thoughts. The last part of him shivered with delight as those strong arms came to wrap around his body and pull him into his lap.

The fact that he seemed needy enough to be okay with that was one thing, but to continue by burrowing his face into his shoulder was another. Kurapika didn't know what to make of the situation, but he knew that, for now, this was as close as he would ever get to holding him this way. For some reason, he wanted more- but more of what? More touches? Of course Leorio was sexy as sin, fit as hell, and smelled like heaven, but they'd only just met. The attraction was ridiculous, just the mere touch was electrifying- but what could he possibly gain from that? What could he possibly  _do_ with that?

"Did Killua tell you that story, too?" Leorio whispered, fingers digging into his blonde hair. He tentatively stroked the strands for comfort.

Kurapika couldn't bring himself to lie about it- especially when he had no real reason to. 

"Yeah... Yeah, he did. I'm sorry." He whispered, silently relishing those fingers. His own grip tightened fractionally around the elder. "But... Every good doctor has lost at least one patient, right? But you know what- not every doctor has only lost one. Many have lost more- and the fact that you've been doing this for so long with this kind of talent... You're very gifted. You saved _my_  life, after all."

He heard Leorio chuckle, and then sigh. "Yeah... I guess I did, didn't I?"

Kurapika smiled into the man's neck, and pulled back a little to peer into those softened eyes.

"Thank you- really. Without you, I'd be dead." He whispered.

Leorio offered a smile, and then patted his hip, signaling their embrace was over.

"Do you have anymore questions?" He asked as Kurapika clambered off his lap. The other resumed his spot on Leorio's desk, hopping up with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah- I was a little bit... Confused. Killua said he had a job for me? Do you know what that means?"

Leorio nodded slowly. "Actually- Killua came in earlier. He gave me a list of instructions. Apparently you're to organize parties and send them off on certain missions- but what I was concerned about was that with that type of responsibility, you have to know the people you're sending."

Kurapika's brow raised in question, but he began to understand as the elder continued.

"And, I spoke to him briefly about this, but talking turned into a sort of... future meeting. It seems, in order to do your job, you'll have to know the people you're sending out- and in order to know them, you'll have to meet them."

Kurapika sat up straight, head tilted just slightly, blonde bangs shifting into his eyes as he peered down at Leorio. Curious... a meeting, then. That was sure to mean that he was supposed to--

"I'm to take you back to the cafe in two hours."

A soft groan wafted through pretty lips, and Kurapika couldn't help but let his head fall backward, dramatically. 

"It won't be that terrible- I'm sure once you get to know the lot of them, it won't be so bad."

"They'll be taking orders from someone the leader wants killed- isn't that reason enough to hate me?"

Leorio's lips pursed and twisted slightly. "You haven't... done anything  _yet_..." 

"But by what you said, I've given them reason enough to hate me just by existing- by being the son of a business man."

Leorio grumbled deep within his throat; it was a major turn on that brought hungry flashes of Leorio ripping off his clothes and pile-driving into him without any mercy. It was so hot, in fact, that Kurapika had to look away for a moment just to prevent himself from falling off the desk.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good..." Leorio immediately noted. What a coincidence. No- in fact, he was definitely not okay. If Leorio accidentally said  _anything_ that could be taken out of context, he'd be begging, and not just in his mind.

"F-Fine-" He squeaked out, slapping his hand over his face. He kept the other one on the desk for balance, and he didn't dare move an inch until he heard Leorio's resignation. He almost sighed in relief when he did hear it- honestly- because his mind was far too deep in the gutter for any sort of accidental slip up.

"Tell me," Kurapika spoke, clearing his throat. He still refused to lower his hand, but he did want to distract Leorio from what just happened. "How... how did you come to know Killua? How did you come to be involved in this sort of thing? If you wanted to be a doctor... you could have easily done that, right?"

Had Kurapika been looking, he would have seen a flash of pain in the doctor's eyes, and he would have also seen the subtle twitch of his lips as he contemplated even explaining it at all.

After a few seconds of silence, Kurapika lowered his hand, blushed cheeks calming. Their eyes locked, but it was the curve of the man's brow and the way Leorio's eyes seemed to search his own that had him frozen in place, that kept him still instead of looking away.

"You... You don't have to..." Kurapika said mindlessly. His concern, the next second, overwhelmed him as he leaned forward to rest his own palm on the Leorio's knee. Not a twitch had inspired the man, but those chocolate brown orbs fluttered closed the next second, followed by the deepest breath he'd ever seen him take, like he was preparing to do something extremely difficult. Maybe it was.

Kurapika was so intrigued and worried about the doctor that, had he fallen from the edge of the desk, he'd fall straight into the other's lap without regret.

"You're aware that explaining that... would take time... correct?" He whispered, "I'd have to go back at least... twenty years."

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to hear it. I bet you don't tell the story very often."

"I've never told it." Leorio corrected silently.

"Never? Not even once to a curious... friend?"

"You'd be my only curious friend."

Kurapika's eyebrows drew, and a small smile graced his lips. On the one hand, he felt just a little bit sad for him- that no one had cared enough to actually ask him before... Yet, at the same time, to be considered a friend...

"Alright, alright. It's boring." Leorio caved, patting the hand on his knee. "I hope you don't mind."

Kurapika shook his head fiercely, scooting as closely as he could to the edge of the desk. "If it's okay, I'd love to know more about you. Even though I remember you a little from my dad's company, I don't really know you yet."

"Fair enough." Leorio murmured, softly smiling.

"Okay," He sat back, cupping Kurapika's hand mindlessly in his own. Kurapika hardly felt it at all, he was so focused on hearing Leorio speak that the touch practically didn't exist.

"When I was young, I think about the age of eight, I was as alone as I felt," He began softly, tucking black strands behind his ears and running his fingers through it like he was completely stressed just mentioning it. Even for a man as well put together as he, there was no denying the instant pressure that seemed to overwhelm him into speaking.

"I was involved in an accident-"

A car accident?

"- and before I could think too hard about what was happening to me, I was cast out into the open. I didn't really have a family to begin with, but that didn't help my situation. Gon Freecs was one of the first people I met. He took me by the hand, led me to a safe place where I had a say, where I could make a difference..." He ran his fingers through his hair once more, and sighed softly in remembered sorrow. 

 "He didn't particularly treat me like I was lost; he treated me with respect. So, we found a place outside together, toured, had a secret base and all that dumb kid stuff-- but when he told me _his_ story, we decided that we both needed an escape. A place where we felt safe, where we felt strong... You can understand that, right? Well, while we were wandering around, we ran into Killua..."

Kurapika had sunk to the floor, gaze completely trained on Leorio as he spoke of his adventures. Though not as detailed as he had hoped, it was something. He could tell at least that these words were carefully thought out, each word conscious and careful, as if one wrong move would send him into a spiral of despair and pain. He didn't want to see such a thing on his handsome face- it was unbecoming, and a part of him thought to himself that it might be completely unnatural.

"Killua was my test- my very first patient- My challenge to see if I could really make it in the world as a doctor, a healer... a friend..."

Oh.  _Oh._ Killua? Really? Wait a minute- how did they meet? What was going on? What happened to them? Who was Gon, and where was he now? Kurapika had so many questions he barely had time to comprehend them all. He wanted to ask, but he didn't know how. Leorio looked like he was reminiscing a sensitive subject, and he felt bad for even asking just because of that look on the man's face. It looked so pained and twisted that he felt like he had to do something- anything- to get his mind off of it.

"Killua, he... I just- he came at me the first time, and it was just... Gon tried to pull him off of me, and he didn't want to be touched or helped... He told me so many things that I could relate to-"

Kurapika got up off of his feet, hand slipping up his arm. "Don't- it's okay," he insisted softly, "I didn't mean..."

His other hand met his other shoulder, and he leaned down just a little to murmur reassurances into the man's ear. "You're okay- forget I asked, okay?" His thumbs dug into the space between his shoulder blades and the slope of his neck.

A soft moan drifted between the man's lips, his head knocking back from the foreign sensation that felt oh-so-good on his tense shoulders. Those small, slender fingers dug in just the right places to unfurl the bundles of nerves that set him on edge- Kurapika was skilled, and while Leorio drawled on how it was exactly that Kurapika was so good at this, the blonde watched him closely with a curious gaze.

The way his eyes fluttered closed, the way his lips parted, shoulders released under his careful touch-- it was riveting, really. Those dark locks fluttered about his shoulders as his neck craned and his body pressed into his touch. It made him wonder if it was a touch that was appreciated, or if it was awkward but too good to pass up? Was it even okay? He hadn't done this before, at all, actually, but Leorio seemed to be enjoying himself. 

"I'm sorry," Kurapika continued lightly, "I had no right to ask so frankly, especially when this is the first time we're really talking while I have a clear head. We haven't known each other long, so I really don't expect you to give me your entire life story."

Leorio peeked open his eye, staring up at the blonde upside down. "I promised you that you'd get a fair answer..." He murmured quietly, pausing for a second to moan when Kurapika worked a particular bundle of nerves. "To explain my relationship to Killua and tell you about the people I'm involved with... it's sort of entwined with my life. Ever since the accident- in short- Gon and Killua and I created this safe place for us to go. One thing lead to another- and we had an entire family to take care of, feed, lead... It was never about territory and conquering at first, but much of that domination went straight to Gon's head, and this is what they've become."

Kurapika nodded slowly, working out the last knot he could find before he let his hands rest on the other's shoulders. "So they're your family... and that was why you didn't want to leave them. You meant that literally," He whispered. "Leaving them all must have been so hard- and all you wanted to do was take care of them. Is that why you wanted to become a doctor?"

Leorio's hand came up to rest against one of Kurapika's hands, smoothing it with his thumb as he nodded slowly. "I suppose that was the larger reason why I wanted to, but over time, I found myself wishing I'd known my original family better. Had taken the time to understand them and spend time with them before they died- and a part of me blames myself for their deaths. If I had known the skills I do today, I would have saved their lives... and if I'd told them to wait until the next day to leave..."

Kurapika shook his head, brows furrowing in concern. "No, Leorio... no..." He murmured. "Their death isn't your fault. I know you know that- but if you'd just think for a moment that their deaths have shaped you into who you are today. Without their deaths, this family of yours wouldn't exist. You wouldn't be here- I'd be dead..."

A soft sigh escaped Leorio, and he swiveled around. His dark brown gaze softened, and he smiled up at him. "I _do_ realize that, but sometimes I wonder," He explained gently. He took Kurapika's hands in his, rubbing them gently before letting them fall away. A moment of silence passed between them, Leorio taking a second just to clear his head, and Kurapika smart enough not to say anything while Leorio calmed down.

Leorio didn't seem like the type of person to get riled up so easily- always level headed... at least that's what he remembered of him through the haze of his memories.

"Well... what about you?" Leorio started softly. 

 "Wait... what?"

"Yeah- What about you? How did you... become you?"

Taken aback by the question, Kurapika raised a brow. "Me? Are you serious? Don't you work with my dad?"

...

Leorio hesitated for a moment, and cleared his throat. He glanced down for a moment, "Yeah... yeah I did."

Kurapika felt his own slip up the second the words fell, and he immediately pushed down that searing pain in his chest by blocking the reality of it all completely- at least for the moment. 

"Well," Kurapika stumbled, "I mean- uh- there's not really much about me that's of interest. What is there to tell, really? My dad was in charge of the company, my mom was... my mom? she wanted girls to dote on, so I mean... All I did was study what my dad gave me, went to school because I had to, and... Somewhere along the line my dad told me I was going to take over his company, so I didn't... really have a say..."

"You never wanted to take over the company?" Leorio asked, taking hold of one of his hands. It was still obvious- at least to Leorio- that Kurapika was still shaken up by his slight correction. He didn't mean to upset him, but it seemed that he had done so anyway.

"I-- no-- I mean... I don't know..." Kurapika lowered his head, a small dash of red smudging his cheeks as shame washed over him. "I... I mean, I don't really know much about my father's company in the first place. All I know is that he makes certain technological advances, but to me they're just... random. To me, it's like he picks an area of focus and just... turns it into something else? I don't know. I know the mechanics of what he did- not the why. Certainly not the ideas behind them. He wanted me to know accounting stuff to 'breathe life' into the company..."

Leorio raised a brow, "So... you don't really know what your father does, then?"

"Not particularly, no."

Leorio's lips pursed, and he held the tips of his fingers fractionally tighter- and it was then that Kurapika realized that he was still standing. He was hesitant to move, but with Leorio hunched over, contemplating something, he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. 

 "I... don't know if it matters much now, what with his death, but... would you like to know?"

Kurapika was silent for a few moments, the realization of his father's death was still noticeably absent. Either he had heard and it didn't phase him, or he hadn't quite registered it yet. 

"He was just... an inventor. There wasn't anything special about that, as far as I know. He took in clients, built whatever it was that they wanted, and then mass produced it and shared profit with the client who had the idea."

Leorio's lips thinned, and a soft grunt fled his lips. He squeezed his hand a little and then released it. Standing, he carefully tucked his arms behind his back. "Not quite- How your father made his millions was by catering to the underworld. He was a man with power and the means to be productive in a way that could destroy the entire underworld for good. That was why I was a supplier- because I gave your father parts and labor forces to make his works possible. We didn't go after him because he posed as a necessity to us- but what everyone is trying to figure out, and why the underworld is in such a flurry, is not only is their major market gone, but also... we have no idea who your father's last client was- and we have no idea who assassinated him."

Kurapika grit his teeth, realizing that the more Leorio brought up his family, the harder he fought to suppress the impending emotional storm brewing within him. He didn't want to face it. Not yet. He hadn't needed them to begin with- they were nothing but horrible to him- they just... took a vacation. Left him behind because that was something his mother would do. She didn't love him. She didn't care- and neither did his father.

"I suppose that's what everyone is trying to figure out right now. That's probably why Killua agreed to erase the target on your head for a time. They're so busy trying to figure out how to cope with a significant loss and how to substitute it with something else that they don't have the time to deal with you," Leorio continued.

Kurapika crossed his arms, eyes lidded with irritation- a default, more or less. 

"Yes, because being dealt with is exactly what I was hoping to get out of my life."

Leorio stood, shrugged, and sighed. "Well, it's the situation. I don't like it either, but it's how it turned out. At least you have some time to make amends or become... useful? I guess?" 

Rolling pretty grey eyes, Kurapika snorted. "Useful? Useful how? I was hardly useful being a son, let alone a brother."

Leorio pursed his lips, but offered his hand. "Hey- at least you're alive. I'd say the fact that you were able to survive an assassination is a feat in of itself, wouldn't you say?" He turned, and nodded ahead of him. "Let's get some breakfast; you haven't had a decent meal in a while."

Kurapika tucked his hands into his pockets, and wordlessly followed the elder, submitting to his words. At the very mention of food, his stomach was twisting and growling, and there was nothing he could do to stop it unless he filled it with something- like food. 

* * *

 

Taking a seat at the small corner coffee table, Kurapika flipped one leg over the other, and used his elbows to prop his head up. He was beginning to feel the effects of the condition of his body wearing on him. He was feeling sluggish, even when Leorio's palm brushed the small of his back to keep him walking towards the kitchen on the way over.

"Tea? Coffee?" Leorio offered, placing his palm on the table.

Kurapika didn't look up, but he did admire how large his palm was. His nails were neatly trimmed and well-kept -- just like his hair, as the elder leaned down to peer at his face.

"Coffee it is, then." Leorio mused, withdrawing, and turning toward the stove. "I hope you know I only have Folgers- is that alright?"

"Mmm."

"Lively, aren't you." Leorio laughed, "Or is it that you're just tired? this is the first day I haven't given you any morphine, after all."

So it was true. Leorio had been doping him up for... how long? Too long. He had barely known who he was, what he was doing, or where he was. He remembered only vague things, as if they had surfaced because of their importance. He remembered Killua clearly enough- he was a threat to his life, but... what did it really matter anymore?

He... he was all alone... wasn't he. Not that he really felt loved or sheltered by his own family when they were alive, but... still. They had been his home- his place to go back to if he wasn't feeling well. His own room, though often used as his family's closet, was still a place he could hide and shut out the rest of the world. But how long had it been since they died? Did everyone assume he was dead, too? And what of the house and everything in it? Had he been gone so long that his home was repossessed? What of the company? surely... if it was such an important industry...

"Sugar?"

Kurapika blinked, and looked up. "Mm? What?"

A cup of steaming black liquid was set in front of him, and a firm hand clasped his left shoulder. He stiffened, but when that hand relaxed and rubbed his shoulder, he loosened.

"I don't have any creamer- I usually like my coffee as plain as it comes, but I do have some sugar if you'd like." 

"Oh- yes please, thank you." Kurapika murmured, dazed with how Leorio had so easily pulled him from his thoughts. Whenever he went off on a tangent in his own mind, it was always difficult to pull him out of his thoughts- even his parents and his sisters had trouble getting through to him. Leorio, however, didn't seem to have that problem.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale. Would you like some water instead?" Leorio asked, rubbing his back.

"Mm... no, I'm alright. Sorry." He mumbled, "It's just a little... weird. I haven't been able to think this clearly in a while. It's... a lot to process."

"Everything starting to come back to you, now?" Leorio asked, withdrawing his hand. Kurapika was a little disappointed, missing that warm, rough palm that treated him so delicately- but having him sit across from him, eyes trained on his every move like Kurapika was the most interesting thing to look at was... a bit embarrassing, but well worth it. 

His face flushed a little, and he poured the sugar the other had set down for him into his cup. After he'd stirred and tasted until he was satisfied, he had nothing else to look at but the scenery of the city. It was morning, and everyone outside was in a hustle and bustle; for once, he could clearly see his location on the outskirts of town. Apparently, he'd wandered much further than he originally needed to, but he supposed that the driving factor was the 'assassins' that scared him so much. He didn't know he could make it from the center of the city to the edge with the wounds that he had. He distinctly remembered the adrenaline, and the rapid, incessant beats of his heart.

He remembered tasting copper on his tongue, and the chill of the outside. He hadn't realized it then, but the first snowfall of the evening had been on that day- white wisps falling, but not quite piling up... but now, it was practically a blizzard outside, snow piling on trees and spilling onto the ground. Snow littered the city streets, lamp posts bright to allow drivers to get safely from one place to another. 

Somehow, it reminded him of when he was a child, watching snow fall from the sky for the very first time. He vaguely remembered his mother telling him it was snow and that he should stay quiet because of guests, but he was so ensnared by the beauty of it, and the crisp, clean air that surrounded the puffy clouds of snow on the ground, that it became his favorite season. 

"Kurapika?"

"Mm, yeah, sorry," Kurapika apologized, cupping the handle of his drink and raising it to his lips. The liquid filled his belly, heat gathering in the pit of his stomach and working its way through his limbs. He hadn't realized, but he'd sunken into the chair, closed his eyes, and breathed a sigh of contentedness. "Winter is my favorite time of year- did you know that?" He whispered softly, taking another sip.

"Is it?"

"It is. The snow that does fall is always new and innocent- puffy like a cloud and brand new straight from the sky, and over time, it compacts and hardens on the ground to cushion every step you take. It becomes apart of the scenery, and is admired by all, treasured, even, and then melts into the water that we all need. Snow is... useful as it is admired. It's the only thing, I think, that can be so many things at once, and still be useful even after it melts..." 

Leorio sat forward, gazing at him in a sort of awed befuddlement. "Does the snowfall mean that much to you?" he asked softly. "It's nothing more than frozen distilled water reflecting the light, piling up on the ground. It's just... rain, but because the earth has tilted away from the sun, the atmosphere becomes much colder, and the temperature drop and the pressure from such altitudes freezes it."

"You mean, it's just snow." Kurapika corrected gently. Sitting up, those grey eyes settled onto Leorio's darker ones. "Are you always so... technical?"

"Technical?" Leorio asked, looking down at himself. "Uh... do I sound like that? I'm sorry."

Kurapika's lips twisted, watching the other- the supposed 'doctor'- squirm at his comment. He didn't ask it to be rude, he was genuinely curious- but the way he reacted pulled an apology from his lips. "Sorry, I was just wondering. You're trying to be a professional, and with all those books you read for company, I guess it's hard to switch gears."

Leorio shrugged, "I don't get a lot of company here... it's possible. But I've always preferred solitude. I like books."

A small smile made its way onto Kurapika's face, and he hummed. "I know- you have a library for an office."

Leorio hummed, a wider smile on his face. "Just the way I like it," he mused. "But you know-" he stood, "- it reminds me. Killua gave me some of the mission statements along with a list of people with certain skill sets that usually take these kinds of missions. He's left it up to you, but I figured it would be beneficial to review the missions and understand what they are before you jump in."

Smiling no more, a groan wafted from Kurapika's parted lips, and his head fell against the oak of the table top. " _Why_ am I doing this again?" He whined. 

Leorio stood, emptying his cup of coffee into the sink, while shuffling towards the living room. "Because its part of the agreement."

"What agreement." Kurapika groaned. He knew, vaguely- remembering Killua pointing that gun at him and something about saving someone... and also the tid bit about dying and doing domestic work... but he still didn't get it.

"Don't you remember?" Leorio asked, popping his head back into the kitchen. "Killua wanted you dead, so I forced him to give me his word that he'd protect you and watch over you temporarily until I can figure something out. I don't want you dead- but I certainly don't want you to have to do this kind of thing forever unless you want to."

Kurapika was silent for a moment, finding that it was a valid reason, and distinctly remembering that the only reason Killua had even agreed was because Leorio needed to save someone who'd gotten shot. But he was still mildly confused.

"Why do you even want to help me?" Kurapika questioned, "I know you saved me, and I'm sure I could find some way to survive under a different name... or something... so why go through all of this trouble? You don't even know me."

Leorio raised a brow, "I won't let someone die needlessly. Honestly- You haven't done anything wrong. I left for a reason- so I'll stand by you." When the rest of him was revealed, in his hand was a small folder, and he carefully set it down in front of Kurapika. "Besides, You just lost your entire family. Where could you go?"

Kurapika fell silent, eyes falling to the folder, no longer intent on staring at Leorio's face. He hated that he was right. He hated that he hadn't realized it sooner- that he'd be a burden to Leorio before too long, and it wasn't like he could go on living there, anyway. If he ever escaped from these people, he wouldn't have any money. In his parents will, he assumed that both of them had detailed their belongings and their earnings to his sisters- both of which, though kind, were spoiled rotten. He, at most, would be living on the streets...

So it was almost like, had he been faced with death, it would be the better option. He didn't want to suffer, as he was sure he would.

"Nowhere," Kurapika answered solemnly, "But I won't be a burden to you." Reaching for the folders, he lifted the corner, only to have the other's palm rest over his, pausing his ministrations. 

"Nonsense. It's nice to have someone here, and someone to care for. It's only been about a year for me, but it feels like an eternity ago. You're absolutely not a burden- you're helping me just by being here."

Kurapika's lips twisted in a sort of frown, unsure if Leorio's words were true or fake in an effort to comfort him. For the moment, he chose to ignore his words, but at the touch, he shivered from the touch. Clearing his throat, he grabbed up the folder; even though it pained him to do so, he allowed his hand to slip free of Leorio's grasp. His touch was the only kind one he'd felt in such a long time, that it was almost surreal. Breaking the hold was a physical act rather than a mental one. Had he allowed himself to think about it, he probably wouldn't have pulled away, and allowed the other to entice him with his kind words.

"Let's.. Let's look at the missions. They're missions right? Tell me what they're about." Kurapika said, trying to steer the conversation as he opened the folder.

When Kurapika looked up, Leorio's lips had thinned into a tight line; he almost looked like he wanted to say something, but he seemed to be biting his tongue. Was it his training that had made him hold back, or was it because Leorio genuinely didn't want to say anything because it would make him mad? 

But Leorio sighed heavily, and plucked the folder from Kurapika's grasp. "The missions are simplified for you to understand. Killua typed them up for you, but he left out important details that you should know about. I do believe that Killua did that to protect all of them just in case you decide to tattle. Or- that's what he told me when he was here a few hours ago when you were still asleep." 

Kurapika rolled his eyes, and balled his hands into a fist. He really wasn't a threat- he hadn't done anything wrong. Leorio said he hadn't done anything  _yet,_ but what was that supposed to mean? Growing up, he couldn't hurt a fly for fear of getting in trouble with his parents. It was the same principle now- except instead of being afraid of his parents, he was rather fearful of this group. Killua had demonstrated just a fraction of his ability when he'd tried to kill him before when he was doped up on whatever anesthetic Leorio had him on. If it hadn't been for the other, he'd probably be dead. But that was just Killua's power with a hand gun. He was intimidated to know that his intellect, his physical strength, and his quick wit hadn't been taken into account at all. He couldn't estimate Killua's ability at all, and he was afraid that one day, if he wasn't careful, he might have to.

"Don't be too worried about that, though," Leorio interjected, once again easily pulling him from his thoughts. "The mission statements are here, and they give a base goal and purpose for actually going onto the mission. There's a lot more here than meets the eye. I'd be willing to bet that Killua knew you might not pick up on it so easily, but also took into account that because I'm here helping you, that he had to be just vague enough so that he wouldn't be giving too much away. I can teach you to read into it if you'd like. Teach you how to read deeper into the meanings of these statements..."

Kurapika slowly nodded. "That makes sense. He didn't seem too keen on keeping an eye on me. He said, didn't he, that he'd rather me be dead so he wouldn't have to watch over me like a kid."

"He did."

"Well, then, I think it might be a good idea to go over them, that way... that way you won't always have to sit down with me and figure it out."

Leorio shrugged, "Fair enough... but that aside, there's profiles here, too. Profiles of the candidates for all of these missions. It lists their name, their skill sets, their ranks and their achievements. Maybe other things, too, but I'm not sure. Let's look."

Picking up a particular profile, Kurapika scanned the document, and was surprised that no description of the person or any kind of identification for who this person could be was on the sheet.

"Who'd you pick up? Let me see."

Kurapika handed the slip of paper over to the other, but he smiled when he saw Leorio's eyes light up. He could see it, how they sparkled. Did Leorio... like this person?

"Biscuit Krueger," he smiled, "I'm proud of her. She finally made it onto the list."

"Biscuit?" Kurapika asked warily, wanting to know more, and why Leorio got that look in his eyes, but not wanting to be too obvious. Why was this so important anyway? It wasn't like he should be interested in Leorio's love life. It wasn't like he'd change anything. It wasn't even like he _liked_ Leorio or anything.

"It doesn't list her age on here, but she's actually the youngest member in this pool of candidates. She's only sixteen, but she's phenomenal with a scope. Because she's so young, the leader of our group hadn't put her as an official team member for an operation before. She's mainly used as backup when need be, and another set of hands when they're needed... so I'm proud of her for finally making it onto the roster. She's very nice- you'd like her." Leorio explained, smiling as he handed the paper back to him.

Kurapika grasped it, and glanced down at the paper again. Indeed, under the 'qualifications' section, was the word 'sniper' and the word 'support'. Interesting- did these people base their qualifications only one what they've done? Were they really focused on expanding just one part of themselves and not trying to see if they'd be even better in another field?

"Who else is in the pile?" Leorio asked, leaning forward onto the table with his forearms. He looked intrigued by all of this, but Leorio could still see how light and excited Leorio's eyes had gotten.

Perhaps... perhaps he really did miss them all.

He pulled out the stack from underneath the mission statements and listed off some of the unfamiliar names.

"Hanzo, Zushi... Knov and Wing."

"Is that all?"

Kurapika shook his head. "No, but those are the only ones that are bolded."

Intrigued, Leorio took the stack from him, eyebrows furrowing as he went through each each every one of them. "Oh- no." He said, relaxing a little. "They're just mixed up. The bolded names are the newer members that were able to get onto the list for these specific missions. If anything, they're bolded because they're recommendations. People Killua wants you to look more closely at in case they meet specific criteria for the missions."

Kurapika slowly nodded, finding that it made more sense when Leorio explained it that way. "If that's the case, can we go over the names and qualifications for each? Maybe get a sense of each's experiences before we look at the missions? I want to see if there's anything that could stand out to me when I go over the choices."

"Fair enough," Leorio agreed, clearing his throat. "So- let's start with Biscuit, since she's the first one you looked at, okay?"

* * *

 After about three hours of submersing himself in this new world, Kurapika was exhausted, but he had a clearer grasp on what was going on. It was tiring, but it made far more sense now than it had three hours ago. 

He realized that it wasn't just a give and take world that Leorio was living in- that this sort of underworld-like life they've lived has been completely entwined with survival. Everything they've done up until now has been about survival. Threats that oppose them or try to knock them down mean that they have to rise to the challenge and succeed those threats completely. As of now- the point of these missions- are missions they've adapted to in order to prevent any attack on them. Everything being done was being done in defense, not offense. Even if they were vicious and attacked, they were doing so before the other party could try to dominate. They were dominating so that others wouldn't rise up against them and see them as weak.

It made sense- complete sense- especially when Leorio explained that these people had banded together, had brought members in to protect them and to take care of them like a family. A family formed by bond, and not by blood... Even if there were a few younger ones around the main house that had been born into that world by parents who had found shelter within the main house. It was a small community that deemed itself a family. Leorio had made it very clear to him that the leader wasn't just that- he was a peacemaker as well as a conqueror. He was apart of the community, and participated just as much, but because he knew more than anyone else of the outside world, he was deemed the decision-maker for all, and Killua (from what Kurapika understood) had the privilege of standing beside him, helping him make those decisions.

And these particular decisions came in the form of missions. Even if he didn't completely understand what they were about, he now understood that life is a treasured aspect of this group- and that threats were to be conquered before they could become the threats they feared.

Which would definitely explain why they wanted to eliminate him so badly-- and why it was huge deal for Killua to take on the responsibility of protecting him while simultaneously keeping an eye on him. He was trying to protect both sides of the equation at the same time- and Kurapika couldn't help but feel bad for him because of that. If he were in Killua's place, he wouldn't be able to handle the stress. Especially with where they were going now.

Leorio, beside him, fashioned his trench coat around his waist, and slid a black hat onto his head.

"It's snowing outside. I have a few coats in the closet beside you. Grab a hat, and two pairs of gloves. I'll go down and start the car, so come down when you're ready, okay?"

Nodding, Kurapika opened the closet, and retrieved one of the coats. It was black, it was big, and it smelled exactly like Leorio. But he couldn't let his enticing smell distract him- he was on a mission of his own.

It was at this time that Killua had requested his presence at the cafe- where all the candidates for these missions would be. He didn't know if the meeting part would go over quite well- or the 'getting orders from an enemy' would go over well either... but if he was with Leorio, he would be okay. The only thing he was worried about at this point- would be whether he'd send off these people to their deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 should be out at LEAST within the next month. I haven't started it yet, but I don't have school between next week and January 3rd.
> 
> Keep an eye out for the next chapter! Thank you all so much for your patience. I really love this fic, so no matter how long it takes me, there will always be another chapter unless I say otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a shitty person and waited until now to post this chapter lol enjoy

Wrapped up in a snug black coat, Kurapika slipped on some gloves and a hat and made his way out the front door. It was a wild experience for him, seeing everything so vividly. It was when he entered a small hallway that led towards an elevator that he realized that he was right about Leorio living in a penthouse.

He did his best to appear as if he knew exactly what he was doing and where he was, even though that wasn't the case. But he thought he'd give it a go.

He pressed the button for the first floor as soon as the elevator opened, doing exactly what Leorio had said. He'd gone on ahead to start the car, leaving him to grab some things from the coat closet. He figured that Leorio would at least need his wallet, so he grabbed that, too, before he left. It probably had his driver's license in it, and on the off chance they got pulled over, he didn't want to be the reason that Leorio got stuck with a fine. But he had to admit, the idea of seeing Leorio drive was exciting- just imagining him behind the wheel, gripping the wheel hard, eyes alert and straight forward, driving the car with such dominance...

It sent goosebumps racing up his skin, and he shuddered outwardly. Such thoughts... It was ridiculous. He barely knew anything about the guy, yet... he seemed like the type of person to take every obstacle head on and manipulate it for its usefulness. A car being the prime example.

So when he reached the lobby floor, he was adjusting his hat, furiously trying to keep down the blush he felt rising to his cheeks. He was getting worked up over this for no reason... first of all, Leorio was a guy. Second of all, he was involved in the underworld, living and mingling with the life of crime. Third of all... just because he'd saved Kurapika's life didn't mean that he wasn't a danger to Kurapika's well-being. Kurapika wanted to run back home and curl up in his bed and forget this had happened... but grief struck him at the thought. His parents... dead... His loving sisters, gone... and him, all alone...

He gnawed on his bottom lip, uncertain of how to handle his emotions. It was already a rollercoaster, but now that his family was dead and he was in a completely different environment, he didn't know what to think, let alone what to do with himself. His father's company hadn't officially been passed onto him yet, so the chances of it still having its foundations and investors significantly plummeted. Especially so, because of the shooting... Even if the company did fall to him, he'd have to shut it down. The business world was much too dangerous as it was, and it wasn't as if the idea of running the company was appealing...

But what did he want to do? If not run the company like his father had planned before he died, then what? What was his childhood dreams? Did he even have any?

His lips pursed into a tight frown, and he heaved a sigh.

"Have a good day!" the clerk from the counter called, and when Kurapika looked up and over his shoulder, he waved back nervously. But the distraction had caused him to bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry--"

"Ah, that's okay. You took a bit longer than I expected. I was going to go up and get you."

Kurapika glanced up, a little dizzy when he realized that Leorio's chest, as hard as it was, disoriented him. Only the more reason to think he's hot.

...

Wait... did he just...

...

"You look like a bus ran you over... are you sure you're alright? Here- let me take your temperature."

Kurapika side-stepped the man and swallowed thickly. He was blushing hard, but he was thankful that they were already half way outside so that he could blame it on the chill.

"N-no, really, I'm okay." Kurapika insisted, putting up a hand. He couldn't meet Leorio's eyes, and for good reason, too. If he met those kind brown eyes, he might let it slip that he thought something really... inappropriate. He didn't mean to, of course, but the fact that he had still had him blushing up a storm like no other was a pretty good indicator that he should get this moving along before something else happened. "Let's go, I wanna go."

Leorio was silent for a few minutes, but he softly agreed after little hesitation. He waved to the door man and ushered Kurapika out the front doors. What drove Kurapika absolutely crazy was the way the other slipped his palm against the small of his back- as if to insist that he needed assistance, or simply because he felt like he was helping. And maybe he was, that hand was a very warm, comforting touch even through the black trench coat. It was slightly distracting, which made it necessary for Leorio to help steer him in the right direction when he drifted. Not that he knew where he was going anyway. All he could think about was Leorio's touch, how familiar it was, and how he felt so safe whenever they came into contact.

But the strangest thing, he realized, was that Leorio seemed to know his body pretty well. Despite how short he was, and how well the trench coat hid his figure, Leorio knew exactly where to press. He wanted to play it off like it was because Leorio had been taking care of him because of the wounds he received, but it was too unusual. Perhaps it was because, combined with his experience as a doctor, and the time they spent together, he was able to accurately... guess? Approximate? 

"You take the passenger seat, okay? It has heated seats, and you're probably freezing." Leorio whispered, letting his hand fall.

Kurapika was slightly disappointed that he was no longer being touched, but the curious thing was the shivers that followed that whisper. The man hadn't spoken directly into his ear, nor had he really been close enough to feel his breath- but perhaps it was his voice that set him off. He shivered again and held his breath.

Yep. 

Just thinking of that deep tone, so calm and careful, so considerate and warm, had him swooning. He almost forgot to get into the car. 

"You sure you're alright, Kurapika?" 

Despite the coat and the heated seat, Kurapika shivered again anyway, looking down with a blush on his face -still- because he'd been right. Leorio's voice was definitely soft and velvety, but as Leorio cranked up the heater, he'd rather sweat to death than ever reveal that fact. 

"I take it you're cold," Leorio chuckled, "I'll make sure it's extra warm in here next time. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's okay..." Kurapika responded softly, tucking his face into the coat. It smelled so much of Leorio that it was almost intoxicating. He could almost think about falling asleep with it on- he probably could. "You don't have to do that, really."

Leorio reversed the engine, and pulled out of the parking space, one hand gripping the steering wheel and the other gripping the gear shift. Kurapika couldn't help but peek at the other, hiding in the coat all the while to make sure Leorio couldn't catch him staring. Those muscles rippled perfectly with each motion of the wheel and the demanding thrusts from gear to gear. The car was a manual- something he didn't expect Leorio to have what with his fancy penthouse, but he guessed everyone had their preference. He certainly didn't mind, after all, he was able to witness such a... thrilling thing. Watching Leorio drive was probably the equivalent to watching porn- and god was it turning him on.

He tried hard not to think too much of it, but by the time they arrived at the cafe, he was already scrambling to hide his significant arousal. He tried to think of more disturbing things to make it go away- he'd never in his life had this problem before. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as Leorio parked and exited the vehicle. Knowing he was coming around to the passenger door to let him out, he bundled himself up in his coat and gave himself a small pep talk.

"Okay, you got this. Think of dead puppies- no! no, think of your grandma. Come on-" He rubbed at his crotch, "Oh my god, come on. Saggy tits- your dad's stomach flab." 

He bit his lip but blushed as the passenger door flew open. He tucked his hand inside the coat pocket, praying to God that Leorio didn't see. If he did, he didn't comment.

"Let me check your temperature one more time." Leorio insisted, getting on one knee.

Kurapika couldn't stand the sight. He was too beautiful, black locks of hair pushed up and messy, his perfect jaw a perfect feature to show off. He didn't know if he was doing it on purpose or not, but he needed to knock that shit off before he jizzed every where. 

He flinched when Leorio's palm connected to his forehead, clearly not having paid much attention- and causing the older man to apologize.

"Mm... you don't feel hot... but that could still change- maybe we should go back."

"No- no, I'm alright." Kurapika insisted, swallowing as those pretty brown orbs met his own. They almost looked like a soft hazel in the sunlight... FUCK. SHUT UP. "We need to go inside anyway- everyone is there, aren't they? You were telling me before about how Killua was a stickler for timing... If we were late or if we changed plans, it might not make him too happy."

"That's... you're not wrong..." 

"So we have to go inside."

"Well, you don't have to," Leorio sighed, letting his hand fall back down. He pushed himself back up into a standing position. "But you're right. It would be in your best interest to go inside."

Kurapika crawled out of the car just in time to have Leorio hand him a folder and push the passenger door shut. "You'll have more time to review inside when you talk to the members- we still have to get through semi-introductions first before anything can really happen."

"Semi-introductions?" Kurapika asked, looking up at the man.

"introductions, mostly. It'll be a quick name-face kind of thing, but you won't be given their full name for safety's sake. It's a rule that makes sense to me, but I'm still uncertain as to why they think it necessary when you're obviously not a threat. I mean, you're with me, and... to my understanding, you don't have anyone."

Kurapika winced at that but fell silent all the same. Now was not the time to take such words to heart when they didn't bother him before. Maybe... what bothered him was this idea that he was all alone. He didn't exactly like his family too much, but they were always the people he came home to, and he didn't have friends. Maybe what also bothered him was how Leorio acted like he was on his side, yet still chose to make known the fact that he was all alone.

The man's palm once more came to rest on his lower back, and he squeaked, clutching the manila folder and using it to hide his face as they approached the little cafe. Leorio didn't comment on it; the only thing he said to him was: "Brace yourself" before they entered.

The bell chimed, announcing their arrival, and what frightened Kurapika more than anything was the fact that he didn't have a moment to grasp the situation- he wasn't given a moment to be the deer in the headlights, caught in the act. He didn't have any time to brace himself at all, and Leorio pushing him to go forward at a steady, even pace like they hadn't even entered in the first place certainly wasn't helping the situation. 

All eyes were on them as they strode across the floor and towards a particular corner of the cafe. He knew they were going to sit in a booth, but he didn't think the booth would be so out in the open- so obviously devoid of activity. The booth Leorio was taking him to didn't have a single person near it. Everyone seemed to avoid it like the plague; even those few people who had thought this a regular cafe and had stopped for the wifi avoided the corner. Maybe this cafe was an ordinary cafe- maybe this cafe was just... 'owned' by the gang with regular people working it?

His mouth went dry, and Leorio wasted no time in sitting him down and scooting in beside him. He mostly ignored the stares, seemingly unphased by it all. Instead, Leorio was turning his body towards him, opening the folder.

"Review the top four people you've chosen for this Class A mission. Remember last night? we reviewed this. Do you remember the classes of the missions? Kurapika, look at me please. Don't pay attention to them quite yet." 

Kurapika tore his gaze from the onlookers only to meet eyes with the most attractive man in the room. For that, he swallowed hard. 

"Y-yes, I remember."

"Recite it for me, please."

Kurapika took a breath, biting his bottom lip as his body wracked itself with nerves. "Class D is the lowest class- the one that new members usually go on. It's more of a scouting kind of mission that doesn't involve heavy machinery. Class C is a little more dangerous, but a step up from Class D. Members in the process of gaining experience take those missions with members prepared for Class A missions. Class B missions are trickier, requiring more machinery, scouting, and being on call. If you're doing a Class B mission, you have to go in knowing you're going to kill at least a few people. Most of these missions are support missions for other members doing Class A missions. Class A is... it's..."

"You're doing good so far- I'll correct when you're done. What's Class A?" 

"The most dangerous one. These missions are assassinations and raids. These missions involve going into enemy territory fully loaded with backup on standby. Um... Class A is usually when you get information from torture right?"

Leorio tilted his head from side to side a few times and then shrugged. "I suppose; you're not wrong, but you did get Class B and A a little mixed up. Class B is for assassinations because they're simple. Usually, they involve snipers and not a lot of close combat. Class A has a lot of scouting, but it's a lot more dangerous because you're right- it is enemy territory- but it's also close combat. Fully loaded in weapons is correct, too, because you never know when you might need your knife. But do you remember what I said about Class A? In particular when you're selecting possible candidates?" 

"Um... they have to be strong and experienced?" 

Leorio breathed out a tiny scoff and smiled, "Well, yes, but what in particular?"

"Uh... wasn't... it just that?"

Leorio shook his head, and held up a finger. "When choosing candidates for Class A you must also consider their mental strength. Just as the gang can torture a captured enemy, so too can you get captured. You have to make sure that the person you choose- if captured, could withstand a mass amount of torture without giving anything up. Now, here's where I disagree. I'd say that a man can only take so much, and no information is so valuable that you must sacrifice your life in order to give it. However, with this group of people, they truly believe that any information they give away is punishable by death, so it wouldn't matter whether they give it or not. The best part is to die noble rather than sell out your family, but nothing is really punishable by death unless you go on a killing spree and try to kill everyone in the group. That's not easy by itself, so Class A usually has to be on their toes about getting too violent..."

Kurapika, looking a little uneasy from the talk, found himself reaching out for Leorio for some kind of reassurance. It wasn't until Leorio was grasping his hand in his lap that he realized just what he had done- and how weak he really was.

He ducked his head, tempted to say 'sorry', but Leorio had squeezed his hand, reminding him not to show any sign of weakness.

"Okay, you got the Class part out of the way. Now, what about member class? Do you remember that? I know you were on the verge of falling asleep last night when we talked about this, so it's okay if you don't remember." Leorio assured- but really, just the tone was helping. He wasn't boring- and even though he'd been tired, he hadn't forgotten.

"I think it's at the opposite end of the alphabet, right? Class W, X, Y, and Z?"

Leorio chuckled, "No, that's the weapons classification. I mentioned it in passing, we didn't really talk about that. There isn't really a need to. Try again."

"Um... A, B, C, D?" Kurapika tried again, trying to wrack his brain. He thought he remembered...

Leorio shook his head. "Try one, two, three, and four. You had the right amount of letters, but we're talking numbers in this case. By itself."

"Oh... I forgot." Kurapika said, lightly blushing. "I thought you said something about being paired to a letter?"

"For the mission class, yes." Leorio mused. "Are you sure you were listening?"

Kurapika squeaked, and looked back at the open folder. "I WAS."

"No need to shout." Leorio laughed. "Do you want me to refresh your memory?"

After a few moments pause, Kurapika glanced back up at the other and nodded slowly. "If... if that's okay."

Leorio squeezed his hand. "Of course it's okay."

Weird... he'd almost forgotten that Leorio was holding his hand. Was he just that comfortable with the man's touch? It was warm, and his palm was soft. So was his thigh, actually. His thigh was warm, and every time he shifted in his seat, his hairs would stand on end because he could just  _feel_ the power within them. It was such an odd sensation- but even more odd to be thinking those things. He quickly shook the thought from his mind, trying not to pay attention to the touch that Leorio had distracted him with.

"The first class is exactly what it sounds like. They're the beginners. The ones who train all day at base to grasp a sort of fighting skill. They learn the basics by the fourth class, the best class. These first classes are usually newer members of the gang that either joined or got old enough to train. Remember Biscuit? she's one of the younger kids that had joined before she could start training. Her mother joined, but... well... I won't go there because it's not my story to tell. Anyway- the second class is really the exploration class. It's not typically called that, but it's essentially what it does. The fourth class picks out certain trainees with potential and hones in on their skills. For example: Prior to my departure, I singled out a kid with a particular knack for helping people who got hurt. They replaced me when I left, but I was able to take them under my wing for the more simple procedures. Anything that's more critical and more time-sensitive and difficult still falls to me... but other than that, my apprentice has done fairly well. They've gone under other teachers but until I return or die her training won't really be complete because she hasn't learned everything there is to know from me yet."

"Ah- who was that?" Kurapika asked, eyes sparking with interest at the mere mention of Leorio's past. It wasn't a lot, but what he was given a glimpse of had made him excited, and definitely a lot less scared.

"It... doesn't particularly matter... you won't be seeing them- and if anything happens to you, God forbid, I'll be the one to get to you first. I don't care what anyone else says." 

Kurapika didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or as a... a what? it certainly wasn't an offensive comment. Maybe the proper term was to... read into it? How could he not...  _God forbid_ anything happen to him... that was- but then Leorio's way of saying that he didn't care what anyone else thought about who got to him first... that he would...

His cheeks were dusted a light pink, but Leorio carried on as if he hadn't just said that.

"Focus, now; after second class for specific training comes third class. It's the intermediate and advanced level of training. This class is the class that gets to go out onto the field as an aid. They observe, help, and even participate in missions. Third class is all action both in a classroom sense and a physical one, and mostly get picked for the lower end of missions class. It isn't until you're almost ready to get into the fourth class that you get to take B missions. The fourth and final class is all advanced. They're the ones that get A Class missions, and they get to watch the first and second classes. Really, when you reach the fourth class, you can do whatever you want as long as it's beneficial to the whole group- and to the leader. The leader sometimes gets odd requests that get allowed from time to time when it has nothing to do with the gang. Sometimes it's for self-reflection and to benefit the group by honing in on their own skill, but for the most part, it has to be beneficial." 

"So... First class is newbies training, second class is singled out training, third class is intermediate and advanced, and the fourth is the best of the best and the teachers?" Kurapika summed up, trying to look like he'd at least been paying attention when really, this whole time, he was staring at Leorio's lips like a fucking star-struck girl who quite literally got shot with Cupid's bow and arrow. 

Leorio smiled at that and nodded. "Alright- that's good. Now, who were the four people we were reviewing for this particular Class A mission? Do you remember?"

"Um... yes? Biscuit, Kite, Knov, and I think... it was Pokkle?" 

"Yes, good. Do you remember why?"

Kurapika nodded his head upon reflection, and Leorio took a deep breath. "So long as you have strong reasons, the members can't do much. If you can present your reason, there's no use in refuting it and going to the leader to waste his time if they're valid reasons. Good. You review the list of people and I'll get us something to drink. What would you like?"

Kurapika looked up, a little surprised. "Um... coffee... coffee would be great... this morning..."

Leorio smiled and winked. "I'm on it."

Kurapika turned back to the documents splayed out in front of him, almost too aware of the menacing stares flashed his way. He was almost distracted by them, but when he heard his name, he looked up. It was Leorio, and he was frowning.

"Ah, sorry... I don't think I can get you that coffee. I think I left my wallet-- ha... haha, you have it." He reacted, watching Kurapika pull out the black leather wallet from the trench coat pocket with a smile on his face. Leorio couldn't help but smile, too, at how Kurapika displayed his emotions. He often showed how he felt without realizing... he'd never really fit into the mission lifestyle.

"I do- I was looking through the coat closet and I was thinking that maybe you might need it if you wanted to, I don't know, buy a drink for yourself. Or if you needed to show an officer your license with how you drive so recklessly." Kurapika mused.

"I don't drive recklessly- I'm careful. I go the speed limit." Leorio snorted, swiping the wallet from small, pale fingers. He looked more amused than offended, and that was a great relief for the blonde. "Go get those drinks, then." He said, finding it within himself to order the poor man around. It worked, and the other didn't seem the least bit bothered, merely turning from him with an amused grin on his face that said 'I'm on it'.

Kurapika looked after him fondly, head resting in his palm as he leaned on the table. God- he almost forgot that people were staring at him still. What would they say if they saw the 'enemy' fawning over their special doctor? No- it wasn't because Leorio had saved his life that made him feel this way-- okay, maybe a little, but when he'd been reminded who Leorio was in relation to his father's company, he vaguely remembered seeing him one day. He was bringing in boxes of... stuff for his dad, and they'd met eyes. He remembered that because he looked away from him that very second. He thought he was handsome, but casually so, because he had convinced himself that he liked this one girl associated with the company... but now that he was really thinking on it, he might have really liked him back then, too. He'd been so nervous to meet eyes- to be seen as weird- but then when he looked up and saw that he'd vanished, he found himself a little bit sad that he didn't get to look at him at least once more. 

Wait... what was he saying? He liked Leorio?

...

Well... by now, there was no use in denying it. If he realized he'd liked him back then, he shouldn't be so surprised at the way he'd been acting around the other. He was tall, handsome, and his body was amazing. Well, that and he also looked amazing when he wore his office glasses. He could almost imagine sitting on his desk like he had before, Leorio scooting between his legs, palms on his thighs as they talked... he could almost imagine himself laughing at whatever the other said, casually wrapping his arms around the man's neck and kissing him. His face went pink as he imagined what Leorio would do if that happened- if they kissed, if he'd be any good or if he'd refuse and tell him he was in a relationship with someone... Or maybe he'd deepen the kiss. Maybe he'd stand up and push him back on the desk and--

"Here's your coffee; I didn't know if you wanted it black or not, so I got you a caramel latte."

"GAH." 

"Woah- you okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Kurapika scooted all the way over in the booth, almost mortified at what he'd been thinking. To suddenly admit to liking the other, and to suddenly be having those thoughts... and to not be bothered by them, either...

"I startled you, didn't I? Are you okay?"

Kurapika was a blushing mess, but he accepted the latte and huddled against the wall, the file just out of reach. "Y-yeah, I'm good. Sorry, I was just, um, thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Um... uh, the... the case? Mission! I was thinking about the mission. About who should, um, go on the Class A mission that's really important and scary, and I don't think I can really decide--"

"Calm down, now. It's okay. Take a deep breath- have some coffee. Maybe you're not entirely awake yet. You need to be alert when you're interacting with these people, Kurapika."

Kurapika swallowed thickly, realizing that his name falling from those lips made his body tingly.

God, what was with him? He only just admitted to himself that he liked the man, but he wasn't sure if that was grounds for an assault. He didn't want to think about the way Leorio looked or how he sounded, he didn't want to think about what it would be like if the other touched him or held his hand. He didn't want those sinful flashes of Leorio doing things to him. He certainly didn't need the man to say his name in such a way.

"Sorry- sorry, I'm calm." He collected himself, taking a sip of the warm coffee. It was good- sweet, just the way he liked it. Normally he wanted tea, but he thought that ordering tea in a coffee shop might be just a little bit... weird. He was thankful, though, that Leorio had been careful in his selection, and had chosen something relatively sweet. He wondered if Leorio had picked up on it, or if he'd just guessed. Either way, he was damn accurate.

"Are you sure? Do you need a few more minutes or do you want to start with the introductions?" Leorio proposed, turning to him. He lightly ran his finger along his cheek, and though it was meant as a calming gesture, Kurapika's cheeks immediately flushed, and his heart beat became rather erratic. He didn't need this if he was supposed to remain calm, but how could he, if the one person taking care of him and protecting him from these people was the same person he really liked? 

"Y-yeah... no, I think... I think I'm ready." Kurapika murmured, trying to turn away. He really wanted the touch to last, to have Leorio insist on touching him again like he did when he tried to take his temperature. Like he did when he was addressing his wounds. But, unlike he'd hoped, the man was pulling away and nodding. 

"Okay, I'm going to talk to Killua real quick; you should be fine here, and if anyone approaches you, it would be best to ignore them until Killua has them lined up. They'll be mingling in the back while you interview people one by one after the introductions."

"I-interview? Okay...?"

Leorio stood, ruffling his hair before he flashed him a smile. A smile that Kurapika could probably die happy with if he'd been able to frame it. 

So, instead of registering that Leorio had abandoned him for the moment, he took to hugging himself and memorizing that smile like it was his last chance at life. It was almost a wonder that no one approached him in that time frame. Maybe it was because he was so starry-eyed and lost that no one found it worth it to approach him. In either case, he sipped his latte leisurely, staring at the wall so as to remember everything about that smile. About the way those teeth flashed, those broad, muscular arms rested low on those equally impressive hips. He couldn't help but admire all of him- not just his smile. Though his eyes were alight with kindness, his figure was taut and well-built, impressive for a man who called himself a doctor rather than a foot-soldier. 

But it didn't take him long; Leorio had only been gone for a few moments, and Kurapika was almost sad when the man pulled him out of his thoughts. But he wasn't too sad- he got to see the real thing. The only difference, maybe, was that a grumpy Killua was standing next to him, and it almost freaked him out. 

"H-hi, Killua." Kurapika stuttered, immediately turning to the folder. He didn't know if he should try to look busy or like he was interested in the process- he certainly didn't want to offend or make him angry- but he thought that looking busy would be a considerably more meaningful gesture than to sit around staring at Leorio like some love-struck maiden. Which was weird to think about, since technically, he really had been staring at him. 

"Yeah, hi. You got your shit figured out yet? You two have been taking forever. I don't like standing around with my thumb up my ass, so it would do you well to remember that for the next time."

"Calm down, Killua. We've only been here for ten minutes. You could have been talking to the others about what's going on."

"I already did that, you dumb fuck. Last night." Killua growled. "I stood in line to get coffee, but other than being everyone's  _bitch,_ my day depends on you two. I'll get everyone lined up for the short introduction, so you better have your shit together." 

"I do, I promise." Kurapika got out, trying to fall into a formal pattern. With Killua, he was unpredictable. One minute he was an asshole, and the next he didn't seem to care too much.

"You're fine. We're fine. Just go get them." Leorio snorted, apparently brave enough to pat the beast on his head. He got snapped at for it, but he wasn't phased. Kurapika watched in awe, amazed at Leorio's bravery, but more amazed that Killua didn't take his hand off. 

As Killua moved away to rally the troops, Kurapika stiffened in his chair, but he did feel a little better when Leorio slid into the seat next to him. It was more comforting to have him as a barrier between him and the others; in truth, he was actually terrified. He didn't want to be killed, and Killua had certainly scared him with that fact enough as it was.

"You'll be fine." Leorio whispered, reaching down to clasp his hand. "Take a deep breath. Your only task is to get to know each member's strengths by what you can sense about their character, and what it says about their skills in the chart that you have in front of you. Those skills will be useful to sort them into missions. After the introduction, you'll have a brief five or ten minutes to talk to each member that's here today, and then once you talk to them, you can make your judgement and tell them what missions they will be taking- if any at all, since there are more candidates here than need be." 

Kurapika took Leorio's hand the second their fingers touched, taking it willingly, and holding it firmly for comfort. He swallowed thickly, worried. "Are you sure it's going to be okay? They don't even know me, and I'm the enemy, aren't I? Wouldn't they object or get mad at me for ordering them around?"

Leorio shrugged. "Maybe, if you said something they thought was unfair. They're not delinquents, they're not animals- they're reasonable people, you just have to be careful sometimes like you do with most people," he explained, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

That... wasn't very reassuring. The touch was, sure, but if it weren't for Leorio being next to him right now, he'd be flying out the front door screaming that he'd changed his mind about all of this. Granted, that wouldn't get him very far and he shuddered at the consequences, but it couldn't be helped. All this danger was getting to his head, and Leorio was the only one who was able to keep him sane at the moment. 

"Ready?" Killua called, motioning him over from the center of the shop. There was no line anymore, Kurapika had noticed. No line, no extra people- they seemed to have all fled the shop. Even the baristas had left the room.

He swallowed, and before he realized, Leorio was yanking him to his feet, and urging him forward. 

He gasped in shock, not really sure why he'd been so positive that one by one he would be approached and introduced to a new member. He didn't know why he'd expect things to be so easy...

"I'm here" Leorio whispered into his ear, crushing Kurapika's hip into his.

The blush that spread across his face was surely noticed by all- how could it not? With Leorio whispering in his ear like that, their bodies touching, making him go crazy at a time like this...

He lowered his head to regain his composure, but when he finally did look up, he found himself at the beginning of a line. And staring into the eyes of a young blond-haired girl with curious colored eyes. A pink- or are they red?

The girl smiled at him, appearing confident, hands on her tiny hips and her chin held high. She didn't seem... scary at all. But he doubted that everyone was like this.

"I'm Biscuit." She introduced, offering a smile.

But she barely had time to even blink before Leorio was pushing him towards the right to continue on down the line.

"Wing."

"Eeta!"

"Elena"

"Ponzu"

"Kastro"

"Cocco!"

"... I'm Palm."

Way too fast. This was way too fast- he couldn't keep up. Who was he introduced to seconds ago? those white-haired girls... they looked like twins- and so young!

"I'm Hisoka, not that it matters."

"Zushi."

Kurapika's fingers suffocated Leorio's hold as he ground to a halt as he came face to face with the last three in line. These three... had been in the alley beside the coffee shop the other day. He  _did_ remember that. 

He swallowed, feeling his frame shiver slightly even after Leorio wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Pathetic; are you really fucking  _scared_ right now?"

"Pokkle, he should be. He's the enemy, you moron."

The same mysterious man he'd seen practically scale the alley wall- the one who was lean, fast, and wore a mask to cover his face--

"I'm Pokkle, but you knew that already."

He did know this, and the two beside him were the other two members that had cornered him before.

"Knov and Morel- I know that, too." He whispered.

He felt Leorio's thumb massage into his hip, and he looked up because it seemed like a frantic gesture. And he was right. Leorio's brows were narrowed and his posture was such that it looked like he might literally yank him off the ground and run... 

"You've met, then," Leorio spoke dangerously, almost like he was mad. Was he mad? He might be mad. But  _why_ was he mad?

"Yes, with me. We had a little chat in the alley when you were patching up Pairo in the back room of the bistro. Don't worry, they didn't hurt him." Killua snickered from behind them. "I was there."

Kurapika stepped into Leorio as hard as he could- as if it would get Killua further away from him.

"You said as long as they didn't kill me, that wasn't your problem." Kurapika hissed angrily, remembering the bits and pieces of his time spent at the coffee shop. Granted, it hadn't been as clear as he would have liked it to be, but he was certain that his memories weren't wrong. Not when they were as scary as they were.

"I'm not gonna deny that- Leorio is already watching you anyway, so if you did get hurt, you'd be in good hands." Killua countered calmly.

"That's not the point! You're supposed to protect me!" 

A ripple of confusion followed down the line when the words left his mouth, and that made Kurapika halt. Did he say something wrong?

Killua crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground irritably. "Thanks for shouting that out to everyone. I didn't exactly want everyone to know that I'm supposed to protect your clumsy ass when my efforts could be spent elsewhere, but I guess it can't be helped. That's more shit I'll have to deal with." He opened his eyes and glared at the blonde. "Thanks for sticking my neck out there for me. I hope you know that I fucking hate you."

Kurapika winced, but did not back away. He had surprised himself. He thought that being told he was hated would have made him feel bad, but it didn't. He felt nothing. Even Leorio seemed surprised, having moved to wrap his arms around his waist from behind. He supposed it was a gesture to help him face Killua, but seeing as the gesture was not needed, his hands fell away, and resumed their normal posture- one arm around his waist.

Kurapika's mind was getting only slightly fuzzy from the activity beside him. It was like Leorio needed to touch him everywhere, and when he couldn't make up his mind when it came to settling his hands in one spot, he almost spoke up to say something. 

"Kil, I just want to go home," Zushi whispered. "Pairo is still there- and I want to see him." 

Killua shot both Leorio and Kurapika a glare, holding his hand over his face before dragging it down. "Alright. Let's get this over with, then. Biscuit first."

Leorio tugged his hip back in the direction of the booth before Kurapika had a chance to retort. With a retort on his lips, he found himself grateful for the man's actions. Had he not pulled him away, he might have said something he would regret. 

"That bastard," Leorio growled under his breath as they sat down. "He put you in danger when I wasn't looking..."

Kurapika looked up, eyebrows quirking because he didn't quite understand why Leorio was so angry. Or irritated- one of the two. "It's... alright? I didn't get hurt or anything..." Kurapika murmured, taking to Leorio's arm when he expressed his discontent.

"That isn't the point. Pokkle in particular... is violent. He's fine when it comes to other members of the gang, but when it comes to outsiders, he has this tendency to torture. Knov likes to watch, and Morel is so intimidating that usually people are on their knees before he has a chance to do anything. I don't trust them with you- not if you're alone."

Kurapika glanced up, swallowing his heart as he felt Leorio lean into him.

What was up with him? So suddenly? 

"I'm fine..."

"You were on morphine- you weren't safe. I shouldn't have brought you." 

...

"Ahem." 

Kurapika and Leorio looked up in time to see Biscuit waiting patiently, but oh-so-gently reminding them that Kurapika had a duty. 

"We'll talk about this later," Leorio mumbled, motioning for the girl to take a seat.

"It's  _fine,_ Leorio. Nothing happened, and everything is fine."

"It's not-"

"-Um, should I just talk and let you listen?"  Biscuit interrupted, laughing a little. "Leorio, I've never seen you so lively over something so little." she mused.

Leorio ceased his arguing and looked away. When he leaned back and crossed his arms, Kurapika knew that he was actually, quite honestly, serious. About him.

He frowned, thinking that maybe he should have been more considerate... maybe he shouldn't press... 

"I'm Biscuit- Biscuit Krueger. It's what most people call me, anyway. And you're that Kurapika guy, right?"

Kurapika turned his attention to the girl, frown still on his face. He nodded at her, making an effort to be a little more friendly since she was showing the same for him- but for some reason, with Leorio's bad mood, he found it a little harder than usual to shake it all off.

"I am. I don't quite understand why you all want to kill me, or why I'm doing this for you if you guys want me away from you so badly..." He mumbled.

Biscuit simply shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me- no one tells me anything," she smiled, "If Leorio likes you just fine, then I'm not sure why every one else is throwing a fit. You know he's picky with--"

"Biscuit," Leorio spoke up, not bothering to look at her. "People are in line. Say what you need to say so we can leave faster." 

The poor girl winced at his words and immediately apologized. Kurapika was a little taken aback by her abrupt personality change, especially with how seemingly un-harsh Leorio was being. Was a simple word from a superior really that effective? 

"I'm Biscuit, and I'm sixteen. This is my first time being here, signing up for missions and stuff," She quickly explained. He had to admit, when she switched personas, she hadn't blinked. She was just... staring at him. Into his eyes. It was actually intimidating. "I'm a pretty good shot from the roof top- I was best in my class. I'm here today to see if my sniper skills can be put to the test with a little bit of assistance from a fourth ranking member, like Knov, Morel, or Pokkle. Adding to my file, I'm also really adaptable. If a situation demands it, I wont crack under pressure and can take a shot all on my own. I've only been on support missions before- which aren't like these meetings at all. Usually Killua is the one telling me to scout or follow another team as back up. Most of those times I'm not too useful, but I'm sure this time, If I have a mission that can back me, I'll be fine."

Kurapika listened- or tried to. She talked really fast... She was indeed calm like she had said. Definitely adaptable.

He looked down, ruffling through the documents from the manila folder. The sheets of paper that described in lesser terms what each mission's basic goal was. 

He glanced at Leorio, who remained still, neither looking at him nor Biscuit, but sipping his coffee instead.

He picked up one of the missions that detailed only a little of what difficulties would be required. This particular one he'd set aside for someone like Morel or Hisoka, but because there seemed to be a vantage point... Because Biscuit was a sniper- and from what he'd heard from Leorio, particularly skilled... he decided against assigning her one of the missions he'd picked for her of a lower class (perhaps he'd done that because of her age... but he definitely was beginning to realize that it might be something that someone else could do). Instead, he picked up a class B mission. An assassination mission. 

He glanced at Leorio one last time, hoping that he'd see what he was about to do, wishing he'd had Leorio's advice... but he didn't look.

He took a deep breath before marking her name off on his slip of paper and handing it over. 

"This is the mission I want to give you. Because I've heard so highly of your skill, I believe you can do it. Normally someone should go with you- but it's an assassination, and missions like that... I think they're best done alone so that you only have to worry about yourself rather than the situation and another person."

Leorio almost spit out his coffee, coughing a little, while Biscuit snatched the piece of paper from his hands and read the lines he himself had already read a billion times.

"What! No way!" She exclaimed happily.

"No." Leorio hissed, reaching forward. He tried to snatch the paper from her hand, but to no avail. 

Kurapika, feeling like a miserable failure at this point, shrunk away from the doctor. He didn't mean any harm...

"I can do this! I can't wait!" she screeched, jumping up from her seat.

"Biscuit, if you accept this mission, you'll get yourself killed." Leorio warned, palm slapping down onto the table. All eyes turned to them because of this, and Killua stepped forward.

Biscuit paused her celebration and pursed her lips. "Party pooper- if you take this away from me, I'm gonna yell."

Killua wrenched it from her hands anyway, tearing the corner of the paper in the process. "Yell away. Let me see what this is."

He only glanced over it for a moment before wadding it up in his hands and tossing it at Kurapika. "No way in hell. Pick another one." He hissed. "I'm not gonna let you kill every damn member of this group."

Kurapika shook in his seat, recognizing that face. That face of anger and frustration. He'd encountered Killua like this before, but on very different terms. And he'd also been high on morphine, according to Leorio.

But somehow, he still wished he'd been on morphine. Anything to prevent him from opening his stupid mouth.

"Killua," he said boldly, finding some sort of resolve within him to look the murderer in the eye. Perhaps it was cold hard wit, or perhaps it was Leorio beside him, tensing and preparing for a fight. Because Kurapika could clearly see the snarling faces of some not so happy people behind the white-haired devil. "Forgive me for being frank, but you did assign this task to me. The mission I gave her has a building advantage. It would be easier for a sniper to take action than a hand-to-hand combat. Both you and Leorio spoke highly of her in that regard... I'd assume that it wouldn't be too difficult, especially if she's by herself. If she's been on support missions before, that indicates that she knows the routines and emergency back up plans. Her skill will assure that it'll be done quickly, and if she's by herself, she can get out faster. Because she's female, she'll have a greater chance of slipping through unnoticed, too."

What.

What the fuck just came out of his mouth?

Was that... sass? Or was that actually honest to god rationality?

Did he just stand up for himself? Did he literally just tell someone who wanted to murder him that he's sticking with his decision and that he doesn't intend to change his mind?

Silence followed his words, and he went rigid. He looked around at the faces of the members that stood behind Killua, and they were all filled with confused, pondering gazes. His words, evidently, sparked a thought process, turning many of the menacing glares into stunned confusion. 

"She's the only sniper here-" He tried to continue, feeling like the following silence wasn't quite enough to persuade them.

Leorio's palm slipped onto his shoulder, and he shut right up. Fear coursed through him as he began to realize the weight of what he'd done. God- he couldn't even look at Leorio. Was he disappointed? Was he angry? Surely he wasn't going to hurt him... but he had to be angry. Cross. He'd spoken out of turn and he was sure of it- he'd embarrassed Leorio straight up. After standing up for him countless times, fighting against Killua to keep him alive... he'd just made him look like a fool.

"You... do make a convincing argument." Killua said at last, taking a step back and crossing his arms.

Grey eyes magnetized towards the white-haired brute, pulse spiking out of control because he couldn't believe his ears. He made his point? He wasn't angry? He could have sworn Killua was going to rip him to shreds, but his eyes told a different story. An electric blue, angry and cross now wavered and washed, almost saddened and - was that fear?

"I told you! I told you I can do it!" Biscuit exclaimed, breaking the atmosphere, which had been tense until her light voice penetrated every ear.

The hand on his shoulder was now light, Leorio's thumb rubbing down the length of his shoulder. It felt like an assuring touch, but when he looked up at Leorio, he was looking elsewhere.

His lips twitched into a tight line, and he looked back down at the folder before him. He was displeased... wasn't he? Ashamed that he'd risked his reputation like that. He had to be.

"Well, let's move along. Who's next?" Killua spoke sharply. 

* * *

 In the end, there were far more people that didn't get a mission than people who did. Much to his surprise, those who didn't get a mission seemed angry, like it was the worst thing in the world to hear. But, in all fairness, Leorio had been right. There were far more people than there were missions to be given. Besides Ponzu, Biscuit, Hisoka and Pokkle, everyone else seemed despondent, sulking back to their respective places and tables to chatter about one thing or another.

Only when Kurapika was closing a semi-empty folder did he find the courage to look at Leorio again.

But when he did, his heart leapt in his throat, and he went rigid- because the unbelievable, remarkable doctor everyone looked up to, was looking at him.  _Him._ His lips were curled in a soft smile, face lax and eyes all over him like he was the only person in the room.

Kurapika's face flushed, biting his bottom lip because he was just so nervous that the only thing he could think about moving was his mouth. He looked so... different? Happy, actually... It was weird. After he'd nearly screwed everything up, Leorio was looking at him like he'd done everything right. But he couldn't have... Unless Leorio wasn't truly upset about what happened?

"You did well today." He whispered softly, lifting his handsome jaw just to show Kurapika how proud he truly was. The blonde flinched only slightly, too captivated by Leorio's expression to realize that he'd lifted his hand, and had brushed the back of his fingers ever so lightly down his cheek.

If it were possible for Kurapika's cheeks to get any redder, he would have looked like a tomato. Being touched so casually, so gently like that was... it made his heart skip. And remembering his newfound feelings for Leorio, he couldn't help but feel inclined to slightly lean into the touch when he realized what the elder was doing. 

"We'll talk more in the car." The elder added, dropping his finger. Much to Kurapika's disappointment.

Leorio seemed so calm. So collected. Maybe it was because he was used to this kind of situation and these people that it didn't really bother him or feel out of the ordinary. Kurapika had to wonder if... if Leorio missed all of it. The missions, being around these people...

He recalled Killua saying once before in the alley, perhaps he'd heard wrong, but... Leorio had disagreed with the way situations were handled- and he knew that part was true, at least, because Leorio had confirmed it himself when he had been explaining the missions... but there was another part that Kurapika had recalled that bugged him. About that one person that Leorio couldn't save. According to Killua, there was only one person in the doctor's career that he just could not save. He couldn't recall the name of that person, but Killua had told him that Leorio had been upset about it. Had beaten himself up over it every day he went on through life. If he had just been more prepared... something like that.

He sat back as Leorio's head turned to converse with someone. He'd grown tired and with his mind so preoccupied, he didn't really care who it was; but even still, the thoughts running through his mind were nagging at him. He couldn't help but let Leorio's voice fall into the background, a gentle hum of a sound that eased his mind and allowed him to continue thinking with ease. Leorio seemed so calm, so collected and assuring to him, but because of that experience... with that one girl he couldn't save- no matter what he did...

Did Leorio feel inclined to save his life because he could not bear thinking that he could have done something? Was that why he was being so careful and gentle with him? Was that why he was going out of his way to protect him? Because he couldn't watch another person die right before his eyes like that other person?

"Kurapika, we should get going," Leorio said abruptly, pulling him from his thoughts. That voice never ceased to distract him. To get him riled up and confused.

But as the elder grasped his hand, he sensed a type of urgency. He recognized Leorio's changed demeanor, but he didn't quite understand why. Killua, too, was on alert when he realized that it had indeed been the white-haired male that had approached Leorio in the first place. 

"Why?" Kurapika piped up, speaking softly just in case. 

He did not realize in time that the entire cafe had grown eerily quiet, that the air was tense, and every single person who resided within the walls of the small building had their eyes trained in two different directions. Half of them looked directly, unwaveringly, and challengingly in his direction.

The other half...

Trained on three new comers at the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! Next chapter should actually be quicker no lie because im super into and excited about it! I WILL remind you of the rating of this fic. I'll put a warning up next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Fear.

The minute Kurapika laid eyes on the three foreign figures, all he could think about was fear. How that sensation coursed up and down through his body, making his blood to run cold and the hair to stand up on his arms. His muscles, tight and unwilling to move only intensified the real danger he was in. He'd felt like this only once before. The emotions churning within him, the way he shook where he stood yet couldn't even turn his eyes away from the front door. He was shaking, shivering like a leaf; pale like the snow, like a ghost that had finally been seen and captured. 

He could not bring himself to speak nor hear nor move even his fingers an inch to the left to grasp the man who had saved his life once before. But he could not speak up. He could not mutter or muster even a squeak from his throat. He felt frozen in time, body and soul, yet he was completely aware of his surroundings and how they resumed without pause or hesitation like he had. He was very aware that even though he was frozen in this single second in time where foreign eyes met his own, the world around him was moving stead-fast, and without him. 

His body, though unable to move on its own, was suddenly thrust back against the wall. The booth Leorio had escorted him into was still occupied, still in use, but now for a completely different reason.

A weight above him was felt, his breathing never ceasing or hiccuping, yet the pressure was there. The pressure of a body- Leorio's body. 

Leorio had knocked into him, sending him backward against that wall in the small booth, his head smacking right into the brick. Only then was he able to grunt out a noise. It was forced from him, just as the weight of Leorio had been, but the force had been enough. It had broken the seal on his lips, on his body, on his ears, and he was free again. Free to move through the chaos as every sensation that had deafened him was suddenly smacking him back into reality. 

Shouts, screams, the clatter of weapons and the smell of gunpowder overwhelmed him, and for once, he was able to scream.

It was a mere cry, a caterwaul among the noise, as he registered the events that had only just unfolded.

Three people he did not know had entered the cafe. There had been a few moments of silence, of tension, until one- a woman, who seemed to lead the two behind her, stated her reason for coming. As if she had owned the place and everyone in it, she entered, shoved the members aside, and had approached Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika. Her finger, nimble and sort of small, shot straight up into the air, and then down, down... until she was pointing at him. She wanted him, wanted him for power.

Power he did not have and could not give- yet, she had been convinced that he was the only one who could give her exactly what she wanted.

And that act, those words alone sent everyone and everything into a frenzy right there in that small cafe that could barely house twenty people, let alone an extra three.

"We need to go!" Leorio hissed into his ear, swiveling, pushing himself against the blond with his own body, shielding him, facing him, pressing their noses together and completely, utterly, distracting him.

The blonde's ears blushed right up, eyes meeting brown ones because he was so  _close._ Kurapika couldn't help but look into them.

"Hey- are you paying attention?!" Leorio hissed again, angry that he was seemingly absent from the situation. But he wasn't. He was well aware, but Leorio was too fucking close. He could feel his knee pressing between his legs and his arms flanking either side of his head, pressing into the brick that his head currently rested against. Leorio was so close, too close, and that was all Kurapika could get through his head. So close he could kiss his lips, so close that he could rub his nose against his cheek, feel his breath against his lips. He was completely encased by Leorio's scent, his warmth, and he could practically feel the vibration of his throat as he growled once more, urging him to listen, to move with him so that they could escape this terrible, no good situation. 

Kurapika, instead of listening, lifted his hand. He pressed his fingers against Leorio's jaw, thumb lightly resting near the corner of his mouth, his own breath slightly elevated because he still could not believe Leorio was this close to him. He couldn't believe it at all, even if the doctor didn't want to see someone else die in front of him. He could be worrying about his other friends- like Biscuit, who was absolutely useless in hand-to-hand combat. But he was here, right in front of him, nearly over the top of him, risking his own life to save his. And it didn't matter that that weird girl wanted him. It didn't. Because Leorio could have attacked all three of them out right, joined the fight, if he truly had only wanted to get rid of them so that they wouldn't touch him.

So why was it that Leorio was ignoring the entire situation, and focusing solely on him? On getting out of this mess? And where would they go exactly? Back to Leorio's house? And do what, exactly, if they were only going to worry about everyone else? Leorio was surely needed here if someone were to get injured, and if the doctor that replaced him wasn't here, wasn't he the only one that could help? Surely no one knew the kinds of things that Leorio knew...

"KURAPIKA."

Kurapika jolted, face nearly smacking into the other as he realized he'd been staring at him for way too long. 

Leorio's hand found his wrist, and his heart nearly skipped a beat when he realized that Leorio was holding onto his hand, not pulling it away.

God, he wished he knew how Leorio felt. He wanted to know, because if he liked him, too, he'd kiss him right here and now if he could.

But, clearly, now wasn't the time.

"We're going. I'm going to drag you if you don't move." Leorio spoke low, backing out of the booth, and pulling Kurapika with him. He was still gripping his wrist, and now, as it dropped away from the elder's face, he was holding it even more tightly as he yanked him behind him. Never in his life had he ever thought his front would be squished against Leorio's back, but one thing was for sure: He certainly did not mind it one bit.

Amid the chaos and screams, the blood and the vicious attacking, Kurapika's face was shoved into the middle of the man's fine back, getting a good whiff of him right up close, smelling his skin right through his shirt and nearly dying because he smelled way too fine to exist at all. His back was hard and toned just as much as the front of him was, and he knew that he'd die and go straight to heaven if he ever got the privilege to glimpse this godly being shirtless.

And what made it better, perhaps, was the way Leorio was shoving him into the very back he was so close against. Keeping him there, moving slowly... He barely registered they were inching towards the door amid the chaos.

"It's going to be okay, Kurapika... I won't let them near you."

Kurapika's ears perked at the soft voice, how his tone was calming and reassuring, and he felt almost... bad. Bad for thinking of Leorio and getting all worked up especially during something as serious as this.

He swallowed thickly, trying to pull his mind out of his fantasy. He really didn't have time for it.

But he wished he hadn't been torn from those thoughts. Had he known the effects, he would have happily continued to dream about Leorio. 

Instead, he got hit with flashback after flashback; his vision went black, the screams and shrieks echoing through the confines of the small space. He was reminded of his father, his mother- his sisters and every person he ever talked to. He saw them slaughtered before his very eyes, blood spattering across his fine suit as it wrinkled from his desperation to move. To get away from it all. Bodies collapsed all around him, the conference room, the party, all men and women dead, shot from an unknown source. Unknown sources. 

His fingers dug into Leorio's shirt as he tripped over himself, a small cry fleeing from his lips because he didn't know where they were going. He couldn't see. He couldn't feel his own feet stumbling one after the other, sideways, as they tried to slink away from the chaos.

"Kurapika!" 

Heavy hands fell to his body and lifted him straight up from the floor where he fell. His breathing hitched, his eyes too blurry with tears as he fought to even his breath. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't feel anything.

His mind was being clouded and overrun with so much fear, so much agony and outright despair that he let out a heavy sob, clinging to the man like his life depended on it.

Little did he realize, it might have. 

He could hear shots going off, the close proximity of the guns a good indicator that this was a massacre. Each shot that rang out could have meant the death of a person, and if he had the mind to count them, he would have counted the bodies, too. But he was only half-coherent, even Leorio's voice couldn't stop the screams. He could practically taste the copper from the spilled blood, could smell it on his skin even if it wasn't there. And it truly wasn't. 

He shook, unaware of just how hysterical he was becoming. All pleasant thoughts of Leorio's body against his flew out the metaphorical window, and it only took reality sinking in for him to completely lose his mind. 

The flashes of his family, his cohorts were quick, fast, abrupt and stunning. They hit him one right after another, and then it was as if the veil had lifted. 

All flashes immediately ceased, and he could hear. He could see, and he could feel. He could see bodies on the floor, shaking, blood spilling from each wound received, one even resting in their own pool of blood. Killua, hair matted and pushed back, was crawling along the floor, taking refuge under a table, gun at the ready, firing one shot after another. The three offenders were all on the floor, too, hiding, shooting right back- and a sea of members still walking, running around to distract the three. 

And he wondered if it was because they had taken the first shot, or if they were trying to protect him.

In either case, though he still shook, he was calming down. Leorio, who had pressed him against a wall at this point, hovered near the entrance to the cafe. The elder's face was buried in his throat, and Kurapika's legs were locked tightly around his waist holding on to him as if he'd die if he ever let go of the man. His palms were all over Kurapika, brushing against his hip to hold him up just in case his own hips needed some relief, and his other was cupping the other side of his neck. Among the fire, his voice was only a whisper, a soft coo to calm him.

It was working.

His gentle murmurs, the thumb brushing against his jaw, his fit body shoved against his- all of it was easing him in a way that made his breathing hitch and time slow down.

It only took a few moments for Leorio to notice before he was raising his head, and knocking his forehead into his cheek.

"I need to get you out of here, okay?" Leorio whispered.

A soft hum escaped Kurapika's throat and his arms wrapped around the man's neck, pulling himself forward to crush his own frame against the man without the aid of the wall. 

"Hurry," Kurapika spoke weakly, realizing that the reason he had  _truly_ settled down was because he'd spent most of his energy panicking. "I want to go home."

Funny.

Funny how Leorio knew exactly what he wanted- because the look they shared had Kurapika realizing that he was referring to Leorio's penthouse, and not his own home. 

He bit his lip when the man smiled that handsome smile, lifting his jaw just a bit to show his fine features like he was the most handsome man in the room. He really was, and it made Kurapika die a little inside because Leorio didn't realize it at all. Not a single bit. 

But his expression changed soon enough.

His smile dropped, and he looked almost... sad? 

Kurapika instantly cupped his face in his hands when they came to an abrupt halt- right in front of the door, no less. He pressed his thumbs against his cheeks, eyebrows furrowing because he didn't quite understand. What was wrong? Why did he look so sad?

"Leorio?" He asked softly, leaning back only a little to get a proper look at the man. He could feel the bar of the front entrance skim across his back, and he wondered if he could push it open for the man. Was that what he was waiting for?

A soft, barely audible grunt of a noise escaped the elder, and before he knew it, he was falling.

Falling from the man's grasp, stumbling to his feet, shock rippling through him as he forced himself to stand on his own so suddenly. It was weird, now that he thought about it. Leorio, holding him, taking him away just like that... Maybe he needed him to walk?

Leorio bent over him, the top of his head smacking into the glass door, looking down at Kurapika as the younger looked up worriedly. Those large palms pressed against the glass above his head, and he swallowed thickly, wondering why they both weren't falling into the street right about now, since it was a push-pull door... maybe they had to pull to get out, then?

But then, why was Leorio arching over him like this? If they needed to get home as soon as possible, why wasn't the other rushing him out the front door? Why wasn't he telling him to hurry, to pull open the door and escape hand in hand?

Timidly, Kurapika's hands raised, pulling away from the glass and pressing against the warm, hard chest of the other. Eye contact remained steady, but still. Worry flickered through his body, unable to think that maybe something was wrong. Maybe Leorio forgot something, or worse, he felt he couldn't leave because all his friends were hurt? Maybe... he was protecting him until he got to the front door so that he could safely escape by himself? But he wouldn't really do that... would he?

"Kurapika..." Leorio whispered softly, forcing the other to blink and break their eye contact. His eyes, stirred and stormy grey, focused on Leorio's lips. The way they parted ever so slowly, the way his tongue briefly emerged to wet his dry lips, and the way those lips moved and contorted to say his name. His name, whispered, was now the only thing ringing in Kurapika's ears. A soft melody of a voice, a gentle hum from a man so intoxicating it was almost ridiculous. 

And he waited for those lips to part again, to speak once more and to explain the reason why his name was said so sadly, so longingly. 

But those words never came. Those eyes, instead, fluttered, like something was going on. Like something was happening.

And his knees- when he looked down, his knees were sinking, falling, descending in slow motion, and his own chest grew tight as he was starting to realize, starting to piece together it all.

Leorio was sinking to the floor, and he was in front of him, protecting him. Had protected him since they entered the cafe, since the three foreigners had entered, and hadn't stopped even when it was practical not to. When it was more practical for Kurapika to receive hits in smaller places rather than major areas on the other. The doctor, the man that was so much bigger than him, was also so, terribly, undeniably stupid. 

The smartest human being he'd known, yet also the biggest, most stupid of them all.

He'd gotten hit. How many times, Kurapika didn't know, and exactly where was a mystery, too. 

Tears were summoned forth without his knowledge, without permission, getting Kurapika all choked up before he could finally, for once, realize why they had stopped moving altogether.

Tears fell, their eyes meeting, Kurapika's eyes following his even when the man continued to sink, to fall, to let go of him altogether, while Kurapika's head followed and looked downward just so they could maintain eye contact for just a second longer.

And it was all too clear what Leorio had wanted him to do from that moment onward. Why he'd stopped, had continued to shield him for the seconds he could still muster his strength to stand again, and it made him choke back a dry sob. 

He had wanted to protect him long enough so that he could get away. So that he could run as far and as fast as he could while Leorio still had the strength to stand, but he couldn't. He couldn't.

"No." Kurapika choked out, still pressed against the glass. Leorio had used his body to press him against it, and he could still feel the impression of his body against his. He could still feel the warmth, the heat, and his breath on his face.

He looked back up, squeezing his eyes shut as the tears fell. They fell hard, fast, all out of his control and upsetting him more than he thought they would. Crying, standing still like a sitting duck among people risking and giving their lives to fight for his life. To keep him away from these other people who wanted to take him. And even if he was their enemy, they were still going beyond their means to protect him. Whatever their reason, it was noble- and whatever  _he_ was doing... was not.

It took only a single second before he realized he wasn't going to do what he did before. Not like his family. He couldn't just leave, not like that. Just like before, he had nowhere to go, nowhere to run to- but now, he had the choice. He had his mind and his body and his voice and every ounce of strength left coursing through his body to make a difference. This time, he wasn't going to be alone. Not again.

And he owed Leorio his life anyway. Leorio had this group of people that still cared about him, still needed him- he was here, and he wasn't going to trade Leorio's life for his own. He had no one, so if he ever got caught... if he ever got done away with... it wouldn't matter. Because he had no reason to go on, while Leorio had every single reason to survive. If he could make a difference- even if it was small, even if it saved one life, it was still a life.

Kurapika steeled himself, wiping away his tears viciously, and bending down almost violently.

He surprised Leorio, that was for sure, his brown eyes getting so wide they almost looked like they were going to pop right out.

"NO. We're going. Get up- come on. I know you can do it. I'll help you." Kurapika practically hissed into his face.

Not the best way to go about saving someone you loved so much, but hey- it got him up off his knees, and that was a start. 

He could hear Killua cursing in the background, screaming at them to leave, to get out - or get out of the way? He wasn't so sure about that last part. He tried to do everything in his power to move them right along, but it was really difficult. Leorio towered over him all the time, could snatch him out of the air like it was nothing, and to try to support such a huge weight was downright near impossible. Still, he tried.

He scooped one of his arms up and hoisted it around his neck, never feeling more sure of his actions than he did at that moment, trying his absolute hardest to take Leorio's weight, but it wasn't working. Leorio was bracing the wall, hissing, groaning, face contorting in pain. He was probably in more pain than he was letting on, too, and that was even worse for Kurapika. He wanted to help, but it seemed this would have to do.

He yanked open the door, the bell chiming- another thing he should have looked out for. It alerted everyone that someone was leaving- probably not the smartest idea to be wounded, barely able to move and fleeing a scene that was still alive with action.

"FUCKING IDIOT"

Killua, screaming.

"HURRY, YOU MORON. LEORIO'S GONNA GET HIT IF YOU STAND THERE."

Killua, still furious. 

Guns went off again, and Kurapika wanted to duck. The hairs on his arms stood, and his thoughts were only for Leorio. Not once did he think he might get shot in the back of the head or nicked in the side- every ounce of worry, of concern and fear, were now poured into Leorio, who looked even paler than before, and weaker, still.

He could not see any blood dripping down his front, nor could he really see any along his back. Then again, he couldn't quite look over his shoulder far enough to inspect every inch of the man. And now was not the time anyway.

But Leorio was so fucking heavy- he wanted to make a snide remark. He was practically all muscle- what the fuck was he doing every day? Working out? Maybe if he just stayed home and watched television and ate, he probably would be more flab than muscle- maybe he'd actually be, Kurapika didn't know,  _easier to carry, maybe?_

"Do you have the keys to the car?" Kurapika grunted out, trying to hoist Leorio's weight.

No response.

Adrenaline spiked through his bones, and suddenly it was a lot easier to carry him. To lift his weight and summon forth the strength necessary to carry the man out of the cafe and out of the chaos.

"He doesn't. I do, though."

Kurapika almost lost his footing, almost fell- He practically shrieked when he glanced to the side- a mixture of panic and relief. 

Killua. Killua had taken Leorio's other arm, and bore most of the weight. Leorio, much to his relief, was still conscious, but unfortunately... not very coherent.

"OUCH. Brat, fucking blast my eardrums out why don't you!" Killua yelled, "Here- give him to me. Idiot can't fucking WALK straight if you're stumbling. I'm practically CARRYING him anyway." And just like that, Leorio was snatched right from him.

Kurapika didn't know how to feel about this.

His fingers felt numb, and his body felt light. The absence of Leorio's touch was... eerily uncomfortable. Not to mention scary, since he didn't know if the doctor would actually make it through the night.

"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?" Killua screeched.

Jolting, Kurapika stumbled and started to run. Idiot, standing and freezing like that...

"Wait! What about... what about the others!?" Kurapika gasped, reaching Killua just as he threw Leorio's body into the back seat of the sedan. 

His shirt was soaked in blood, and Kurapika choked when he realized it was Leorio's, not Killua's. 

The white-haired male turned, eyes narrowing to a piercing blue. "I fucking trained them all. They'll be fine. Now GET in the FUCKING car." His shoulder was shoved away from the back seat, but even though Killua had successfully shoved him out of the way, Kurapika was darting right back, yanking the back door open even though Killua had successfully closed it. He climbed into the back before Killua could so much as blink, let alone yell at him again.

"What the fuck are you DOING?" Killua hissed, shoving the keys in the ignition as he climbed into the driver's seat. "If you climb on him, he's just going to get worse! If not for this stupid fucking agreement, I'd be leaving your ass here. Now buckle up or SOMETHING because I won't have you rolling all over him like an IDIOT." Even though the ruffian screamed profanities and cursed his name, he did absolutely nothing to try to get him to switch spots or climb into the front seat. Beyond screaming, it didn't seem like Killua cared enough to actually do something about the situation.

Kurapika was still not used to the yelling. He hated it, quite frankly. Killua was always so angry- angry all the time, and there was nothing he could do right, apparently.

He swallowed hard, and crawled over the seat, careful of Leorio and buckled up on the far side. The least he could do was pull Leorio towards him to keep him steady. He had a feeling that Killua might be one of those reckless and dangerous drivers. 

And, soon enough, he was proven right.

When Killua stepped on the gas, Kurapika was pulling Leorio's head into his lap, grip tight as the take off sent both parties in the back seat flying towards Kurapika's side of the car. A jumble of words fell past the blonde's lips, murmuring in a whisper, gently cooing to the man who was so terribly injured. More than anything, Leorio's safety came first. If he had been brave enough, he would have demanded Killua switch him spots and give him directions- he was much too reckless, and with someone so badly injured... he'd only make him worse, surely. 

He still didn't know where he was injured, he could only guess- but he did know that his pants were soaking up the blood. He didn't know if that was good or not... it wasn't like it was gushing, but at this steady rate, he feared the worst: not getting help in time.

His fingers smoothed through Leorio's hair, heart in his throat as he whispered his name over and over again, eyes watering because, he didn't know, maybe he was just that worried.

Maybe he was just that in love. 

It was still weird for him to think it. To definitively say that he loved the man who had only saved his life a week prior. And he hardly got the chance to know him prior to the circumstance, since he'd been briefly employed with his father.

He inclined his head, shivering lips delivering a tap of a kiss to his forehead. The action seemed right, and even though Leorio couldn't move, he somehow felt like Leorio wouldn't mind the action. It was... innocent enough, right?

* * *

With one leg slung over the other, back pressing up against a white wall, Kurapika waited.

Waited in this god forsaken hallway of this god forsaken strange place. He'd delivered Leorio on time... he hoped. Killua hadn't really been much help getting him out of the car- in fact, he straight up left Kurapika in the backseat, turned off the car, and headed inside at a leisurely pace. What nerve, Kurapika had thought at the time, to go and leave a friend like that. Did Killua simply not care about Leorio's condition? Was he driving so recklessly out of spite or did he secretly know that his wounds weren't as significant as they seemed? It was all dizzying, but the only relief he'd gotten after that was the sight of several men hurrying out all at once to inspect and pick up the fallen doctor to rush him into the hospital ward.

Or what he considered a ward, since he was currently waiting in it. It definitely resembled a hospital wing, but he was sure it had been converted at one point. He didn't really want to think about what this place had been before. It definitely didn't look like anything he'd seen before. 

As he recalled, the front of the building was massive- almost like a mansion. They'd busted through gates, drove down a dirt path, had passed gardens, fountains, only to reach a sort of... parking lot off to the side. It was all dirt road, but that was where all the vehicles were parked. There also seemed to have been several different entrances to this building; it was tall, and realizing it was out in the middle of nowhere, he didn't really want to think about how many acres of property this was. it was surprising that such a place as this existed, in all honesty. 

But this place- this area, at least, looked more like a hospital wing than anything. Room after room lined up and down the hallway, a central room with a simple desk was the space he currently resided in. He was far too impatient, having waited for hours upon hours for someone to say something. No one manned the desk, he was sitting in one of the only waiting chairs, and not a single person seemed worried. Not a single look of distress or panic- it was all taken so... professionally? More like they just didn't care...

And he swore he'd been waiting for hours, looking down the hallway that Leorio was taken down, but not sure where else to focus. There were so many different hallways, and he bet they all wound around, too. Like a hospital, there had to be twists and turns, and he was sure this area and this mansion were no exception. He did, earlier on, glance at the signs posted near him. He couldn't bring himself to wander off, though; he'd been so consumed with the fact that someone could rush out at any moment to either pronounce Leorio dead or to send him inside so that he could see him. 

But neither of those things happened.

Until about ten minutes ago.

A pretty, young woman emerged from a separate hallway- the sign above it had read 'main hall'. He had assumed that was the specific hall that connected all the other wings of this building, but he didn't know much about these kinds of buildings. This had to be a thousand times bigger than the house his family owned, and they lived well beyond their means. Or, at least, his family did.

But, to his dismay, when he popped up from out of his chair, heart aflutter with worry and sickened with ideas and scenarios that played in his head, Killua had strode into the room only seconds later. He looked casual enough; had changed, actually, and had picked up a conversation with the woman before he could so much as ask about Leorio's condition. It was obvious she had to have known- she had to be Leorio's apprentice. She wore a doctor's coat, and she seemed to be the only female working at the moment. Leorio had, actually, told him about his apprentice. He remembered she had been female, or that was what he thought Leorio had said, at least.

But that didn't exactly matter at the moment. Killua was still conversing with the woman. They walked from the main hall over to the desk- over to where he was sitting. He silently fumed, plopping back down into his chair because both of them were completely ignoring him.

"How did this happen?"

"The Spiders showed up."

"Spiders? You mean that newly-formed group on our northern border?"

"Apparently. And they said they wanted Kurapika."

...

Acting like Kurapika wasn't apart of the conversation. Typical. He assumed Killua was trying to fill her in on the not so important details that NO ONE CARED ABOUT! Leorio was hurt and his only desire at the moment was to figure out if he was even alive!

Crossing his arms like a rude son of a bitch, he cleared his throat and once again tried to make known that there was another human being in the room. He couldn't stand to be ignored- let alone have two people talking about him as if he wasn't sitting three feet away from them.

"Shut the FUCK up, God. I know you're there, okay. Fuck." Killua growled, running his fingers through his snow-white hair, pivoting away from Mito to face the blonde.

Kurapika pouted, having gotten fed up with Killua's horrible attitude long ago. He might not have been used to it in the car as they pulled away from the cafe, but two hours could change a person, and certainly his mind. After going through a multitude of questionnaires along the ride, being bossed around by Killua, and being told that his entire life was garbage, he was beyond fed up. Certainly fed up enough to get rude about the situation, too.

"LOOK" Kurapika huffed out, exasperated beyond all means when Killua did nothing more than stare at him angrily, "If you two have the time to GOSSIP, then can I assume he's still alive? I've been waiting for four WHOLE hours to hear SOMETHING! Is he okay? Did he get medicine? Is he dead or is he resting? Can I go see him or is he too hurt to touch? I'M GONNA LOSE IT IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME."

Mito, a pretty woman he would have normally been completely in awe of, simply rolled her eyes. She had this gorgeous red hair that was pushed back in a ponytail, set high on her head. She was stunning, actually, but that was the least of his worries at the moment.

"You should have slept in the car, Mr. Kurapika. You have bags under your eyes. Are you really not going to rest until you see him?" She asked innocently. Ah, so he was being treated like GARBAGE? by the likes of an APPRENTICE DOCTOR?! he couldn't even believe it! The nerve!

Innocent or not, it sure as hell pissed Kurapika off. He could barely get out that he wouldn't have been able to sleep from all Killua's nagging but, as fortune would have it, he interrupted like the nagging psychopath Kurapika was figuring out he was.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?" He practically yelled. "Go fucking CRY IN A CORNER. You're NOT going to see him!" 

"Actually," Mito mused, hiding her small bout of laughter behind a delicate hand. "He's just gotten out of surgery. I originally came out to tell you all that he's going to be just fine. He got pretty lucky, and I'm sure the Spiders- Killua, if they really were the Spiders- weren't trying to kill anyone. If What Killua is saying is true, then they might have only gone in thinking that we'd just hand you over without any questions. Since, in fact, you sort of qualify as our enemy, it would make sense that they would expect us to hand you over just like that. Imagine their surprise when instead--"

"HURRY UP. I NEED TO REPORT TO GON, YOU'RE FUCKING TALKING TOO MUCH." Killua hissed at her, crossing his arms.

Mito raised her brow at him but continued nonetheless.

Kurapika was only mildly impressed that he hadn't gotten violent from that alone. Someone like Killua would have surely smacked the ever loving shit out of someone who talked back to him, or worse, ignored him.

"Anyway- he's resting now. If you want to see him so badly, he's down the hall. Make sure you're extra careful around him, especially around his right arm and shoulder... And I guess around his hip, too. It's not that bad- well, the chart and the on-duty nurse will explain. Down the hall to the left you'll see an infirmary sign. Go on in and tell whoever's there that I sent you, and they'll show you to Leorio's room." She smiled. "It's been quite a while since I last saw him, but he definitely looks a lot better than he did walking out of here. Aside from the obvious wounds, of course."

Kurapika sighed softly and clicked his tongue. "Maybe he might have been in a better state if Killua wasn't driving like he was in a fucking getaway car down the highway. Did you actually hit 120 miles an hour around the bend? Because if I wasn't holding Leorio, he probably would have flown out the window."

He couldn't help it. Seeing Killua's face grow red from anger was certainly satisfying, especially since he looked like a pot about to boil over because there was too much hot water. Or hot air, same thing, really, since they were talking about Killua's head.

"Alright, Killua- why don't you finish your story. Now, the Spiders? Do you know why they wanted Kurapika?" Her frail hand grasped the sleeve of a man so violent, so unhinged that he secretly admired her bravery. He would never be that brave, he knew. Not to touch an animal like that. Though... he might have thought himself lucky at the same time. Leorio was the reason such a creature brought up from the depths of hell wasn't attacking him at this very moment.

While Killua let himself be pulled away by a girl too gentle and too kind for her own good, Kurapika was rushed with the urge to see the man he cared so deeply for. To see Leorio and feel his warmth once again, he rubbed at his eyes, fighting the exhaustion he could indeed feel in his steps as he turned on his heel and hurried off without a second word. Mito, that lady, was right. He was really tired... and he wasn't too sure why. If not from the shock and the mental work he did today, perhaps the two-hour car ride with a psycho maniac who didn't know how to drive properly wouldn't have been too terrible. Well, waiting for... three, four some odd hours was... also taxing. Maybe not so much the waiting, but the worrying. He really had been worried that Leorio wouldn't make it. He'd been terrified, actually.

If Leorio wasn't around, then who would he talk to? Who would he spend time with? Who on earth would take care of him and listen to his worries and carefully explain everything to him that he needed to know? 

Who would he spend his days with if not with Leorio?

He found himself running, nearly sprinting down the hall despite his exhaustion. He barely took in the surroundings of the place aside from the obvious when they mowed down the front gate to the mansion. He was too busy watching Leorio's every pained expression, hearing only the slam of the driver's side door slam shut when Killua had left the vehicle to get help. Even then, he was following the people that had come out to get the fallen doctor. He was so worried he was tripping all over himself just to try to keep up. Killua had been yelling the whole time, calling him pathetic, but really, he didn't care. All he cared about was Leorio, and being with him every second he got.

But, fortunately, it wasn't necessary to worry.

He bee-lined straight for the infirmary sign, big and bold above double doors that he was sure had once said 'East Wing' above the doors. Now, it looked like a fresh coat of paint had recently been brushed over the letters. A white glimmering sheen that was almost as bright and bold as the letters that now covered it.

He pushed open the double doors with both hands, swinging both open so wide and so fast that he managed to walk in looking like he owned the place. He knew he didn't belong, he had never even been inside the building- but for one moment, he felt like someone important. Someone with a mission and a purpose- someone who knew exactly what he was doing and where he was going, and everyone within those double doors felt that.

They seemed to also piece together exactly who he was and where he wanted to go, because in the next few seconds he was being ushered down another separate hallway, passing rows of doors until they finally paused at one.

Room 132D. 

A light knock from the nurse, a gentle click of a heavy door opening, and he was being led inside.

The room was... huge. Huge enough to do any sort of operation if necessary, at least. And Leorio seemed to have the one room that had every piece of equipment necessary. Even a heart monitor went off, beeping, flashing vitals.

"I have duties to attend to; please excuse me."

A voice, insignificant and small in the back of Kurapika's mind barely registered as he finally laid his eyes on the one and only: Leorio. 

A man, a doctor, too tall and too big, so gentle a man that still looked down at everyone he passed. It seemed so wrong to see that role flipped, a doctor now a patient, a man once too tall and too big now too small. Looking up instead of down, pained instead of carefree.

Kurapika approached, taking that hand that was still too big to fit in his own. He toyed with it for only a moment before he found the courage to link their fingers for no other reason than because he wanted it.

Brown eyes only blearily fluttered, only just able to acknowledge and dismiss that foreign voice that belonged to someone who had to leave. He didn't care, he wanted to be alone with him.

But all too quickly, those brown eyes met his own, calming the stormy grey clouds, settling them, encouraging them to become the calm grey sea after a storm. 

"Leorio..." Kurapika croaked, brows furrowing as he instead, unlaced their fingers to crush that gentle hand to his chest. He couldn't help bending over the bed, getting oh so close, the desire to make up for lost time much too prominent inside the mind of the younger.

No coherent words escaped the man in the hospital bed, but the barely visible grin on his face wasn't hard to miss either. Kurapika couldn't help but take that as a sign that Leorio was happy to see him.  _Him,_ of all people. 

He smiled back, and just because the bed was so large, he decided to climb in himself. Leorio still looked exhausted, and he could definitely relate- Leorio's eyes were already closing. 

Surely it wouldn't do any harm to slip right under the blankets with him? If he had to close his eyes, this had to be the best place to do it- and safely, at that. With Leorio around, he felt invincible, like nothing could ever hurt him. 

Leorio didn't even twitch when the bed lightly rocked; slipping under the blanket was a simple matter after that, and Kurapika found it exceedingly easy to curl up and get comfortable at the man's side. Even with such a large bed, the need to curl up to conserve space wasn't necessary, but he still found it the easiest and fastest way to accommodate the two of them. 

His body tingled with joy, his heart skipping several beats when the hand he'd only just clutched had lifted and curled around him as he nestled in. Leorio, though his eyes may have been closed, was still positively awake and the fact that Leorio wanted nothing more than to hold him and pull him against him made his chest swoon. His head popped up to get a glimpse of the man, but the sight was almost too much for his heart to handle.

Leorio had his eyes closed, but his head was now tilted to the side, almost as if his body was trying to wrap around him sideways. It was adorable, actually, and Kurapika had to wonder if he'd been in a similar state when he was injured a few weeks prior. Sure he was still sore from it, but it seemed minuscule to whatever Leorio was currently experiencing.

With tired heavy eyes, he rested his chin on the man's chest and fell into a restful slumber.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Did it within a week! ish. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I'm trying to get in the swing of things here. I still have work and I still have school, and I do still have priorities, but I love this and I have so many chapters planned! I'll try to be more in sync when I update. Please let me know what you think, and don't forget to follow this story if you're interested in what's going to happen next :)


	6. Chapter 6

Despite being overly exhausted, Kurapika surprised himself by waking up early. He used to be the one that would always sleep in, but ever since his life had been flipped upside down, he supposed he didn't have much of a chance - or choice - to sleep in all that much.

Especially now, with Leorio injured, he hadn't really been able to sleep. He'd been so consumed with the gentle rise and fall of Leorio's chest and the even breaths that fell from his slightly parted lips. It was his only comfort throughout the night, and it was crazy to really consider the previous day's events.

He had most of the night to sort it out in his head anyway.

Like, for example, why Leorio had gotten shot. Or when, to be more exact. Had he gotten shot first? Was it when they were still in the booth or was it when they tried to make a break for the exit? Was he trying to grin and bear it for his sake and to protect him or was he fine until they got to the door? And what about the gentle way he'd been treating him? Was that his way of being sorry for all of this mess or was that an act? He really didn't know...

Whatever it was, it had Leorio in the hospital, and Kurapika in the waiting room... instead of the opposite. He had to wonder what exactly his motivation was for keeping him alive. Surely it wasn't just because he wanted to- no one took a bullet for someone 'just because'. The world wasn't that kind.

Kurapika lifted his head from Leorio's chest and sat up a little. He couldn't help watching the man's sleeping face, how relaxed yet oddly still in pain he was. He didn't look like he was in nearly as much pain as he was yesterday, but it was still obvious that it bothered his comfort. Kurapika disliked seeing him that way, his eyebrows knitted and his eyes screwed tightly shut. His mouth was set in a thin line, bordering a frown, almost. It was weird, he admitted, seeing Leorio like this. He hadn't seen him as anything other than kind and happy.

And maybe it was because he disliked his expression so much that prompted his next action.

"Leorio," He called softly. 

He wanted to let the man rest and heal, but he also wanted to make Leorio feel better. He had no idea how to fucking do that- but he wanted to at least distract him. Somehow. 

He pushed himself up and rotated on the bed. He remembered what Mito said about being careful- he couldn't exactly tell which hip and which shoulder... but he would try to be careful of both.

Knees pointed towards the doctor-turned-patient, Kurapika leaned over, palm near the pillow and propping his upper body weight as his other hand came to cup Leorio's cheek.

Instantly, his cheeks dusted pink. He didn't really know why he was doing it, but he did want to try to wake him up. Gently. Perhaps if he touched him familiarly, he might wake up.

"Leorio," He repeated softly, thumb brushing against his skin.

Leorio's cheek was soft and warm under his fingers, but he didn't know at this point if it would be his voice that woke him up or the loud beating of his heart as he held his position over the man.

His lips parted, his breath sharp as those brown orbs fluttered, trying to regain consciousness in the early hours of the morning. His heart practically thundered in his chest as he realized that they were the only ones in the room- and there weren't hardly any noises outside of it. In other words, no one was monitoring them. So, he supposed, being bent over him like this... would make him seem a little strange if anyone chanced a glance.

In a way, it was strange that he was trusted with Leorio so much- or maybe they just didn't care...

Maybe it was because Leorio had voluntarily put himself 'at risk' to protect him?

He swallowed hard, but was brought back to attention when Leorio started to stir uncomfortably and murmur something incoherent. All the blond could really manage to do at this point was blush up to his ears and continue stroking the man's cheek until he woke up fully.

And a very small part of him regretted it when he did, finally, wake him. As an afterthought, of course, to the conclusion of this day that had only just begun.

A jolt in the man's large frame had him scrambling away from Leorio; his body, once small from his time in the hospital, was now towering and tall just like it used to be as he sat up almost mechanically and abruptly.

Intimidating- Leorio was intimidating.

He looked angry and concerned, worried and wild.

Kurapika had fallen over Leorio's legs completely on accident, and he found himself hanging on tightly to them as he gasped in shock. He wondered next if he was going to get kneed in the face for it all, having not expected this violent reaction, but when he murmured Leorio's name- quite on instinct- the other's eyes met his.

For a second, they were both still, both tense, but after a few moments it seemed to sink in. Those wild brown eyes, fiery and startled, seemed to soften and calm the longer they studied the blonde.

"Kurapika..."

His voice cracked. Cracking, like he hadn't spoken in months- but something about the way he was saying his name was incredibly endearing to him. It was soft and gentle, just like he remembered it to be when their positions had been switched. He spoke with care, like he was trying not to scare him... this was the Leorio he recognized.

He pushed himself off the elder's legs and crawled back up and over to the doctor. Leorio was sitting up, and if his instincts were right, he really shouldn't be. So he lightly pressed his palm against his broad chest, and was easily able to push him backward against the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Kurapika whispered softly, unable to take his palm away from his chest- or surprisingly look away from it either. Maybe the idea of looking into Leorio's eyes felt a little too...  _intimate._ Maybe it was just uncomfortable because, now that he had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with the man (for absolutely no reason that he could come up with other than 'just because he was'), the idea of Leorio even recognizing it was scary. He would probably turn him down immediately, or get sick at he idea of them.

He chewed his bottom lip nervously, waiting for Leorio to say something, anything. 

"It's still early, I also didn't really mean... to wake you up. I just- you looked like you were in so much pain and I didn't want-"

"You're worried about me?" Leorio interrupted, surprising Kurapika. 

His eyes fluttered up briefly, catching the surprised look on the man's face before looking back down. His palm slid down and away from the man's chest, but as soon as he did, he immediately wished he hadn't removed it at all. He didn't quite know what to do with himself. Instead, he twisted his hands nervously, sitting on his knees while nodding anxiously.

And he thought that maybe Leorio would drop it - because he didn't see why it was that big of a deal, but clearly, he was wrong. Then again, he should have realized sooner that the fact that Leorio had asked that at all wasn't normal.

Leorio reached out and grabbed his wrist, prompting him to look up. He was startled, but... when he saw Leorio's face, he let him do what he wanted. His face was soft, a small smile finding it's way onto his face. He'd never seen him smile like that before, but he was glad that he did... Anything at this point was better than seeing him in pain. But he looked so calm... so collected and carefree. Was this natural?

"I'm sorry, too... for scaring you." He added, bringing Kurapika's hand back to his chest (convenient, wasn't it, that he really wanted to touch him there again), and practically wrapped his arm around it so he couldn't move it. It seemed like an assuring gesture, but having the man he had known previously to be so tight-lipped and serious expressing such a thing was... well, odd.

"I thought I was somewhere else--"

A small giggle rose in the back of his throat without his permission, and it prompted a rather concerned look from Leorio. He usually had a good reign on his emotions, but  _this_ was... hysterical. This serious man nearly made out of stone was showing more emotion than he had before. It was usually etched into action and reasoning- he'd gathered that from what little time he'd spent with him... but this was almost weird. Funny weird. Getting touchy and stuttering out reasons- this seemed a much tamer Leorio than what he was used to, and for that, Kurapika couldn't contain himself. He started laughing- and he honestly didn't know why he found it so funny. With Leorio being shot, with him being in so much pain, it seemed out of place for him to start laughing, but he couldn't help it. The way he was wrapping his good arm around his hand like he didn't want it to be moved, and then to have him look away like he was, bottom lip protruded like he was upset and pouting...

"What?" Leorio asked, "Is there something on my face?"

He felt bad, but... it also felt good. To laugh like this. 

"Oh- no," Kurapika answered honestly, smiling like an idiot and trying to calm himself by stifling the soft bouts of laughter. "Just- the way you're holding my hand and pouting-"

"Im  _not_ pouting, what gave you that idea?" Leorio immediately interjected, cutting him off and letting go of his hand as if it were made of fire. "And I'm not holding your hand- I was trying to comfort you."

Kurapika rolled his eyes and scooted up closer to the other. "Sure you were." He snorted, "Must you lie about these things to me while you're in a hospital bed? You realize I could torture the truth out of you right?"

Leorio's eyes widened, and for a moment, Kurapika wanted to ask if he was okay. He looked surprised- well, offended? Was he offended? He wanted to ask if he was feeling alright or what he was confused about- but then, he realized why.

Leorio hadn't seen him this way before. He hadn't laughed before- and to be honest, he hadn't laughed really at all growing up either. But what was more than that, he realized his words and how they might have sounded. Being in the presence of Killua for more than twenty-four hours... was probably not a good idea. Mainly, he realized that Leorio hadnt witnessed his slight development in his attitude because of Killua.

"Sorry," Kurapika said abruptly, immediately blushing, hopping right in to an explanation. "Killua was just- he's an ass... He wouldn't shut the fuck up the whole way here-"

He was babbling, but it was all true. He didn't want to offend Leorio at all- that was the last thing that he wanted, and if he could race to say 'it was Killua's fault' without directly saying it, then-

"-Come here." 

"What?"

Leorio pulled on his arm and he winced as he crashed into his side. To think, if Leorio was this strong after surgery, he wondered how strong he was when he was in perfect health. He prayed, even so, that he didn't hurt him when he'd crashed into him, and found his shoulders sagging in relief when no sound of discomfort fell from the man. Maybe it was his other side that was hurt? He still wanted to be careful, regardless. He made a mental note to chastise the man about being careful of his wounds. 

When he looked up,though, he found that Leorio was smiling down at him.

He didn't know why. Not at all. Such an unnatural phenomena- especially when his eyes met his. 

He blushed right up when Leorio wrapped his arm around him and pulled him to his side- ironically, just as he did the previous night. He had to admit, it felt a lot more awkward now that Leorio was fully conscious rather than blurry-eyed and exhausted and, for all intents and purposes, unconscious. However, Leorio went on as if it were no big deal at all, like it was something they did all the time.

"Seems like you made another friend." Leorio commented, amusement dancing in his eyes. Yet another rare gem of a sight he'd never beheld. It would be something he'd cherish. If Leorio was opening up to him... 

But then again, what was that comment? About Killua?

Kurapika looked up, eyes narrowed, dangerously so. "The  _fuck_ Killua is my friend." He growled softly, "I genuinely hate him - he's mean and arrogant and a jerk. I don't know why you'd even suggest such an idiotic thing. You're better than that."

"I'm better than that?" Leorio mocked.

"Better than to suggest that- and you're  _way_ better than he is."

Leorio hummed, and he almost wondered if that was his way of laughing at him- because he didn't seem like he could laugh if he wanted to. Either his side must hurt too much, or the man was just too serious to even develop a laugh.

"That has a nice ring to it. Better than Killua- especially if that's your opinion." He grinned.

He could see the amusement in his eyes as he crossed his arms and looked up at the man.

Another hum escaped Leorio and his head fell back into the pillow for a moment before looking down at him. He had this huge dumb grin on his face.

"Who's the pouty one now?"

Kurapika's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "You  _didn't-"_

A gleam of triumph met Leorio's gaze and Kurapika spun around and out of the man's hold. "You're  _awful!"_ He cried.

Leorio shrugged one shoulder. "Awful is a step up from idiotic."

This time, it was Kurapika's turn to laugh again, and his palm met his chest again without even thinking. "Is it? You've taken this too far, Leorio!" Kurapika laughed, "Surely my opinion of you doesn't matter  _that_ much." He playfully swatted Leorio on the shoulder, but something about the way Leorio's face faltered for a moment made him pause. What was this sudden change of expression? He was only partially joking- he knew that it had to somewhat matter... but he didn't think his opinion really counted for much else other than a majority vote... or something.

"Wait... is it?" He piped up, his eyebrow slanted in confusion

"What?"

"My opinion of you- is it that important to you?" He clarified.

Leorio didn't answer that, but he wanted to know. Immediately. "Leorio- surely it doesn't. Even though I know I'd never do anything to hurt any of you, no one trusts me or even likes me. I'm only going to be around for... a month? A little longer?"

Clearly, his assurance wasn't helping. Leorio's smile completely fell this time, and he felt a little bad. Leorio was finally smiling instead of grimacing in pain.

"Don't say that, please," Leorio spoke softly, reaching out to him.

It surprised him a little, when Leorio took his hand this time; he knew it was on purpose.

"Why? Don't say what?"

"That you'll only be around for a while... you speak as if you're waiting for death."

Kurapika pulled back, but couldn't quite wiggle out of the grasp the elder had on his hand. So he remained at a distance instead, and slowly shrugged his shoulders. "I mean... what  _am_ I waiting for, then?" He asked quietly. "I haven't thought much about it, but what exactly will I do once the month is up? Run? Run where? Run why? Nothing is waiting for me, and I was only given my most basic of needs growing up. It's not like I know how to do much..." 

"You could build a life. Or you could stay and I'd talk to Killua and Gon about you. If I can-"

"You don't have to try to make me feel better about that; I may not like the situation, but it isn't like it matters... I've already accepted my time, and because I only have a while longer, I've decided to enjoy what I can and not let anything get to me. It's really alright, Leorio. I'm fine- there isn't really a point in trying to save me. I'm not worth it, after all. What good would I be? I'd probably wander around until I died anyway."

Leorio was silent for too long.

"I'll be  _fine._ You'll be fine. I... I don't want to die, but I don't have a choice. You put off the inevitable- and I am grateful for that... because I get to spend this time making a friend. I mean, if you want to be... friends. I've never had a friend before."

But it wasn't fine. Leorio looked... frustrated? Irritated? Were those even the right words? Despite the assurances and extra incentives to get in a better mood, it seemed to sour all the more.

"Your opinion of me- and of everything else  _does_ matter to me. I'm not trying to make you feel better, I'm trying to be honest with you. I don't think I've ever lied to you about anything like this." Leorio finally said. 

So... he chose  _that_ to comment on...

Kurapika swallowed thickly and pulled back a little- but Leorio's grip was still firm on his wrist, preventing him from going anywhere. And he was less inclined to try to do anything about it since Leorio was in this condition. 

Regardless, Leorio wasn't letting go. 

"L-Leorio..." He started, but it was pointless to even try talking. The second their eyes met, it was as if Kurapika was given every answer he ever needed about why Leorio felt that way.

And it made sense.

Leorio lived alone, submersed in his books and his writing, in his temporary gig he had going with whatever work he had picked up online. He was removed from this family because his own opinion had been thrown aside. Because he wanted to protect people, and Gon, the leader, hadn't cared enough. Or maybe he did- but the leader's opinion didn't carry the weight of the entire family necessarily. Maybe he just... needed someone to talk to? It seemed odd that that would be the reason, especially if he risked his life over it... but it made a little sense.

Kurapika found himself reaching for the man, palms lightly brushing either side of his face, cupping it gently. He didn't want to hurt him, and he wanted to break whatever awkward tension he'd created. If he could just look into his eyes- emphasize his point about wanting to be his friend and be there for him...

However, maybe he didn't entirely think this through. Maybe what he was thinking about why his opinion was important was true- but maybe he didn't dive deep enough. Perhaps being friends wasn't exactly...

...what was on Leorio's mind.

Because in the next second, Leorio's palm pressed against his lower back, and he was encouraged forward- right onto his lips.

He was frozen, and when he felt those lips moving and the gentle nudge of a warm tongue, he began to shake and give in. What he'd only dreamt of... it had been a silly thought he'd entertained, and he had long ago acknowledged that nothing like this could ever happen between them... but this was more than he could have ever hoped for. This was more than he'd ever dreamed. This sensation, the way he was urging him towards him, his mouth on his, it made him nearly tremble.

Honestly, if this had happened yesterday, he probably would be in a puddle of tears.

Instead, his body was making all the decisions instead of his head, and his leg found its way over Leorio to straddle him. Though he had it in his mind to be careful of his wounds, he'd inadvertently opened his mouth to the other- which Leorio wasted no time in taking advantage of. His legs were getting weak; they were shaking so bad, and he might have disconnected from Leorio that way if that palm hadn't been holding him upright.

Leorio's palm was warm on his back, making his skin tingle despite the presence of clothing. And his hands began to tingle, too. He knew it was from the contact, but a knot grew in his stomach when he felt the way Leorio's jaw was dropping, and the way his mouth was so eagerly latched onto his. A sound fled his lips- a pant? A moan? What was this and what was happening? 

And why was he letting it continue? Did he want this to continue? 

Here he was, spending nearly every moment with Leorio dreaming of what it would feel like to have his arms wrapped around him or his lips against his throat... but now, since it had become a reality, he couldn't think properly one way or the other.

He felt his breath escape him as Leorio seemed to practically swallow the flow of noises that escaped him. The knot in his stomach only seemed to grow even bigger, and one of his hands found itself fisted into untamed black locks.

And he swore this was going to last forever- it felt like it was, and when he connected the dots and realized that he wanted this to last, Leorio pulled away and left him breathless. 

But he didn't just pull away either.

While Kurapika caught his breath, Leorio's palm was crushing him down to his chest, and he figured out why when Leorio's lips met his throat.

Had he been in front of a mirror, he would have been absolutely horrified at his appearance. His face was red from embarrassment, and his hair, disheveled from sleep, looked like he was in a euphoric state, being undone by the likes of a wounded man, a doctor 'in practice', and a former gang member. Former? Maybe not former... estranged would be more accurate.

That warm tongue lapped down his throat, heavy pants leaving the doctor's mouth as he sampled the divine flesh. The untouched flesh. It was soft and supple, and each drag of his tongue and nip of teeth had Kurapika squeaking out noises so unbecoming of him that he grew too embarrassed for the man to continue.

Despite how good it might have felt.

"L-Leorio..." Kurapika whispered, still breathless despite his time to recuperate. Though, he really wished he hadn't called out to the other. He bit his lip as the older sucked on his collar bone. He gasped out at the sensation, feeling a pleasant rush. It was a spot he hadn't realized was making him shake like a leaf. 

And, much to his disappointment, Leorio withdrew and shifted back upward at the call of his name.

"Sorry," He said softly, sounding a lot more winded than Kurapika was. He felt a little bad- but then again, it wasn't Kurapika that had started this. Leorio had been the one to kiss him, to steal his breath and to wander much farther than he ever thought he would. It was surprising, but he almost wished it had continued. It felt... really good, actually.

"I didn't mean to-" Leorio murmured softly. "I- you said my name and I just... lost control."

Kurapika's brows cinched and he aligned their faces; apparently, the act alone was enough to make Leorio trail off and stare at him. Kurapika had only wanted to adjust back upward so that he could see him, but looking into his eyes like this... after  _that..._

He swallowed thickly, surprised beyond belief, confused, and... exhilarated. All of this was making him feel jittery and  _good._ Never in his lifetime had he ever experienced anything close to this. 

"I shouldn't have - I'm terribly sorry I did that to you." Leorio went on after a moment.

He looked... His  _eyes_ looked... guilty. Guilty, like he'd done something wrong. But... he didn't? Did he? Did he feel like he did? He liked Leorio a lot- would even go so far as to say that he even more than liked him... but he hadn't known about Leorio. If he'd felt the same or if he was with someone. He'd held onto this for a while- maybe not as long as he should have, and maybe he should have had a conversation with himself about this problem he had... but it didn't feel necessary.

Because he liked him. A lot. And he thought that it would stay like that; just Kurapika, looking on and admiring a man... he never expected his feelings to be reciprocated in any sort of fashion... yet they had.

And maybe he was afraid to speak up about it. Leorio was, technically, his first real friend. No one else had been allowed to come over in his childhood. 

But...

Kurapika's hand was still tangled in those dark roots, but they slipped out just enough for his finger to smooth over Leorio's knitted brow.

But, the funny thing was...

Leorio didn't feel like a friend at all. At first, maybe he'd been confused about it all in the beginning- dubbing him a 'friend' until he could figure out what he really was to him. From the second he'd laid eyes on him though, there was something smothered, pushed down and out of the way. Something in the pit of his stomach that was fighting to get out- and had been locked up even tighter because of this fear. This fear that he'd be rejected like his family had rejected him. This fear of being dis-valued and dehumanized outside of his family. Because he still held on to the hope that the world wasn't as bad as his parents made it out to be, and that not everyone was cruel and insensitive as they were. Maybe he was just afraid of Leorio proving them right.

He licked his lips, and his feather grey eyes lowered to meet those warm brown ones.

Leorio looked so confused...

"Why are you sorry?" Kurapika asked; the hoarseness of his voice surprised him. How hard was it to get out just that? "I've wanted you to..."

_To? To do that? To be this way? To let me be on top of you and have you be the one to kiss me like you can't help it? To prove how important I am?_

He saw those brown eyes widen only a little bit, and he thought maybe he had said something wrong, but it was quite the opposite.

"Kiss me?" Leorio whispered softly, contradicting his thoughts.

"Y-you want... me to...to...-" He stuttered out, shocked that the man would suggest something like that out loud- or say it so plainly. Did his words really... change his mind? 

" _Please,"_

Something about the way Leorio was begging him, the way his eyebrows slanted towards his eyes like it was painful to wait any longer made his heart flutter. It was weird. This was very weird.

He wanted this- had dreamed of it, but it didn't feel like he deserved this. It was all so sudden, and he honestly had no idea Leorio could ever... want this.

" _Why me?"_  Kurapika whispered back, choosing to delay it for just a moment longer. He needed to know why- it couldn't be because Leorio liked him. It wasn't possible... was it?

"I can't explain why- I just... every time I'm around you I feel light headed and I keep staring at you and all I can think about is wanting to keep you close to me or wanting to protect you. It's completely... irrational. I shouldn't, but I can't stop myself. I'm usually never effected like this- there are plenty of people I've met, I've had people proposition me and I've saved other people, too-- but with you, I can't... can't explain it..."

Kurapika licked his lips, tempted to fulfill Leorio's wish, but also wanting to understand.

Maybe... maybe he could kiss him after? Maybe he shouldn't... Maybe... he wanted to. He didn't know how or what to do or where to aim. He had no clue- but Leorio did. And if he wanted it so badly, he should just kiss him again.

But something within him was dying to hear something, too. He didn't know what it was that he wanted to hear, only that he knew he wanted to hear it. 

 _"Why?"_  He prompted a second time, not only hoping to prompt action from Leorio, but to see if the words he needed to hear were words Leorio could speak.

A small whine left Leorio's throat, and it surprised him. Why would he make that kind of sound? Was he getting frustrated? This... was unlike him. 

All of it was unlike him.

But he just didn't have it within himself to really care.

"I just... I want to know if you feel the same, please? It's stupid to ask this of you, but I want to know. I like seeing you smile and laugh- you did once for me. When I was in my study. You did a couple of times before that when you were on the anesthetic. You were hurt, and I was taking care of you, but even while you were under, I couldn't stop thinking about holding your hand or sleeping next to you. Stupid stuff. I've been with only one person before, and it took me  _months_  just to warm up to kissing her- but with you, all I can think about is doing those stupid things."

He was starting to get frustrated. He let Kurapika know it, too, with his next words.

"And they are stupid things, don't get me wrong. I don't know if you've been with anyone before or if you've ever loved anyone, even. I don't know what your life is like, and you don't know mine. We've only known each other for a few weeks... but do you ever get this...  _frustrated?_ It's only been a short while, but I just..."

Kurapika had heard enough. It wasn't what he'd been waiting to hear- maybe that was meant for another time? He was still unsure about that... but Leorio was right. He could relate to everything he'd just said. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to kiss him or do those things. But... doing those things meant something, right? The thought of Leorio holding a girl's hand, or even  _smiling_  at them- it just... he didn't want him to touch anyone else, and he knew that was wrong and that was the definition of trapping someone... but was it selfish? To want one person to do those things with, strictly and only with him? Was that so bad?

He wet his lips again, and when he opened his mouth to talk, Leorio interrupted him. 

"And  _that_. You need to stop that, too." Leorio whined. "I can understand if you don't want to kiss me and if you think all of it is stupid, especially since, I don't know, you're the 'enemy'... or whatever... but doing THAT is tempting, and I don't want-"

"Stop doing what?" Kurapika blurted out.

"Licking your lips like that- it's distracting."

Kurapika covered his mouth as his cheeks flamed up.

This... this was an entirely different Leorio. The Leorio he knew would never make a comment like that... was it upsetting? Unless it was upsetting, he didn't really know...

The Leorio he knew was silent and strong and confident. Now, he couldn't even look at him and his cheeks were all red. Though... it was kind of cute...

He found himself trying to stifle his laughter, and when Leorio asked what was so funny- he did it. He found his courage.

He removed his hand from his own face and leaned in. He merely pecked his lips; he was too shy to do much more than that, but he wished he'd gone further. He wished he'd had the guts to kiss him like Leorio had. His lips were warm and soft, and he'd caught the elder while he was trying to talk.

But, apparently, whatever he'd been about to say had disappeared from his mind- because now he was looking at him.

 _Really_ looking at him.

He swallowed hard and kept up their gaze. Though, what he lacked in courage to do, he compensated with his words.

"I... I've never been with anyone. I don't know anything about it or what to do or how to explain anything. My parents... they didn't even like me either- they were too focused on my sisters to really care about me... or explain anything about...  _this_ to me..." He murmured.

The information seemed to help, but Kurapika saw that that gleam hadn't left his eyes. Was he excited or was he happy? Was admitting this the wrong idea? The one thing his father  _did_ teach him was about vulnerability. It had only been for business reasons so that the company wouldn't go down after he left... but maybe it applied in the real world. Was letting his 'enemy' know his vulnerability opening doors to manipulation? 

He didn't know. What he  _did_ know, was that this was Leorio he was talking about. Leorio, a doctor, a man too kind and too good to even be considered an enemy in the first place. Surely... Surely he'd continue to take care of him? Even if... Even if things didn't work out?

...

Wait. Work out? What was going to work out?

"Kurapika..."

He glanced up, broken from his thoughts, only to be enveloped once more.

Leorio had pulled him against him once more, but it was easier this time, since he was already still straddling him. Their lips met, and this time, Kurapika didn't freeze up. He didn't hesitate. He was proud of himself for it, but he was swamped with other thoughts instead.

Of Leorio.

Leorio, whose fingers were digging into the small of his back, slipping up only a little because the fabric of his shirt wasn't very good at staying in place. He felt the heat and the softness of Leorio's lips, but what was more, was his tongue. The way he so elegantly swept into his mouth the way he did, the scorching heat that wrapped around his own tongue, that explored and seemingly marked unexplored territory.

Kurapika didn't know what to do with himself.

Well, he really didn't, but his body was moving before he could really give it a command.

He straightened his body up, both of his hands raked through dark locks, and settled on either side of the man's jaw. It seemed to be the right thing to do because a soft noise escaped Leorio's mouth. It sounded contented, like it was a wanted action. 

He felt his breath, like they were taking turns breathing the same air, but this time, he broke the kiss. His breath, stolen from him, made him almost dizzy. And Leorio, who seemed to be in much of the same state, leaned his head back against the pillow.

"God... If I wasn't in this hospital bed..." Leorio groaned.

Kurapika looked down at him quizzically, but Leorio dismissed it with a wave of his hand and a small smile. 

He was going to pull away- maybe lay back down beside him, but Leorio caught him before he had the chance. His arm lifted, his palm caressed the side of his face, and immediately Kurapika was looking away.

"No- wait, please. Please look at me."

_What?_

Kurapika's blushing face turned once more, and he saw the man's smile widen even more.

It... it made his stomach stir with something. Something he liked. Something that made him feel... Good. 

"You're beautiful, Kurapika."

* * *

Leorio had fallen asleep after that. He'd smiled, spoken those words, and slipped into sleep immediately after. Kurapika had blushed at the statement, and had scrambled off, but Leorio was already fast asleep by then.

Not that he minded. With Leorio asleep, he could sort some stuff out in his head.

Saying those things to him... did he mean it? Was he... did Leorio... like the way he looked? Did he kiss him because he genuinely wanted to? 

He took a seat in the chair beside the big hospital bed, practically oozing with a happiness he'd never felt.

And he'd wished he'd been able to savor the moment, too. It would have made for an easier evening than what was currently heading for the poor blonde. 

Unfortunately, for Kurapika, he'd heard a loud creak, and a loud click- signaling the opening and closing of the hospital room door. When Kurapika looked up, a frown immediately replaced his smile, and he stood without thinking.

"What a pleasant surprise," Killua remarked dryly, "The dog stayed with it's owner."

"What do you want, Killua?" Kurapika grumbled, crossing his arms. "Why am I a dog? Can't I just be a concerned friend?" he countered.

Killua snorted. "You're not a friend  _anything._ You're just a stray dog Leorio saved for no other reason than just because he could. You realize that, right? He probably just wants to tear you apart."

The white-haired devil of a man approached the doctor's bedside, and leaned in. A small whistle escaped his lips. "Man, wonder what he's dreaming about. He looks like he just got laid or something." 

Kurapika choked and blushed in embarrassment. That wasn't at all what he- he couldn't be dreaming that! They'd only kissed, that had to be why... right?

"Um... am I missing something?" Killua asked, head snapping up. "You guys didn't have sex while I was away did you?"

"N-no!" Kurapika exclaimed, almost horrified at the suggestion. They'd only kissed! 

"No that's not it at  _all!_ He just- we just- he started talking all weird and then he kissed me and then he asked me if I could kiss him and when I did he kissed me again and then fell asleep I  _swear_ that was all that-!"

"Jesus, shut the fuck up. You're shrieking is giving me a headache; it'll probably wake Leorio up, Jesus." Killua covered his ears for dramatic effect, and Kurapika, left a blushing mess, sunk back down into his seat and covered his blushing face with his hands.

"So, you kissed then. Great. Cool. Not like you'll have to worry about it when the drugs wear off." Killua shrugged. "At least you got  _some."_

Kurapika's head snapped up. "Drugs?"

"What, you thought he was sitting in here all by his lonesome without any morphine? He literally just got out of surgery."

Morphine...

_Morphine..._

Kurapika lowered his head, feeling a little guilty. So... that was why he didn't react when he was pulled into his side. Both his arms freely moved as if he was completely fine. He knew he was shot and in pain, but he didn't think that it was to the extent that morphine was... completely necessary. Well- but surgery... to numb the pain of it...

"You seriously thought he was completely fine?" Killua nearly hissed. "Wow, fucking stupid. Useless. Hope you didn't climb all over him like a rabid animal. I'm just glad he won't remember any of that shit when he comes to- fucking blabber mouth liar this one. If he said anything stupid to you just ignore it. Nobody really hangs around him if he's doped up. Spits lies left and right, confuses the shit out of you because he makes you question what you already know. That's why half the fucking town never kidnaps him, because he's way too fucking much to handle."

Kurapika didn't look up at that, not wanting Killua to make any more assumptions- but hearing that he lied a lot... well, now, this was Killua speaking... but it wasn't as if Killua actually lied to him, either- he was just plain rude... and blunt... so... who was right, then?

"Good thing he wont remember when he wakes up though," Killua seemed to _have_ to repeat. Almost like he was hammering in the fact that Kurapika was such an insignificant speck in Leorio's vast and action-filled life that he wasn't good enough to remember. Maybe he just liked the fact that he was rubbing it in... "he'll probably ask why he's all sore and shit. I fucking hate explaining things so you'll have to do it." Killua finished, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do me a favor and don't try to do anything weird because of what you two just did. When the morphine wears off he'll be sore as shit and complaining and I don't need him talking my ear off about any bullshit concerning you." Killua grimaced. "I'm a little surprised that he kissed  _you_ , though. That's just... weird. He usually only kisses girls."

stop.

_Stop._

"God, you two actually kissed? I wonder how desperate he was. I didn't think he actually liked you- that's so  _weird._ "

"Killua." Kurapika spoke, soft, unsure at first, what to do or why he was getting so... riled up.

"I mean, not that he hasn't kissed patients before- he's weird like that. He has some sick fetish, I swear to god. Females are one thing- but _you?_ "

"KILLUA."

He didn't want to hear any of this. Leorio couldn't have just done that to mess with him. He didn't do that to all his patients- that would be weird! If he'd truly saved nearly everyone in this stupid group of gang members then what Killua was insinuating was that he'd kissed nearly everyone in the gang.

 Wait, was he getting worked up over a kiss?

"WHAT. MY FUCKING EARS, YOU BRAT." Killua snapped back. "JUST BECAUSE I DON'T ANSWER THE FIRST TIME DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T FUCKING HEAR YOU."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." Kurapika responded, voice just as high pitched as Killua had taken it to. "YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO RUIN THIS FOR ME."

"Oh, what? Don't want to hear that Leorio was spewing bullshit because he was on morphine? You remember what that's like, don't you? He gave you a  _lot_ of it, too, didn't he? I bet he did that so you wouldn't feel his dick inside you."

...

...

what?

"What?"

Kurapika stood immediately, abruptly, fists clenched at his sides. "Liar. You're a fucking dirty rotten  _liar._ Leorio isn't that kind of person! He'd never ever take advantage of me! He's kind- he's reasonable and RATIONAL-unlike you!" 

He wasn't that kind of person.

He isn't the kind of person that would do that to him.

So...

why was he crying?

"Leorio is kind! He's nice and he cares about the well-being of others!" Kurapika continued, voice only slightly lowered because he knew that chosen words were vastly more effective than volume. "You're the complete opposite- you couldn't care less about anyone! I bet you don't even care about anyone else!"

He was screaming? Why was he screaming? He had no control over what was being said, and it was scaring him. To this degree, he never thought he'd ever get this worked up. He never thought he'd get so worked up, so lost, that he would finally lose himself.

"You probably don't even really know Leorio, do you!" Kurapika cried out, nearly sobbing for absolutely no fucking... reason...

"You know what- I BET HE HAD TO FORCE HIMSELF TO DEAL WITH YOU BECAUSE EVERYONE FUCKING HATES YOU!"

Sobbing. He'd moved between upset, to mad, to crying, to outright sobbing. What kind of...

"And I bet you're lying about this, too! He's only asleep!"

Killua, who hadn't moved a single muscle or twitched his lips in a smirk, had finally looked away from him. But he barely realized it- barely registered that Killua looked... defeated.

Kurapika was upset, fists at his side, leaning in with tears streaming down his face. He wouldn't let Killua take this moment from him. It had been happy, light, and Leorio had been gentle. He'd been loopy, sure... more expressive than usual... but maybe he was just happy to see him? Happy to be alive and safe? Killua didn't think before he said things, and he purposefully said a lot of shit to get him wound up. Him, and he bet every person he'd ever interacted with, too. 

So if he knew it was false, why was he getting so worked up about it? Why was he letting Killua get his way with riling him up?

"Then, when he wakes up again, why don't you ask him." Killua turned slowly, darkly, and it kind of felt like he was trying to scare him. Maybe he was... maybe he was just mad that Leorio had bargained to extend his life. Surely it wasn't... so bad...? To live a little longer?

"Ask him what?" Kurapika said, furiously wiping at his eyes. "I don't have to justify my actions to you- and neither does Leorio."

Killua crossed his arms and growled out a breath. "He won't remember what happened after he got shot- he just wont. You should know that better than anyone. Leorio isn't a 'good guy'. He has his bad moments, too- not everyone is free from sin. He has his demons, and I have mine. We're not all that different, he and I... but I do know one thing: He says random shit and lies about a lot of other shit, too- especially if he doesn't have control over his mind. I wouldn't expect anything he said when he woke up to be true whatsoever- so when he wakes up and doesn't remember a fucking thing, you can run away crying and realize I'm right."

 Killua didn't say another word after that, he simply turned around and walked out the doors he came in from, leaving Kurapika in total silence.

But Kurapika didn't know what to do from that point on- thinking about what Killua had said made him reflect on what they'd done... and potentially what Leorio might have done to him when they first met...

He heavily sat down in a chair beside the hospital bed, feeling the weight of these new thoughts drape over him. 

His eyes slowly passed over Leorio- who still looked the way Killua had described. He was smiling, content-like, but Kurapika was no longer thinking about their kiss and what Leorio had said. If it were true that he lied... well, if he was this way when drugged- it would certainly explain why he was allowed to live in such luxury without having to worry about being hurt or kidnapped... So maybe... maybe Killua wasn't lying at all.

But if he wasn't lying, then- then that would mean that... Leorio was...

Kurapika felt a weight drop on his chest. It had him leaning back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling as if an unspoken truth had just been revealed. More tears streamed down his cheeks, and though his face was already red and tear-stained, it didn't much matter. Because if Leorio was lying about wanting to kiss him- maybe he'd done it because he thought he was someone else. Maybe, in his daze, it was his wife that he was thinking about... he'd never known if Leorio had actually had one- or if he had a girlfriend, and no one had confirmed or denied the existence of one... So maybe...

Or maybe not? Maybe he just... did what he wanted when he wanted it? That would make more sense, given the description Killua had given him, however brief it might have been. He sucked in his bottom lip, gnawing on it, and clenching the arms of the chair when he lowered his gaze back to Leorio.

His chest started to sting, and he hurriedly pushed himself to his feet when he recalled a particular part of Killua's explanation. He couldn't look at Leorio, not after remembering it. 

He covered his face when he hurriedly exited the hospital room, and headed straight towards the doors he came in from. He passed Mito on the way out, who had stopped and questioned where he was going and if he was okay. He was too shocked and upset to answer her as he hurried out the doors.

He was grateful and not at all surprised to find that not a single soul lingered outside, but he didn't know where to head- or really what to do. So he collapsed in the dirt beside the hospital wing of the mansion, a hoarse sob leaving his lips. He reached into his memory, wanting to see if it were true, or recollect any foreign sensation.

Because if Killua wasn't lying, then Leorio not only took care of him that day, he must have also been inside him, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think might need improving, or even just to tell me how I'm doing. Please Kudo, too, if you love it. I'm always worried about whether you guys like these kinds of things, so it's always good to reassure. You guys don't talk much haha


End file.
